Homegrown
by MelSQ23
Summary: AU episodes: Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home. Regina goes through the portal with Emma and not Hook. Together, both Emma and Regina must find a way back home, and while doing so will find out what Home truly means to both of them. This will be a SLOW SQ Burn, if you want lots of smut, then I highly recommend Violetscented and Juicecupswanqueen :). Rated M last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Homegrown

I do not OWN any of the characters, wish I did, then SQ would be canon by now ;).

Synopsis: AU of the episodes: Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home. Regina goes through the portal with Emma and not Hook. Together, both Emma and Regina must find a way back home, and while doing so will find out what Home truly means to both of them. This will be a SLOW SQ Burn, if you want lots of smut, then I highly recommend Violetscented and Juicecupswanqueen :). M rating for the last chapter, its pretty much T till then :)

A/N: There will be some references to scenes that never happened in the show, but ones I think could of happened, also am taking some minor liberties of some things that were said in S4, far as this story goes, the Frozen Arc and Zelena coming back are non-existent.

 _ **It's the weight that you carry from the things you think you want**_

 _from the song Homegrown by The Zak Brown Band_

Glimpse into Emma's past;

We see 15yr old Emma Swan standing, watching another young child being adopted and going home with their new parents. She has a sad look, wondering why no one ever wants her. The lady who runs the group home approaches Emma and tells her, that she will get her chance at a family some day, she just needs to be patient. A lone tear falls as she thinks that her some day is long gone and that she will never have a real family and fill this empty void in her heart.

Present Day; Storybrooke Maine.

It's mid morning in the Charming loft, Emma and her parents are in the sitting area, with Mary Margaret holding her new born son in her arms.

"So have you got a name picked out yet?" Emma asked, as she stands, with her arms crossed looking at her mother. "Can't just keep calling him 'hey little brother' all the time".

David looks up, "Well there is a tradition back in our land where we have a naming coronation. All the people in the kingdom gather around as he is presented and told of his name".

Mary Margaret chimes in. "We would of done that with you, if it hadn't been for the curse," as she looks at her daughter.

"Wait, this isn't like the Lion King where your going to, like, hold him up, in front of the clock tower and start singing The Circle of Life are ya?" Emma gives her father a beseeching look.

"No, no, since we are in this realm, we thought we forfeit the Lion King part and just have a pot luck at Granny's tonight." Charming winks at Emma.

Just then the door bursts open and Henry walks in, carrying a newspaper. "Hey Gramps, Gram, Ma".

"What do you have there Henry?" Emma smiles at her son.

"Oh, it's the want ads, I thought I start looking for apartments, since it's getting a little cramp in here," as he looks at his blonde mother.

Emma looks at her son in surprise, then at her parents who give her a knowing look. Their daughter has been hinting that she wants to leave, to go back to N.Y.C, but has yet to mention this to Henry.

"Well kid, that's great, but don't be in such a rush, we need to talk about this, but later, right now, we were discussing the name of you new uncle, seems your grandparents still haven't picked out a name yet and are using some lame coronation potluck at Granny's to stall." As Henry starts rambling on with his grandparents, Emma gets a melancholy look in her eyes. She know she needs to speak to Henry soon about leaving, and what her plans are for her, and for him. ' _There is only one person who could convince me to stay, but She is with forest man'_ sighs Emma, as she sadly watches her parents and son.

=============SQ=================SQ=================SQ================

Across town, at 108 Mifflin Street, after Regina received her heart back late yesterday with the defeat of her sister, Zelena, she wanted to wait till she was home before she reinserted it back into her chest. She just felt that between getting her memories of the missing year and having her heart back inside, she wasn't sure what emotional turmoil she would have. Just prior to going to bed, she finally pushed her darkened heart back into her chest, and then, after a brief moment, she gasped, clutched her heart and literally fell on the floor. The range of emotions were over powering along with the memories and feeling from that lost year. She leaned up against the bed, pulling her knees up and bowed her head, shaking. Twenty minutes later, she finally, slowly stood up, climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her as she lay on her side, curled up, she succumbs to sleep.

' _You believed I didn't cast that curse'_... ' _I knew you were telling the truth_ ' the face of Emma with trust in her eyes. Henry's face ' _Your not evil, your just my Mom_ '. Snow in her kitchen, speaking about Cora ' _I apologize ... for Cora_ ' Regina responding ' _I remember she did kill your mother_ '.

Regina tosses as more images and words assail her mind. ' _I blame myself for Marion's death_ '... ' _How did she die_ '... ' _She was captured, but I don't know by who_ ' Robin Hood's evasive response bounces around in her dream. Robin's image is replaced once again by Emma during the stakeout. ' _Why did you come back'_ ,... ' _because I know what Henry would say, "a hero would come back" '_.

Now flat on her back, another image. Snow and Regina walking down a road ' _You are not all evil and I am not all good_ '; ... ' _you will find that happiness you seek, if you keep on this path, you will find hope, redemption and love again_ ' ... ' _Love finds a way, don't let it pass by, don't be afraid to love again_ ' ... ' _When you buried your heart, it wasn't just Henry you were missing_ ' ... ' _I have no idea who you are referring too dear_ ' Regina sees herself march off.

Back in the mine, with the trigger diamond, of Emma, pleading ' _Regina...please...there has to be another way_ ' ... ' _You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are_ '. Flashes of holding Emma's hand and feeling a warmth inside her.

A gentle hand grabbing Regina's ' _You once told me that Love, True Love is magic, the most powerful Magic, how can I deny that for anyone_ '.

The next few hours till morning, nothing but images of blonde hair, green eyes, red jacket, cheeky grins and tight ass jeans played through the mind of the former mayor, till finally Regina wakes up tired and emotionally drained

She slowly gets out of bed and heads toward the shower. Once inside, letting the hot water hit the back of her neck, head bowed, as she places both hands on the wall. "Why are you invading my mind, Swan! Go away! How can I have these feelings for her, we have nothing in common, well except Henry. She is stubborn, never listens, her food habits are atrocious, half the time her beautiful hair is unkempt, why can't she see me." Regina smacks her forehead, "Stop acting like a love struck teenager. You are a Queen and more refined than that...but she looks so adorable when she is shy and awkward, that same puppy dog look Henry gets...and those skin tight jeans...Damn it!" With that last thought, Regina reaches for the shower knob and twists. "Son of bitch that's cold!"

Half an hour later down in the kitchen, she makes a pot of coffee, puts bread in the toaster, and leans against the counter waiting. "Well this is all complicated and confusing. How can Robin be my soulmate, when now that I have the past year back, I know I do not have those feeling I should if he was. I need to speak with him. I also need to discuss this with Tinkerbell". With that she grabs her toast, coffee, sits down and calls Robin to meet her in the park. She wants to do this on neutral ground.

An hour later, Regina arrives at the park, and walks down the path, eventually spying Robin standing at the edge of the lake. He turns as she approaches. "Hey, you sounded urgent on the phone, is everything okay?" He attempts to put his arms around the brunette, but she puts up her hand.

"No, we need to talk, about us, about what happened during the missing year." She waves her hand between them. "I...since getting my memory back, thoughts and feelings are starting to hit me and it's getting confusing. For one, how Marion may have died. You said she was captured, and was later killed. That it was your fault, and I specifically asked you if I was responsible, but you kept avoiding the subject."

Robin runs his hand through his hair, with a pained expression. "Yes, I remember you questioning me. I told you I wasn't sure. Only that she was captured, that I had heard multiple stories. That it was Prince John and that damn sheriff of his. That it was possibly King George, and yes, I heard it was the Evil Queen. I blamed myself because we had an argument over some petty thing. Marion went off while I had to attend to some business and when I went back to look for her, she was gone. After searching for days, then months, I would run into people who would say they saw her, that she was captured by soldiers and that she had died in captivity. I never found out the truth. After the curse broke, realizing that 28 years had passed, though it only felt like months, I tried to look for Nottingham, but he had disappeared, as had most of the realm, so I just gave up, and tried to accept it."

"So..it is possible...I was responsible for her death. Just another in a long line of people I had executed for no reason." Regina turns and sits down, dejected. "How can you even look at me without anger, knowing what I could of done"

Robin sits next to Regina. "When I first rescued you and Snow White from that flying monkey, I didn't even know who you were. Til me and my men joined up with this group, I had never seen The Queen nor did I know her real name. Besides that, last we had heard of her, she had disappeared along with most of the realm after the curse hit. It was only after I heard one of the dwarves refer to you as The Evil Queen, that I realized you were back. I will admit at first, once I found out, I was looking at you with great suspicion, even though I had no proof you had anything to do with my wife's death. But then when you put yourself in front of my son, to protect him from another monkey attack, I had to do some serious rethinking."

"You keep referring to HER. Even though she is me," Regina rasped harshly, as she points to herself. "Me!"

"Because over time I realized you are not The Evil Queen I had heard so much about. You obviously had found a truce with Snow, and most of the people traveling with you. I got to know the real you, and even though I don't know all of your past and what made you so dark and vengeful, I wanted to get to know you better."

Regina grabs Robin's hand in both of hers. "Don't you see, this is one of the reasons why we can't go further, not knowing if I caused your wife's death, the death of Roland's mother, having that hanging over my head. Robin, I care for you, and as much as I would like to love you...I...can't..."

Regina stops, trying to compose herself. "I remember having some feelings for someone, just before Pan's curse hit that I fully became aware of, but then they were gone. But now with my memories back...I am just in a emotional state, confusion...I can't stop thinking of..."

"So there was someone else." The thief states, as he continues, "back there, in the forest, I over heard you and Snow talking, I didn't mean to pry, talking about Henry and someone else you were missing. Is that who it is?"

Regina quietly murmurs "Yes,...well noo...it's complicated, the other person doesn't know, nor does she even reciprocate." She realizes what she just said and looks up quickly, her mouth open.

"Ah...yes,...I see, though it shouldn't be a surprised." Robin smiles. "It all makes sense now."

"What..what..does?" Regina stammers, as her cheeks blush.

The thief smirks, "You and Emma, you seem very close."

"I have no idea...it's not...err...how...well course we are close, we share a son. We had some difficulties early on, but I...she...we over came them..and we have become friends, but" Regina stops, looks down, then through clenched teeth, whispers "besides she is with that wit-less pirate"

Robin puts a finger on Regina's chin and lifts her head up, eyes twinkling, "Open your eyes Regina. I don't think she likes Hook THAT much.

The former Evil Queen blinks a few times, then "They are open, and all I see is Hook and Emma all cozy." Regina stands up, "I need to go..."

"Regina, even if there is no us now, I still like to be friends. Robin hugs Regina, "I hope things become clear for you soon." He then walks Regina to her car, and watches her drive off.

=================SQ===============SQ====================SQ=======

Her next stop on her agenda is to find Tinkerbell. She heads off to Granny's B&B to chat with the green fairy.

Once she is parked, she gets out of the Mercedes, but before she can head up the steps, she is stopped by the Charmings as they stroll by with the new baby. "Hi Regina, glad we ran into you," Mary-Margaret starts, as she bends over to check on her son. "I...well we, wanted to make sure you knew about the pot luck tonight at Granny's. It's a naming party in lieu of a coronation. Emma was afraid we would pull a Lion King scene." The couple laugh, as Regina rolls her eyes. "So you will be there right? With Robin of course, after all you were a huge part in saving our son?" Mary-Margaret looks hopefully.

"Yes, I will be there, thank...thank you for inviting me." Regina looks down, overcome with a little bit of awkwardness. The pixie haired woman picks up on it, and looks at her husband, who gets the hint, and moves on with the stroller.

"Hey, are you okay? What with your sister caught and in jail, with Emma loosing her magic and well just everything that's happened the past few days." Mary-Margaret puts a hand on Regina's arm. The brunette looks up, "No...no...it's not that, just...I ended it with Robin. Since having my memories back, a lot of situations and things said back in the our realm, have resurfaced, one of which Robin had hinted about his wife's death, and I finally was able to get the truth, and...well as usual, I ...may have" Regina looks away, anguish in her eyes "been the cause of someone loosing their happiness." The woman looks at her former nemesis, then mumbles. "But even if I hadn't been responsible, I realized...I just didn't feel a connection like I should. Unfortunately now, that I know what I did, I just feel, once more, that I don't deserve anyone...even...Errm...Henry."

Regina turns to leave, but Mary-Margaret holds on to her arm. "Regina, you need to stop punishing yourself. I told you once we are not all good or all bad. That was the old you. Please, have faith in the people surrounding you. They know you, they know you are changing, and for the better. Henry...me and David, and Emma. Yes, Emma. I know you two started out on the wrong foot," Mary-Margaret gives a little smile and Regina smirks, "but you both overcame your insecurities, and brought down those walls. You two are more alike than you realize. You both deserve happiness and love." The knowing look in Mary-Margaret's eyes makes Regina look in shock and embarrassment.

"I...I have to go..I uh...I will see you tonight." With that, Regina turns and walks quickly away and up the stairs to the B&B.

Mary-Margaret watches her, with a twinkle in her eye and a chuckle, "Oh...Regina, you can't fool me, I know that look, and I have seen how you both try not to look at each other when the other isn't looking," she mumbles as she walks to catch up with her family.

==============SQ=====================SQ===================SQ======

Regina stops at the door of Tink's room, then knocks quietly. As the door opens, the brunette rushes in, and turns as Tink closes the door. "We need to talk about this soulmate finding pixie dust of yours. I think it's has a screw loose. Robin is not my soulmate. He can't be, not with what I could of possibly done to his wife..." Regina rattles on as she paces back and forth.

"Whoa...hold on...what's this about. I thought we already went over this." The blonde fairy puts a hand out to stop Regina's pacing as it's making her dizzy.

"I know..but it has to be wrong. Since getting my memory back, my feelings toward Robin have changed, things between us were different during that missing year, and I have...had other attachments before I met him..and I ...errr.." Regina sits on the bed, running both hands through her hair, then looking up at the ceiling.

"The pixie dust never lies. It's magic, it led you to that tavern, the lion tattoo, your soulmate. I don't understand why you can't believe that."

"But that was like over 30 years ago! A lifetime. Even you said, back in Neverland that when I walked away I had not only changed my fate but his. He later met Marion, had a child, was happy...till I possibly had her captured and executed..."

"Wait...what?..whoa..hold on, you killed her...wait never mind, I forgot who you were." Tink's eyes were wide as she sat next to Regina.

"Well he says he doesn't know for sure, never found out the truth, and I sure as hell don't remember her. I killed so many, but even if I hadn't, this,...he and I...I just am not feeling that connection now. I have had images and thoughts all night and I just, I..am just so confused right now. But couldn't it possibly be that the dust was wrong? If Robin was my soulmate, I should feel it no matter how long it was right...and not for...em..? I mean, if it was true love and all...right?" With a pleading look, the dark haired woman stares at Tinkerbell.

Standing up, Tink moves off as she bites her fingernail. "I..I guess it could possibly have mislead, I mean I suppose if your true soulmate was not in that realm or even that time, it could possibly just take you to the closest person with the same traits and qualities. Not that I ever heard of that happening." Tink realizes something that Regina said, or rather didn't say, and turns, her eyes wide and gleaming. "You know who it is! They are here...! Who is it..! You have to tell me!" She rushes back over.

"Noo...no...I...no...I don't know that they are...I just meant, I ….have feelings for...err...someone and it's not Robin. They don't even know how I feel, I can't tell them. Besides they deserve much better than me..and" mumbling "that leather clad, ruffian."

Tink thinks, "Who?" Then bounces excitedly. " Oh...wait! You...and...Emma? OMG...The Evil Queen and the Savior...it's...perfect!

Regina rushes and grabs Tink by the shoulders. "NO! You can't mention this to her...please. She loves Hook, even if I think he is wrong for her, I won't destroy her happiness. I am out of that business for good...as much as I like to destroy that one handed, worthless piece...of ..."

Tinkerbell just collapses on the bed, laughing. "You are soooooo in love...OMG! Girl, you got to tell her! I know Hook. Remember I spent a few years on Neverland with the scoundrel. Please promise me you will talk to her! What can you loose?"

"Look I told you, she doesn't deserve a washed up evil Queen, who has caused her family, as well as Emma, a lot of misery over the years. I just wanted to discuss with you the possibility of that pixie dust being wrong. I am satisfied that I made the right decision to end it with Robin, least it was amicably. Do not... and I MEAN DO NOT..for any reason tell Emma. If...and IF I do have a chat with our Sheriff, it will be when I am ready...but I am not promising anything. Got it?" Regina gives the blonde pixie her best death stare.

"Yea..yea...I got it, and don't think you scare me with that look, you pussy cat," laughs Tink, as she opens the door for Regina. "I look forward to seeing you two hand in hand." Tink winks as Regina grumbles and heads down the stairs.

Upon exiting the B&B, she once more gets in her car and heads off. Unsure of where, so she just slowly drives down the street, lost in thought. When she finally shakes off her hazy thoughts, Regina realizes she is down by the pier. As she parks, thinking ' _I have conquered a kingdom, I should be able to have a conversation with Emma_ ' the object of her thoughts is spied sitting on a bench in the distance. Regina, sucks in air, building up confidence to exit the car, when she see the one person she did NOT want to see, stride cockily toward the blonde. 'Damn that pirate!', Regina slams her hands on the steering wheel, then clenches her fist, as a little smoldering of fire appears. "Just wish he give me one really good, or not so good reason to fireball his ass." Looking down, she sees the magic forming, and quickly extinguishes the fire. ' _I can't let my emotions get to me like this. He is not worth loosing Emma's trust_ ' thinks Regina. She should just leave, but it's like her sub-conscience is trying to torment her, as she is frozen, watching...


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that morning...back at the Charmings, after breakfast with her parents and Henry, and more conversations about apartment hunting and the pot luck, what to make etc, she needed some air and breathing room. Forfeiting the Bug, she decides to walk, taking the longer route to the Sheriff's station, that would take her through the park. As she strolls along, looking up at the various store fronts, Emma tries to get a sense of belonging, to feel a connection. Past the Dark Star Pharmacy, where Sneezy works, but remembers running into the Mayor during that time with Hansel and Gretel. "Do your job Sheriff" sounds in Emma's head, Regina's voice deep and sexy. Next she is passing, Granny's Diner, and all the various confrontations with the dark haired sorceress, in her tight pencil skirts, shirts with the top 3 buttons undone, high heels, the dark looks that could make a grown man cower, but never scared the blonde Sheriff. ' _Arrgg...why do I keep doing this to myself_ ' thinks Emma, ' _Am I just a glutton for torture?_ ' as she hits the entrance to the park. Just as she rounds the corner, past a clump of trees and shrubs, she stops. ' _Crap...there THEY are_ ' as the blonde sees Regina with Robin, looking very cozy as usual, hugging. After a few more seconds, Emma can't take anymore and abruptly turns and quickly heads for the Sheriff's station

Upon entering, "Well...well...how is little old me, being honored with the presence of the Town's illustrious Savior. Got your magic back yet, sweets?" Ignoring the comments from the cell that Zelena is in, Emma enters her office, closing the door.

Looking for anything to keep her mind off a certain brunette and that...Robin. Emma spies some paperwork to do and for once decided to get it done on time. But as she tried to concentrate on the reports, she started thinking about leaving. Yes it would be hard to leave, but she just did not feel comfortable here anymore. Something was missing, or rather someone, but it was so hard to be around Regina, when she knew she was happy with Robin, and not with her. The blonde Sheriff just felt so lost, plus she and Henry were happy back in New York, where she could just be herself, not the Savior, not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She didn't have any history here. Emma needed to feel a part of something, but it wasn't here. Since being back, all she has done is fight, not just physically with Zelena, but with her emotions and feelings about Regina, not being able to bear much more of seeing the Mayor with that pine cone eating forest boy, who is not good enough for her, and why can't Emma be good enough, but then ' _I could never be good enough_ ,' quickly enters her mind, as she continues to self depreciate herself as usual. ' _Why would she find me attractive. I always seem to have two left feet when I am around her. Always seem to spill stuff on myself. Always seem to say the wrong things_.'

After a few hours, Emma slams her hand down on the desk. "This is bullshit! I need to get out of here."

The Sheriff bolts up, grabs her keys and heads out to the squad car.

What Emma doesn't see is that in the shadows of a doorway, a set of brown eyes watch her leave. Once she is outside, a figure moves toward the Sheriff's department. Mr. Gold has some unfinished business with Zelena, and he does not want any witnesses.

Emma hops in the Sheriff's vehicle, starts the engine and heads off, her insides all tied up, she feels like she is going to explode at times from all the frustration. Finally she ends up at the pier, again, she slams her fists on the steering wheel, "Damn it...I need to stop thinking about her! It's not doing me any good except to get me pissed off. Why can't she look at me like she does Robin. Can't she see what it does to me, seeing her all over him. I want it to be me...ME! I want to be the one that kisses her senseless, bring out that 1000 watt smile. Fuck!" Emma gets out of her car, slams the door, and with a determined walk, heads down the walkway. Trying to calm herself, she finally approaches a bench, and sits, looking out towards the vast horizon. Letting the sounds of the water hitting the pier, she slowly breathes in and out.

"Hey Swan...what are you doing out here all by your lonesome self?" Hook approaches, with his usual swagger. "I be glad to keep you company love".

Emma gives him a small smile but he can see some sadness in her eyes. "What has those pretty green eyes so sad looking, I know it's not me." He winks at her, trying on his best roguish smile, as he spreads his hands.

As he sits next to the blonde, she sighs, rolls her eyes. "Not now Killian, I'm in no mood for your ' _all about me_ ' attitude. I have a lot on my mind, and just trying to figure out the best way to tell my parents, Henry,...Regina...that I am leaving Storybrooke soon. I...I can't stay here. Don't feel I am home, not like I did back in New York." Emma runs her hand through her unruly hair.

Hook leans back and puts his arm along the bench behind Emma. "But what about us, I thought we were getting to know each other more. I was hoping we could spend more time together, maybe go out for dinner or something."

Dark eyes glint with venom, as they watch the leather clad pirate next to Emma.

"I appreciate the thought, but, really, there isn't an us. To be honest with you, I care about you, but I have been sort of using you as a distraction. At first I thought maybe if I could get closer to you emotionally, I could forget about.. Just I can't stay here much longer...not with...never mind." Emma groans as she shakes her head.

"Look love, I don't know what all is going on, but I thought we talked about this, why you belong here. Your family is here. You're the Savior, and the town needs you. Is it the Evil Queen, has she done something, trying to fight you over Henry?" Hook scratches the back of Emma's neck, but she tries to shrug it off.

"Stop calling her that! She's just Regina, she's not evil, and no...we are not fighting over Henry. We both love our son. Regina and I are friends,...I just wish...she wasn't with Robin. I don't care for him...he isn't good enough for her. She barely knows the guy, yet they cling to each other like love sick Koala's.." Emma continues to rant, not paying attention to what she is saying. "I don't understand why she doesn't see me...I mean...I am way better looking than that forest hobo...and." The blonde Sheriff stops as she hears Hook chuckle, giving him a look of dismay. "What?"

"Swan, are you hearing yourself?" Hook shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you are choosing the Evi...err...Queen over me. Okay, we both look great in leather, but I am definitely more good looking." The pirate states.

"Wait..what...SERIOUSLY? Did I just say all that out loud? Shit!" Emma puts her head in her hands, as she groans, "I can't believe I said all that. But..never mind that, as far as me being needed, that's just it. I don't feel part of this town. I am not one of you. All I am is someone who was prophesied to end a curse. To bring back the happy endings. That could take years, and till that job is completed, I will never have MY happy ending. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, my son...uh...but I can't stay here. I can't stay here, around...her..around...them...it's just too hard. My mind is made up. I will stay till the end of the week, then I have got to go." Emma stands, looks down at Hook, giving him a smile. "I hope I haven't upset you, about us, I never intended for you to get serious about me. I apologize for any misleading ideas I gave off" the blonde gives the pirate a sheepish look.

Standing to join Emma, Killian puts his arm around Emma, pulling her to his side. "No offense taken, remember, I am a survivor, but I see you are determined to leave, but before you go, I would like to thank you love,"

"What for, for breaking your heart?" Emma scoffs, as she looks sadly at Hook.

"No...for giving my heart back. For a long time, before I met up with you, I was much like your Regina, in a dark place. All I could think about was my revenge against the Crocodile. To avenge my Milah's death. But you helped me to heal, and even though I shall never forgive that treacherous leach, I don't have the deep drive to kill him either." Hook bends down to give Emma a chaste kiss on the lips and hugs her. "C'mon Swan, let me walk you back to your car."

At the other end of the parking lot, a black Mercedes speeds off, leaving a dusty trail behind.

Half hour later, Regina is in the middle of her kitchen, with a apron on, removing various cake pans and 2 pie pans. With the potluck starting around 6pm, she has a few hours to make a cake and two pies. Moving around quickly, she focuses on her task, using the baking as a way to keep her mind off a certain blonde and that, no good, pirate.

Soon her kitchen is a mess of pans, bowls, mixer, and various ingredients. She starts to sift flour, baking soda, salt and some spices into a bowl. Then next the wet ingredients, and starts the mixer. Next she goes over to the other counter top where she spreads some flour on a cutting board, then goes to retrieve one of two large balls of pie crust dough she had already made earlier, and stored in the refrigerator to chill before rolling out. Apples, cut up and mixed together with cinnamon, nutmeg, and some brown sugar are waiting in another bowl. She keeps on with her frenzied baking for about an hour, adding the cake batter to the pans, putting those in the oven, going back to the pies, when she hears the doorbell.

"Who in the hell is visiting me? I wasn't expecting anyone today." Regina mumbles as she wipes her hands to go answer the door.

The doorbell sounds again, and as she opens up the door, "The doorbell is working fine, you don't need to keep pushing it...Oh..." Regina stops, looking at Mary-Margaret, who is standing next to a stroller, "What can I do for you dear? I am in the middle of something," states the brunette.

"Well I was sort of in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by..." Mary-Margaret looks around, then back at Regina, hope in her eyes.

"Sort of in the neighborhood, this isn't the normal route for you to take a stroll" huffs Regina, as she rolls her eyes.

Mary-Margaret smiles, "No..no it's not...actually, David and Emma are driving me nuts. They won't let me help with the 'Famous Charming Wings' that David is making. I swear those two are like two peas in a pod. Stubborn...well anyways, I decided to take the baby out, since it's such a nice afternoon, and the next thing I found myself here. I thought...maybe we could talk."

"Hmm...well I am in the middle of baking for the potluck, I suppose we can talk while I continue. Come in." Regina stands back, holding the door, as Mary-Margaret pushes the stroller past.

"Thanks, I didn't really want to bother you, but..I don't know, felt a need to talk with you. Maybe to clear some more past demons..." Mary-Margaret gives Regina a shy, hopeful look.

Sighing, Regina moves towards the kitchen, "Right this way, if we must bring up more of our past, I like to do it in close proximity of knives," smirks Regina.

Mary-Margaret just laughs, "Just remember, I can throw knives as well as shoot arrows, Regina."

As they enter the kitchen, Mary-Margaret stops, closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath, "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Most likely, the Apple Spice cake baking, as I haven't yet started baking the two apple pies yet." The dark haired cook states as she moves back over to the oven to check on the cake. "Help your self to coffee dear"

"Thanks, do you need a refill?" Mary-Margaret asks, as she grabs the carafe from the coffee maker.

"Sure, why not." Regina moves her cup over while she turns to pull out the 3 cake pans from the oven, sitting them on the counter to cool. She then turns, adjusts the oven temperature for the pies, and puts both of those in. Setting the timer for 25 minutes. Back to the cake pans, she takes one, using a dull knife, she runs the edge around the cake pan to help loosen it up, then turns it over and taps the bottom of the pan to dislodge the cake layer. Putting it back on a cooling rake, Regina repeats this process on the other two layers.

All through this, Mary-Margaret parks the stroller, checks her son, who is asleep then sits, watching Regina, fascinated at how well and efficient her former step mother is in the kitchen. "You are amazing at this. Who would of thought back in the Enchanted Forest, that I would be sitting in the kitchen of the Evil Queen watching her make cakes and pies," smiles the young mother.

Regina stops, gives a small smile, "Well, when you have 28 years with no magic, and nothing to keep you occupied at home, learning to cook and bake was actually quite easy. In many ways, it's similar to potion making. Just gathering ingredients, putting the right amount of each together, stirring, some cooking, and there you have it. I guess it just came natural for me." The brunette returns to gathering the talked about ingredients to make the Spiced Cream Cheese frosting that will go on the cake. "So..you wanted to talk...so...talk".

"Hmm...oh..yea. Well, first off, it's Emma..." Mary-Margaret starts.

Regina stops a second, jerking her head up, but recovers and resumes her task, "Oh...what about Emma?", as she busily adds cream cheese, butter, powder sugar, lemon juice and vanilla extract to the mixing bowl, never looking up.

Mary-Margaret notices that Regina seems edgy when ever she brings up her daughter, or rather flustered. "Yea, she just seems, like, not herself since she returned from out there. At first I thought she was really happy to be back, but then she started to put those walls back up, like she is afraid to let anyone get close to her again." Mary-Margaret was trying to find a subtle way to get through to Regina without telling her about Emma leaving. She promised Emma she would not say anything to either Henry or his mother. She was bound to keep this promise. "Maybe, if you could talk to her. You both seem to have grown closer, maybe she can confide in you what is going on."

"We..are not...well I guess we have become friends, but I really don't know what I could do to persuade her to talk about her...feelings." Regina really was not ready to have this discussion, knowing how she feels for the blonde. "It's not like I am the best person to talk about feelings, dear." She puts on her best, regal smile.

"She trusts you, please? Both David and I have tried talking with her, but she just is so stubborn"

Regina laughs, "Wonder where she got that from." She stares at Mary-Margaret, with mirth in her eyes.

"Hey, I am not...well...okay..you got me there, I guess we both are." ' _I know someone else in this room who is just as stubborn_ ,' thinks Mary-Margaret as she grins, then puts her hand on Regina's. "It's good to hear you laugh.

Regina stops, looks at her former nemesis, then lightly squeezes that hand over hers. "Well, ..uh..thank you," as she shyly lets go and finishes up the frosting. Regina then pulls each cake layer over and starts to assemble the cake.

"You know, back when we were younger, I never told you this, and maybe if I had, things may have been different between us." Mary-Margaret starts, looking up at the brunette.

Regina scoffs, "Dear, not sure anything would of changed my fate, between my mother, and Rumple's meddling...I had no chance."

"Maybe, but I just wanted to say this, wanted to tell you for a while. I knew you were not happy with my father."

Regina jerks her head up, mild shock showing on her face, but Mary-Margaret resumes, "I know he only married you to give me a" the pixie haired woman makes air quotes, "'mother figure', but, I never saw you as my mother. When we first met, I knew we could be friends, even possibly best friends, but I saw you more as an older sister. I never could see you as my step mother," once more Mary-Margaret gives Regina a subtle look, trying to convey what she was implying. "But then I did some thing really stupid, or naïve. I wanted to believe Cora when she said she loved you, that she just wanted to understand you, and why she couldn't be close to you like she saw you and I." Tears from in both woman's eyes, "I just didn't want you to loose your mother. I know I can never, ever say I am sorry enough for all the pain my betrayal caused you, us, but, I do hope now, that we can bury the past, take fate by the horns and take control of our lives and just live, happy in this world and with ourselves." By this time, Mary-Margaret has risen, moved over to Regina.

As she faces Mary-Margaret, seeing that sincere, hopeful, look, Regina breaks down, and hugs the other woman. "I...am so sorry, for all the pain I have caused you, David, and...Emma, the rest of the people in our realm. If I hadn't been so bent on you and your families destruction, Emma would of grown up in a loving home, with parents who would of worshiped the ground she stood on. She would not have this constant lost, lonely look she doesn't realize she has, that I wish..I..could..undo".

"Oh Regina...it's okay...shh..." Tearfully, Mary-Margaret hugs the sobbing woman, "I told you, we need to bury the past, what was done, was done. I know this sounds odd, but...I think this was meant to be, yea I know.." Mary-Margaret pulls back, looking at Regina, smiling, "what I said about fate, but sometimes..things happen for a reason. That doesn't mean you can't take fate and tell it to screw it's self and you set your own course. I...uh...really think...you need to talk to Emma, really...REALLY need to talk to my daughter. Tell her how you feel about her.."

"Wha..I have no idea what you mean..." Regina backs away, turns, and starts rummaging through drawers, trying to fend off more questions.

"Regina...stop...Stop! Every time I bring up Emma, you start getting flustered.."

"I AM NOT FLUSTERED!" shouts Regina, turning to glare at Mary-Margaret, but the short haired woman just keeps smiling... "and stop smiling at me like that..it's..."

Laughing, Mary-Margaret just smiles even more, "You. Have. Feelings. For. Emma." Each time she states a word, she pokes Regina on the arm.

"If you touch me one more time, so help me..I will...destroy...er...god...is it that obvious?" cries Regina as she turns, putting both hands to her head as she runs them through her dark hair. She turns again, looking with sadness.

"Well not sure if everyone has noticed how you look at Emma, the same goes for Emma with you" Snow takes a sip of her coffee, smirking. "But even David sees it, so I am sure a few others have noticed it."

"Look? What kind of look?" Regina stammers, wondering if it's just possible, but then quells that thought as she again admonishes herself that she could never be good enough for the blonde.

Snow just smiles. "You both stare at each other, when the other is not looking, with a look of adoration, like you worship the ground they walk on."

"And you're okay with how I feel..about...Emma?", Regina gives Mary-Margaret a questioning look, eyebrows raised.

"I told you before, that you both deserve love, and happiness, and if..that is together, than who am I to say it's wrong. Love is love, no matter how odd it may seem. Love finds a way to heal hearts. If loving my daughter heals your heart, then maybe that is why things happened for a reason." Mary-Margaret winks.

"Lo...I never said anything about...love...I..admit I do have...feelings towards Emma but...it's a moot point, since she has been pining away over that one-handed wonder.." SLAM as a drawer shuts "every time I see them, they are either holding on to each other for dear life," SLAM as another drawer is shut "or they are...kissing." Regina scowls, before going to the oven, as the timer has just started beeping. She checks the pies, and finding both of them, just right, pulls them out to set on the counter to cool.

Once more she attacks the cake, frosting it in less than elegant manor. Hearing giggling, she looks up at Mary-Margaret, giving her evil look. "What now?"

"Nothing Regina, you are just so adorable when you think about Emma. Don't worry about Hook. Emma likes him but she is no way pining for him. I think she just likes the attention he gives her. I am sure it probably stems from her loneliness, never really having anyone close while she grew up. Please...just talk to her? Before..it's too..." Just then Mary-Margaret's phone beeps, picking it up, she reads a text. "Well, crap, I got to go..." She hurriedly puts her empty cup in the sink, gathers up her things, and get ready to grab the stroller.

"Is something wrong? And before it's too what?" Regina wipes her hands, going over to Mary-Margaret.

"It's nothing, just Henry text telling me to come home, now,..and that it's not his fault. I have a bad feeling that my other two children have gotten themselves into trouble..again" Mary-Margaret rolls her eyes, and hurries toward the door.

Regina opens the door for her, as she passes, she puts her arm on Mary-Margaret. "Snow?...what did you mean...before it's too...?"

"Nothing..I promised I wouldn't say anything...just..talk to Emma, soon." With that, the pixie haired mother strolls fast down the walkway and out on to the sidewalk.

Regina watches, a perplexed look, as she muddles over what Mary-Margaret said. Checking the time, she has time to finish frosting the cake, then to go clean up, shower and head out to the pot luck. Emotions conflicting, she wonders about all that Mary-Margaret said, that maybe, Emma might listen to her, and maybe...oh..why do I put myself into this state of mind. Even if she doesn't care for that leather clad, smelly idiot...she would...could never see me in that way." Shaking off her starts back on the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Just around 6 o'clock, the towns people started to gather at the Granny's. The diner was decorated with blue streamers, red and blue balloons, and Welcome Baby signs. In one corner, Regina is deep in conversation with Granny, one with coffee, one with a beer. At the counter, Hook is hitting on a waitress.

Over at one of the booths, near the door, sits Mary-Margaret, holding the baby with Henry next to her, David just standing behind his grandson. Ruby is across the table, with Emma, who is wearing a gray turtleneck knit shirt, black jeans and brown leather jacket, standing next to her, smiling at her son, as he reads from the storybook.

"and that's when the bandit leaps on top of the carriage and stole the Prince's bag of jewels." Henry, in a red flannel shirt, with black and red stripes, turns the page and continues "as the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest..."

"Really?" interrupts Emma, looking at her parents, sighing. "I can't hear the kids name yet, but I have to hear this story again?

"I just think my son should know where he came from." David replies, smiling as he touches his son's face.

Emma, her green eyes sparkling, "Are you sure you want the first words he knows, are how his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?"

Mary-Margaret whips up her head, interjecting. "I wasn't armed!"

"Except with a rock," points out Ruby.

"I still have the scar to prove it" grins David.

"Which healed" As Mary-Margaret bends her head to talk low to her son. "That's just how we met. It's not how we fell in love." She coos to the baby.

David laughs, "Yea, that was a bit..more complicated." He turns the page in the book, and points to the picture. "See, there are the Black Knights, when I saved your mother's life."

The pixie haired mother, turns to the next page. "Oh..and the attack at the troll bridge, when I saved his." She laughs.

In the meantime, David has once again, turned to another page. "But it wasn't till I saw my mother's ring on her finger, that I knew, in my heart, there was no other woman I would ever love." He looks lovingly at his wife, before looking at the others.

"I wished you would of told me then, it would of saved us a lot of time..and heart ache." His wife responds.

Grinning, David says, "How could I? I had my wedding I had to get too," The others laugh with him. "But deep down, I knew my heart was destined for another."

Ruby looks up at David. "You just had to find her first." She then looks up at Emma. "She ran away and was living on a farm."

"Ah...it sounded like a peaceful life at the time, with everyone and everything left behind." Snow smiles fondly.

Hook saunters up to the group, a half full beer in his hand, having just taken a sip, states, "Ah...Like mother, like daughter."

Everyone looks at him, as Emma warns. "Hook..."

"What's he talking about?" Henry queries as he looks at his mom.

David, trying to diffuse the situation, tried to turn the page in the book. "Should we get back to the stories?"

By this time, Regina, wearing a charcoal gray blouse, with black pant suit, black jacket, with a maroon scarf around her neck, has finished up with Granny, and is moving toward the group, over hearing this last part.

"Actually..." As she looks at Emma. "I like to know what the pirate is talking about myself."

"It's nothing." Emma dejects, as she starts getting nervous.

"Are you planning on going back to New York?" Regina questions the blonde.

"Why would we be going back to New York?" Henry asks in alarm.

"You're not." The Mayor looks kindly on her son, then quickly her eyes drill into the Sheriff's eyes. "Right Miss Swan?"

Shrugging, Emma sighs, as she withers under Regina's glare. "Actually it's complicated."

Henry looks at Emma, with concern, "Why would we leave? This is our home!."

"Henry, this isn't the time or place." His mom responds, fidgeting even more.

"I think it is." Regina scowls, again, glaring at Emma.

"No...IT's not!" Emma turns, and leaves the diner, slamming the door behind her.

"I will go have a talk with her." Hook puts down his glass.

"Hook, no...no...I think Regina needs to go talk with her." Mary-Margaret looks at Regina, saying, "Remember what I said earlier?"

"Before it's too _late_ , this is what you were referring to." Regina nods in understanding.

Turning to her former step-mother, Mary-Margaret pleads. "Please, talk to her...she will listen to you. We have tried to convince her to stay here, but she has put those walls up again. I think you are the only one who can get through to her. Please?" Mary-Margaret, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I .. alright...I will attempt to sway her mind, but I am not sure she will listen to me either." Regina starts to turn.

"Wait..." Henry stops his mother, putting the storybook in his canvas backpack then hands it to his mother. "Take this, it might help her remember where she came from."

Looking at her son, seeing how much he looks like Emma right then, she smiles, takes the book. "I will try my best." She then leaves, heading out the door. As she hits the first step down, the door opens and David steps out.

"Regina, wait." He moves up close to her, looking around, "I know we have had our problems in the past, but I know you and Snow have been working on letting the past go, and moving on. I just wanted to tell you, that we both value you as a friend. When Emma first came back from New York, she kept asking about you. How you were doing. She really does care for you. Not sure what changed, with in a week, she had started putting up those walls, then talked about her going back to New York, that she was happy there, but I really don't think she was. Please, do what ever you have to, to convince Emma she belongs here, with us, all of us, her family, which includes you." David sincerely looks into Regina's eyes, letting her know, he is telling the truth.

Regina at first, is a bit taken back, but then, gives a small smile, touches his arm. "I will talk with her, and David...thank you."

Turning, she heads down the steps. At first she is wondering which way the blonde Sheriff went, but as she is thinking about what David said, an image of Emma, sitting on a bench in the park hits her mind for a split second, then it's gone. "What in the hell was that? That's not the first time I have been trying look for her, when an image reveals her location." Then in her mind she hears..' _I will always find you_ '. "No...noo...that can not be..." Shaking her head, trying to dispel what she really does not want to believe she is hearing, Regina heads down the street to the park.

=============SQ=================SQ=================SQ================

Mean while back inside the diner. David rejoins his family. "Don't worry, I am sure Regina can talk some sense in Emma. Even if she is stubborn like her..." He looks at Snow, who glares at him. "Ah...like the rest of our family." He smirks.

Just then, as Henry looks up, he stares out the window, then slowly lifts his finger, pointing. "Grandpa, what's that?"

What he is pointing at is a fire like column, shooting skyward.

As David goes to the window to get a closer look, Mr Gold and Belle come in.

"That is a problem." Gold states, "That light is from Zelena's time portal. Some how, it's open.

The group rushes out, and over to the Sheriff's station. As they come around the corner of the jail, they see that the cell holding Zelena, is now empty. After some heated discussion as to what happen, David suggest looking at the security tape to see what happened.

As the group gathers around the monitor, Gold stands back, waves his finger. The tape jumps and sputters, then the snow clears, showing what appears to be Zelena, turning herself into some kind of clay or porcelain and then just crumbles to dust, then the dust just disappears. Gold suggests that possibly when Zelena, did herself in like that, that her power that was contained in the pendant that is locked up in Regina's vault, some how released her magic and that is what opened the portal. He warns that nobody should get near it. If anyone was to go back in time, the repercussions would be catastrophic.

David pulls out his phone to try and get a hold of Emma to tell her what is going on, and to stay away from the portal.

=============SQ==================SQ==================SQ=======

Emma is sitting on a bench, watching the ducks on the lake. Her cell phone vibrates, she looks at it, sees it's David, but just ignores it and puts it back in her pocket. She is wringing her hands, trying to calm her self, when she hears familiar foot steps approach.

"Miss Swan, so you're running away again." Regina slowly walks up to the bench. She stands, with her arms crossed, holding the book, looking sternly at Emma.

"I was planning on telling you, I just...hadn't figured out the right time..I guess." Emma slowly looks up at the brunette.

"Well, now the cat's out of the bag, thanks to your pirate. You are making a big mistake." Regina moves to the other side of Emma, and sits next to her, putting the book down on the other side of her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to listen to anything you or my parents have to say. I've made up my mind." Emma's jaw is ridged as she controls her emotions.

Well if you won't listen to me, then listen to our son." Regina pulls the book out and hands it to Emma. "He thought this might remind you what you are leaving behind. Your family." ' _And me_ ' Regina thinks to herself. "I thought that's why you came back, to help your family?"

"I thought I did too, but after a while, I realized, that I just still felt like someone on the outside always looking in. I don't know. Just hearing my parents back there, telling about their story, and David saying he wanted his son to know where he came from. I came from there also..but I don't feel any connection!" Emma puts her head in her hands, then pulls up, looking at Regina. "When I first remembered, I felt the pull to come here. But then, after a while, I just...I don't know." The blonde puffs out a breath, while thinking ' _till I saw how happy you were with Robin._ '

"Emma, you broke my curse, we defeated Pan, we defeated my sister, but you keep running away." The brunette turns to get face Emma. "What are you looking for?"

Emma hesitates, then looks up at Regina. "Hope, and home."

"And you think you will find that in New York?" Regina is trying to understand what is going on in this woman's head.

"I was happy there, for the first time, I felt like I could just be me."

"So you just keep running." Shaking her head, Regina looks out wards, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Look when I was a kid, I was a runaway. It's just what I did. I learned a long time ago, that home is the place that when you leave, you just miss it. So yea I'm gonna keep running till I feel that."

Emma opens the storybook. "I don't see my family here. I see fairy tales that I grew up on. I see stories of Prince and Princess's. It's not me. I was never part of this."

Regina grabs Emma's hand. "Then what are you part of?"

"Besides being with Henry, I don't think I ever been part of anything." Emma is trying to ignore the warm, tingling sensation from where Regina holds her hand.

Looking at Emma, into those green eyes, ' _but you could be with me_ ' thinks Regina, but instead says, "You are part of this town, you belong here, just as much as the rest of us."

Emma just looks at her hands. "I am not happy though."

"Happy?! You know how much I missed Henry, how much it hurt when he didn't know who I was? How can I be happy, when you let him get his memory back, only to take him away from me! I thought we were friends Emma! And here you are, planning to take one of the things that means the most to me and leave again!" By this time Regina has stood up, is pacing back and forth as she continues to rant.

"Regina..I...I am not taking Henry with me." Emma tells the angry brunette.

Regina stops, blinking several times, before speaking. "Wha...what?"

"I am not taking him with me. Henry is happy here. Once he retained his lost memory, I saw how he looked when he recognized you, and your returned look. I knew there was no way in hell I would ever, ever, see that lost look in your eyes. I realized, when I had those memories you gave me, that you were a GOOD mother Regina. Way better than I could ever be."

"So..you're abandoning him again." Regina spits out, "Running away again.., you do know I have no legal rights to him now. When I sent you over that line, you had the papers to prove you were his birth mother."

"I am not abandoning him. I just think he is better off here with you. With my parents, this town. He grew up here, he has the heart of the truest believer. These people mean so much to him. I can't take that away from him. As for rights, there will be some papers delivered to you in the next few days." Putting her hand on Regina's, "It's the least I can do." Emma gives Regina a small smile.

"You're..giving him back to me? I...but.." Regina speechless, sits back down.

"Yea, can we drop this discussion please?" Feeling vulnerable speaking about Henry, Emma just wanted to cut off the overwhelming emotions that were starting to surface.

After a moment of silence, "So, when do you plan to leave?" Regina holds her breath, not really wanting to here the answer.

"By the end of this week, it's not like I have much to pack. You know me, one-box Swan." Emma shrugs her shoulders.

"So..I suppose the hand-less wonder will be heading out with you." Regina lashes out, a bit more harsh then she intended but Regina dreads even thinking of them living together.

Emma looks at Regina with a quizzical look. "Huh..what? Hook? No...he's not..." Emma looks over the back of the bench, her eyes going wide... "What in the hell?"

The Mayor turns to see what cause the Sheriff's outburst. Her eyes also go wide in shock.

"Regina? Is that...? Emma starts to ask.

"The portal. Yes, some how, it has opened, though that should be impossible." Regina looks back at Emma, sees that look in her eyes.

"Emmma...don't even think about it," Regina warns.

"I'm checking this out." Emma stands, runs toward the squad car.

"Wha...What...wait! SWAN!" The Mayor yells, grabbing the book, shoving it in the pack, as she runs after the idiot Sheriff.

Emma jumps in the cruiser, starts the engine, just as Regina gets in the passenger side. She barely has time to buckle her seat beat before the Sheriff turns on the siren, lights and peels out of the parking lot.

By the time they get to Zelena's farm house, it's nearly dark. Emma pulls up near the barn and both women exit and approach the barn. The portal has blown through the roof and seems to go on forever into the night sky.

"What ever is going on in there, can't be good," commented the Mayor.

Emma has her phone out, listening, then hangs up. "It's Zelena's time portal, David just left a message saying some how she died, and it triggered it. Regina, I'm sorry."

"What?" Regina is a bit shocked at the news, but recovers quickly. "I will worry about that later, it's not like we were close, she did try to kill me a few times, threatened Henry, and your baby brother."

Emma moves toward the barn. Regina grabs her arm. "Emma, wait. We need to get out of here."

"Not till we find a way to close it." Emma looks at the barn, but again Regina tugs on her arm.

"Do you have your magic back?"

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. You have magic though."

The noise from the barn is getting louder. "I'm not dealing with this till we find out more. My magic may not be enough."

Just then the barn doors crash open inward. A powerful suction hits Emma first, knocking her down, causing her to drop her phone, and starts to pull her inside, feet first. A split second later, Regina is also on the ground, being pulled in.

As Regina passes a support pole, she latches on to it, wrapping arms around it. Emma as grabbed on to the brunette's legs, but is slipping further into the swirling abyss.

"REGINA! I can't hold on."

Just as Emma slips off, "EMMA!" Regina cries out, then rolling her eyes, "Damn idiot! Why do I keep going after this woman!" Regina releases her hold on the post, and follows Emma through the portal.

Once both women gone, the portal closes. The night is silent except for the buzzing of Emma's cell phone, laying in the dirt. An incoming call from David goes unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is part 4, where the action really starts to get going. :)**

A dense wooded area, calm, peaceful, with the sun filtering down through the majestic trees. Suddenly a bright yellow orange opening appears, then two bodies fall out, and the opening vanishes.

Tumbling to the earth, Emma and Regina land face down among the forest debris. Getting up on her knees, then looking around as she stands up, Emma exclaims, "No. Noo...noo.." as she turns in a circle.

Regina, having settled herself on her feet, is brushing off bits of dirt and leaves, sighs. "Appears we are back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I got that."

"The only question is when."

Emma looks up, then spies something on a tree. As she gets a closer look, Regina glance at her. "Miss Swan?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Emma points at the poster tacked to the tree.

Regina moves next to Emma, her eyes go wide.

For there on the tree, is a wanted poster, for Snow White. They have ported back to when Snow White was on the run from the Evil Queen.

Emma goes back, picks up the pack, and turns it upside down, dumping the book out. She picks it up and quickly looks through the pages.

"Why are you reading that now?"

"When we were falling through I was thinking about Henry and the story we all were reading at Granny's." Emma stops at the page, one showing when Snow and Charming first came in contact.

Regina moves towards Emma, thinking. "You think the time portal may work like other portals. That it takes you to the last place you were thinking of."

"Not where, when." The Sheriff points to the picture.

Regina looks impressed. "Excellent deduction Miss Swan." She smiles gently at Emma. "Unfortunately looks like this portal does not stay open long either."

"Nope, we are trapped. In the past." Emma gets up, putting the book back in the bag. Running her hand through her blonde locks, "This is why I should of left Storybrooke right after defeating Zelena." Realizing what she just said, Emma looks at Regina with regret. "Hey, I'm sorry, about...your sister."

"Yes. Well right now, that is the least of my worries, and we weren't exactly on the best of terms." Regina gives Emma a small smile. "We have been in dire straits before. We just need to figure out where we are exactly, get our wits, and focus on being constructive."

Regina looks at Emma, shrugging her shoulders. "So any ideas on how to get back?"

"How would I know. Who do I look like, Marty Mcfly?"

"Marty Mcwho?"

"The kid...with the lightning...and the Delorean...and they went back in time."

"Miss Swan, what are you carrying on about?"

"Back to the Future?" Seeing the blank look on Regina's face, Emma exclaims, "Seriously? In the 28 years that you were stuck in Ground Hog Day, you never seen that movie? Not even with Henry?"

"Dear, I had better things to do that sit around watching movies with hormonal teenagers." Regina rolls her eyes, scowling.

Emma grumbles, as she looks around, "Once we get back home, we need to have a Back to the Future marathon."

Regina reacts to Emma's reference to home. ' _Hmm, home huh? Keep thinking like that Emma._ ' "A marathon, how many of these movies are there?"

"Huh..oh...just three. Henry will love them."

The brunette just smirks, but before she can respond, the sound of hoof beats fast approaching causes them to look towards the road.

"Quick! Behind those trees!" Regina grabs Emma's arm.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but we can't be seen."

As soon as they are behind the clump of trees, both women peek around a tree. They see a group of four riders, that appear to be black knights, thundering past. Once they are out of sight, Regina moves away from the direction they went. "We need to go."

Emma heads in the direction they went.

"Where are you going!" Regina tries to grab Emma's arm again, but the blonde is out of reach as she heads IN the direction the soldiers went.

"To see what's up. Relax."

"Emma, no! Emma!" Regina growls low at the retreating back of Emma. "Damn it Swan!" The woman follows, with trepidation coursing through her body. She knows who these soldiers work for.

Regina finally catches up with Emma, who has slowed down, crouching behind some brushes. The brunette crouches down next to Emma. Looking out in front of them, they see a small village, mostly just a few homes. Apparently the soldiers have rounded them up, and are standing waiting.

Sounds of more horses, and wheels crunching on the dirt road, both women watch as a very elegant black carriage comes into view.

Regina immediately recognizes it. "Emma, we need to get out of here, now," whispers Regina, as anxiety shows on her face.

Emma ignores her companion, and moves a branch out of the way as the carriage rolls to a stop. "Nice carriage, wonder who it is?"

The door opens and out steps a woman, elegantly dressed in a hat, coat of red velvet trimmed in black, tight leather pants, ankle boots and gloves. They can't see who it is yet, as the occupant has exited on the opposite side as the hiding women.

Regina looks down, ' _I had hoped to avoid this.'_ thinks the former Evil Queen.

The woman approaches the villagers, removing her gloves. "Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair in you pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate at this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy."

Emma looks at Regina for a second, then back to the woman. "It's you."

"No. That's the Evil Queen."

The Evil Queen continues her speech, "You _will_ help."

"Nice outfit, like those pants, though not as nice as your sensible pant suits." Emma watches the Evil Queen, mesmerized. "How did you squeeze in those things?"

"Magic sometimes does come in handy dear. And that comment on my pants coming from Miss ' _How Much Tighter Can My Jeans Get_ ' Swan." Regina snarks back, but Emma is already fixated on the Queen.

Regina sees how Emma is looking at her past self, with adoration, and that damn puppy dog look. At first, Regina is feeling a bit angered, then realizes...' _damn it..I am NOT jealous of my self!...get a grip_.' But as she watches the blonde, thinks ' _wish she regarded me like that._ ' Then Regina catches the change in Emma' face from adoration to troubled.

"That's Marco, and Granny." Emma points out, as Regina turns to see. In among the villagers, definitely are two familiar faces, as Marco speaks.

"Please your Majesty. We are a peaceful village. What do you want from us?" Marco stands there, wringing his hat.

"Justice." Glares the Evil Queen. "If I find out any one in this village has helped the bandit Snow White," Emma startles at the name, "they will suffer dearly."

Taking a side glance at Regina, Emma sees something reflecting in those chocolate pools. Remorse, guilt, sorrow, and she can't help but put her hand out and touch the somber brunette's arm. At the touch, Regina looks at Emma, then glances down.

The Queen presses on. "Here is what helping Snow White looks like."

Two black knights come around the carriage, holding on to a woman, with a cover over her head. They stop, one of the men pulls the hood off. There stands a woman, with long brown hair, tanned complexion, her hands tied in front of her.

"Help me!" Screams the woman as she looks around frantic.

"Who wants to be next?"

The villagers either look down or away from the terrified woman.

"Please!" Cries the captive woman.

Emma ducks down and creeps off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping that woman. She's just a innocent w.." Regina grabs Emma's arm, pulling her around.

"Emma, no." Regina glances at the blonde, with sorrow in her eyes. "Zelena wanted to change the past. It's dangerous. Messing with anything can do untold damage for all of us."

"So we just have to let her die?" Emma points at the woman.

Bowing her head, Regina speaks quietly, "What ever her fate is, as much as it pains me right now, we can not interfere. Not if we want a chance to get back home and to Henry."

Seeing how distressed Regina is, Emma concedes, and both women move away from the village.

"We need to get out of these clothes." Regina stops, as she inspects Emma then herself. "Can't take a risk of you, and especially me, being seen." Regina tries to conjure up a clothing spell, but nothing happens.

"What's wrong? Why won't you magic work?" Emma quizzes.

"I don't know." Regina tries again, this time to bring up one of her fire balls, but she only brings up a very small flame on her finger, it then quickly snuffs out. "My magic is very weak here for some reason. Once we find some clothes, we need to go find Rumple, hopefully he won't have a meltdown when he sees us. But with out my magic, we are going to need him to help us get back home." Regina trudges off, with Emma following.

Shortly after, they come across a lone house. No one seems to be home, but there is some clothes drying on a line. Suddenly two hands grab the clothes and pull them off the line. After moving off a ways, both women duck behind bushes and trees to change.

Regina is the first to emerge. She is dressed in a dark green tunic, with a brown overcoat with a hood, and brown hide pants. As she adjusts the sleeves, she is thinking these must belong to a young adult as they seem to fit just perfect. "Miss Swan, we don't have all day."

"Yea..yea..hold your britches." Emma comes around a large tree, trying to adjust her top. The blonde has on a long skirt, with a tight corset, and a long hooded cape. Regina at first is stunned by the blonde in front of her. ' _Damn, she is beautiful_.' But then Emma starts adjusting her corset, pushing her breasts around, and Regina blushes and looks away.

"Is this really necessary?" The Sheriff keeps fidgeting with the clothes.

"What would you have done if the Queen had spotted us. I mean I look like her. That would not go over to well dear."

"We could of run."

"You forget, the Queen has magic, we wouldn't have run far."

Emma rolls her eyes.

Regina continues, "The point is to minimize making a lasting impression. Sadly red leather is and never was in vogue here," smirks the brunette.

Emma is still messing with her new outfit. "The only lasting impression I am concerned with is what this corset is making on my spleen."

Once more, Regina has to hide her eyes as she catches herself staring at Emma. The wild blonde locks, that tight corset, those beautiful sea-green eyes. Her heart beating faster, Regina moves to pick up the bag with the book. "Your discomfort is nothing compared to what would happen if we effect the time line. We need to proceed with all caution."

Emma finally has stopped messing around, and looks at Regina for the first time. ' _Wow...she looks...sexy_ ' "You look rather dashing Madam Mayor." Emma smiles, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Looks like you got the better end of the deal."

' _Hmmm...I don't think so_.' Regina moves toward Emma, taking the hood she pulls it up over the blonde's head. For just a few moments, sea-green stare into chocolate brown. Hearts start racing. Reluctantly, Regina breaks the spell, pulls her hood up also. "We need to head off. Luckily I remember how to get to Rumple's castle."

As they continue down the road, just as they were coming upon to a fallen log, and about to go around, they hear a horse neighing. Stopping, they both glance back, but nothing is there at first. But then over the low dip in the road, several gray horses, with men adorned with helmets, wearing white garments trimmed in blue.

Putting her hand on Emma's shoulder, Regina pushes Emma towards the woods. "Quickly, hide!"

They hide behind a large copse of hackberry. Ducking down, they peer out and watch as the entourage approaches, with four knights, surrounding a large, ornate carriage, white with gold trim.

"You people sure know how to ride in style I will give you that."

"Shhh!"

The forward guards reach the fallen log. "Halt!" One of the men calls out. Soon a man inside the carriage exits. He is tall, handsome, with short sandy blond hair, wearing a red noble man's jacket, with gold trim, and white pants. The man walks up to the men, calling back at the carriage, "Tis nothing but a fallen tree." He bends to examine the log.

Regina eyes go wide, then puts her hand on Emma's. "Emma, That's..."

"My dad." Emma can't suppress the affection in her smile.

Regina peeks at Emma, seeing the endearing look in those green eyes, as the young Charming gazes at her father. The brunette turns back to the scene in the road, a small smile on her face, moving her hand away from the blonde's, as she ponders, ' _Emma, you can't run from the fact that you are Daddy's little girl'_.

"We should go, we don't want to be seen by your father." Regina gently coaxes.

But Emma is so charmed, literally, by the man in front of her, she doesn't even hear Regina. Then her eyes sparkle, and her grin gets wider, as she realizes the significance of what they are witnessing. Quickly, she looks over her right shoulder, up into the trees. There she spies a lone figure, hiding among the branches, shrouded in a cloak. Then just very briefly, a glimpse of long black hair, and the face of Snow White, her mother, then the face is hidden once more.

Regina glances at Emma, then turns to see what she is looking at. She sees the figure up in the tree but does not understand why Emma has that cheeky grin. Turning back to the blonde, "Emma? Who is that?"

Just as Emma leans on a branch to get a closer look at her dad, the branch snaps. Cringing, she closes her eyes, then opens one up, squinting up into the tree where her mother is.

Snow jerks at the sound of the snap, panics and stumbles out of the tree. Hitting the ground, she stands, looks toward where the sound came from, scowls, and at the yell of the men in the road, takes off running. By the time Regina has turned her head to see what is going on, all she sees is the back end of the person disappearing into the woods.

Emma guiltily turns to watch her father get back in the carriage, and the troop head down the road. Soon as they are out of sight, Regina moves out into the road with a reluctant Emma in tow.

Emma quietly says, "You know that thing about small changes having consequences?"

Regina eyes Emma, sees the sheepish look. "Emma?"

"What about big changes."

"Emma..who... what did we do?" Regina's eyebrows hike up.

"Not we...me. When I snapped that branch." Emma looks at Regina, eyes rimmed with tears. "This was the moment my parents first met. That woman in the tree, that was my Mom."

"Snow?"

Emma nods her head.

"And because of us, now they didn't. This is what I meant Emma!"

"I know...I'm really sorry. Just it was so cool to actually be here to watch part of my parents story. It made it so real." Emma slowly walks down the road, her head hanging, as she kicks at the dirt.

"Miss Swan, where are you going."

"Don't know. Somewhere I can't fuck things up again."

Regina catches up with the sullen woman. Not knowing what to say at that moment. the brunette walks silently next to Emma. They stay like that for a while, till Regina can't stand the somber quiet. Not sure why she seems to keep touching the blonde, she lays her hand on Emma's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey. Emma. We will fix this. It's was just an accident." Regina gives Emma a diminutive smile. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Emma peers into chocolate brown eyes, blinks, and returns a slight smile. "It's okay." She then gazes down at the ground again, as she keeps walking.

Regina sees something just past Emma, off to the side. A bit of movement, something white in color. Squinting, the former Evil Queen goes to investigate. Approaching a copse of thick shrubbery, she glances through. With a smile, she calls quietly. "Emma. Emma! Come here."

Realizing that her companion has stopped, she peers back, and sees Regina motioning for her to come over, quietly. Reaching the brunette's side, Emma gives her a quizzical stare.

"What is it?"

"Take a look. I think this may cheer you up."

Emma looks through the branches. "Apples!" There is a large apple tree full of apples, and what appears to be a horse, it's head down, eating them off the ground.

Sighing, Regina gives an exasperated roll of her eyes. "No idiot! Look...there," as she points.

"Regina I have seen horses before...what is so diff...Holy..shit!" Emma's eyes go wide, as the animal raises it's head, and she realizes she is looking at a unicorn. "Is that...wait..they're real?"

' _Oh give me strength not to smack her up side her head_ ' thinks Regina but retorts, "Yes dear, they are real, did you forget where we are?"

"I like unicorns," Emma murmurs, as she stares at the creature. "It's magnificent."

Regina also stares, but not at the unicorn but at the blonde, seeing that lovable smile, sparkling green, ' _Yes, you are.'_

The unicorn stands calm and serene, then suddenly, there is a low grumbling noise. It perks it's ears up, then quickly moves off deeper into the woods.

Regina peers around for the sound of the noise. "What in the hell is that." Then it's heard again, and Regina just stares at Emma, who has a sheepish look.

"Sorry." As both women look at the source of the noise. Emma is rubbing her growling stomach. "I'm hungry. I don't know about you, but I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast..and I have no clue when the hell that even was. Time is so fucked up here." With that, Emma stalks over to the tree and picks several apples, putting a couple in her pockets. "Here, I know you love these." She smirks as she tosses one to Regina, who catches it.

"Thanks dear. You know they say when you see a white unicorn, that it means good fortune. Let us take that as a sign that we will get things back on track and get home to our family." Giving Emma a heartfelt smile, she bites into the apple. "Let's get going, sooner we get to Rumple's the sooner we can get out of here."

Now in good spirits, Emma follows Regina back out on to the road. With out their cell phones, it's hard to gauge what time it is, but both agree that they need to find Rumple before it gets dark. Soon Regina heads off the road, following a trail. Emma is close behind, when Regina stops. The blonde stops just behind Regina, peering over her shoulder. For a brief second, Regina's heart stops, then picks up pace. She avoids turning her head as Emma's cheek is nearly touching hers.

"So...is that it?" Emma barely whispers, so close to a certain brunette's ear. Regina gulps, then finally, reluctantly, moves away, then turns.

"Yes, that's Rumple's castle."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter isn't as long, but I will make up for it in the next one :)**

 **thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is my first big story ever, and it's starting to take on a life of it's own.**

"It's a little more imposing than the pawn shop." Emma states as she glances at the castle in the distance. "So what do we do, go up, knock on the door, and introduce ourselves. 'Hey we're from the future and wonder if you can help us'."

"We need to approach him cautiously. He may not be happy to see me. We have a complicated past."

"Hello dearies." A male voice sounded behind both women.

As both women turn, Emma stares, opened mouth at the man in front of her. Grayish, scaly skin, nasty looking teeth, unkempt hair, odd looking eyes, in very flamboyant clothes, which include tight leather pants.

' _What is up with the tight leather pants in this place_.' Emma thinks as she continues to eyeball the man in front of her.

"Better close that mouth dearie, you'll catch less flies that way." Rumplestiltskin stares at Emma, then sees the other woman turn, and immediately using magic, grabs Regina by the throat.

Regina reaches up with both hands at her throat, gasping out, "Emma."

Emma goes for Rumple, "STOP!" but gets thrown to the ground by an invisible force.

"I don't know who you two are, or why she looks like the Queen but why don't you," Rumple glances at Emma, "run off while I have a _chat_ with HER." He points at the struggling brunette.

Emma gets up, slowly approached Rumpelstiltskin, "She won't hurt you. You have to listen to me."

"And why would I have to do that."

"Because if you don't let her go, you will never see your son again."

After a few seconds, as he mulls that over, he lets go of Regina. She crumples to the ground, gasping and rubbing her throat. Emma goes toward the fallen woman, and helps her stand. "You okay?"

"Yes...I am fine...thank you."

Rumple points at Emma, "What do you know of my son."

"His name is Baelfire. You're planning on enacting a curse in hopes of reuniting with him."

Rumple is taken aback. "Who told you that. What are you, some kind of wizard?" He eyes Regina, as he still has not idea who she is.

"No I'm not a wizard. I'm the one that breaks the curse that she," Emma points at Regina, "casts so you can come to the land with out magic to find your son." Emma hesitates, then concedes, "I am the product of True Love."

Rumple stares at Regina, then back to the blonde. "But that's speculation. Part of my plan. But I haven't done it yet."

Regina finally speaks up, as she flashes a knowing look at her former mentor, "You will, or rather I will cast that curse, and she," pointing at Emma, giving her a quick smile, "will break it, and you will succeed."

"If that's true then that means..."

"We are from the future." Emma confirms.

"But time travel hasn't been done."

Emma gives a slight laugh. "Yeah, well some one has cracked that code. We need your help."

Giggling manically, "Help?" Waving his hands, Rumple peers at Emma. "You need my help, then answer me one question. Do I find my son?"

Emma's face shows a bit of sadness, not able to meet the man's eyes.

"Answer me!" Rumple demands.

"Hey! Don't speak like that to the mother of YOUR grandson." Regina barks back. "And to answer you, yes, you do find your son."

"Grandson? Bae and...her?" Rumple points at Emma, appalled. "They are...together?"

"No..no..we are not...it's complicated." Emma finally interjects, "But yes, we have a son together. That's why we need your help. I want to get back to our son."

Rumplestilskin contemplates. "I find Bae. How...eh... wait.. don't tell me.. If I succeed I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

With a sheepish look, Emma runs her hand through her blonde locks. "Yea, about that. It may already been thrown off."

"You've changed it. What have you done."

Emma glances at Regina, then back to Rumple. "We interrupted my parents meeting."

Sighing, he motions them to follow him. As the two women trail behind, Rumplestilskin waves his hand and all three disappear in a puff of blueish black smoke.

==========SQ===============SQ===============SQ============

The trio enter a large great room in Rumple's castle. Emma looks around impressed. There is a long table in the middle. A spinning wheel in one corner. There are various items on display, either on shelves, or inside glass cases.

"Now I understand the pawn shop." Emma murmurs.

"What's that dearie?"

"Never mind, you will understand in the future."

Regina, having been in this room many times is unimpressed. "Thank you for believing us."

"Never said I believed you...yet. If you really are the Queen, then show me. Do some magic I would recognize."

Regina appears apprehensive, "I can't. My magic is weak here for some reason." She then tries to conjure a fireball, and the same result as last time, where a small, fizzling flame ignites on her finger tip then quickly disappears."

"Hmm...not very impressive."

Regina's ire gets up. "LOOK you pompous little imp! Just help us! You spent enough time manipulating me into doing your damn bidding just to cast that curse. As Emma said, if you want to see your son, you _will_ help us." By this time Regina has moved close to the Dark One and points her finger at his nose, her eyes smoldering.

"Weeeelll...look who has their feathers all ruffled up. I think I may see just a little bit of that Evil Queen after all." Rumple claps his hands together.

"Hey! She isn't evil anymore, so just drop the 'E' word." Emma is beside the brunette, practically rubbing elbows.

Rumple eyes both women. "Hmmmm...why is it, that the one who supposedly breaks my curse is defending the one that cast the curse, I wonder." He gives them both an alluring glare.

"We are friends. We share a...we have something in common. That's all you need to know...for now." Emma gives Regina a subtle smile. "Look I know time travel is hard to swallow."

"Not as hard as the other mystery you presented me." Rumple sits at the end of the table, like he is on some throne.

Just then a young woman enters, in a simple blue and white dress. "Oh, Rumplestilskin, you're back." She approaches, glancing at the strangers.

Emma turns, recognizing the woman. "Belle!"

"Do...do we know each other?"

"Oh..sorry, no.. uhm..Mr. Go..Rumple...The Dark One told us about you."

Belle looks at Rumples, smiling. "Oh did he."

Rumple looks aghast. "No!" Glares at Emma, then back at Belle, waving his hand. "Go away...and read a book...or whatever it is you like to do. Come back later to clean."

Belle smiles at Emma and Regina, then smirks at Rumple. "You could ask nicely."

"I could also turn you into a toad."

"Enough!" Regina barks, "Why don't you be nice to the girl, it may benefit you later on."

Belle grins in appreciation, then exits the room.

"It's a miracle you two fell for each other." Emma whispers.

Once again, Rumple is appalled, "Who..What? Your telling me I fall for the hired help?"

"Miss Swan has a strange sense of humor." Regina snarks, "But let's get back to her parents, please."

"Yea..yea...who are they?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma supplied, "His real name is Prince James."

"King George's son? The one whose marriage I just arranged?"

Emma moves around as she fidgets. "That's what I am trying to tell you. That marriage wasn't suppose to happen because the ring he has was suppose to give to his fiancee gets stolen by Snow."

Steepling his hands, Rumple gazes at the two women. "That's quite a tale you're spinning."

"Here." Emma glances at Regina, who pulls the book out of the pack, handing it to Emma. The blonde puts it on the table in front of the imp. "Let me show you. It's in the book."

As she flips the pages, she gapes, then peers at Regina. Most of the pages are blank. "Wa..What?"

"It's gone." Regina stands next to Emma, as she now flips the pages. "Anything that was suppose to happen after your parent's met has disappeared." She looks up with dread.

Rumple waves his hand over the book. "The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point on forward becomes uncertain. As you see, the future is a blank page."

Both women look at each other, murmuring, "Henry."

"Who's Henry?" Rumple peers at Regina, "Your father?"

With out thinking, Regina responds never breaking eye contact with those green eyes. "No, our son."

"Excuse me?" Rumple stands up quickly as he sees an invisible exchange between the two women, "Ours..as in whose? You..and her...wait..I thought she was.."

Emma finally breaks the eye contact, declaring, "I told you, it's complicated...believe me, you will understand in the future." Emma closes the book, putting it back in the bag. "Right now we need to find a way to get Snow to steal that ring so we can put their story back on track."

"You are in luck. There's a ball tomorrow night at King Midas castle. Prince James will be there and so will the ring."

"So we just need to get my mother there."

"How?" Regina queries. "We don't even know where she is?"

Rumple clears his throat. "Allow me." He walks over toward a table. The two mothers right behind him. On the table is a small crystal ball. He waves his hand over the object. An image appears, showing Snow talking to a bearded man.

Emma smiles, "There she is."

"That's Blackbeard."

Emma gazes at Regina, "The pirate? You know him?"

"I have used his services in the past. He is untrustworthy, easily taking money then will double cross you." Regina peers at the image. "Looks like Snow is trying to secure passage on his ship."

"And it appears she is failing miserably." The Dark One giggles.

"She can't escape the Queen with out the money she will get for the bag of jewelry and the ring." With doe-like eyes, Emma cast them on Rumplestilskin. "Can you help us?"

"Help you? I can with getting your portal to the future open again."

Emma gives the Dark One an expectant look.

"But getting your parents together, you made that mess dearie. You know what you did, now go undo it." Rumple waves his hands, shooing them away.

Regina turns to Emma, "If she is looking for passage out of the kingdom, I may know someone who," Regina cringes at the thought of the person, "has a ship she may try seek."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say yet till we see if she makes contact with him. We need to get to that port town soon as possible."

Rumple glares at both women. "Well have fun, the door is that way."

"Wait, you can't just poof us there?"

"Hmmm...no. I suggest you get walking now. It's a long walk, and the sun is setting."

Regina is trying to remain civil with the damn imp, she points to her and Emma, "What about us? We can't go out looking like us, especially me. You know what to do Rumple, so just do it."

"You are right. That I can help with." Rumple goes over to the women, goes behind them, using his hand, he starts at the top of Emma's head and moves his hand down. He duplicates the same movement with Regina. He stands back admiring his work. "Hmm..not bad." He giggles, clapping his hands. "That should work."

Emma glances at herself and then Regina, arching an eyebrow. "We look the same."

"We look the same to each other, but to anyone else we will look different, it's a glamour spell."

"Right you are, your Majesty."

Snapping his fingers, Rumple summons a full length mirror. Turning around, the women gape at the image reflecting back. Emma now looks like a woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, a common face with little make up, ears a bit big, and a slightly crooked nose. But it's Regina's reflection that has both women wide eyed.

"What the hell Rumple?" Regina growls, as she glares. What she sees is a man, with short, nearly black hair, with hints of a beard and mustache, and piercing blue eyes. "Is this some kind of damn joke?"

"A man and a woman traveling together is less likely to draw attention, which you want to avoid as much as possible."

Still staring at Regina's reflection, Emma smirks. "Make sense Regina, besides you are kind of handsome." Her green eyes twinkle as she gazes at the blue ones, then turns her head to admire the chocolate ones she rather look at instead. ' _But not as gorgeous as you are in my eyes'._

"Miss Swan, I will remember that once we get home and I have my magic back." Regina curls her lip up, arching an eyebrow.

"Whatever Regina." Laughs the blonde, as she gathers up the bag.

"One more thing Rumple, and I don't want to hear any back talk, but we need a little bit of gold. We need to get food, also some supplies before we get to Midas castle."

"Yes...yes.." The imp grabs a couple strands of spun gold, handing it to Regina. "Now best be on your way, time is at the essence." And with that, he gives them a final dismissal.

The women gather cloaks, and the bag, and head out of the room, and then leave the castle behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my fav chapter so far. I actually wrote this a couple weekends ago. It's all mine, not one part of it was in the actual episode :) Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

After traveling for what seemed hours, Emma slows to a stop, looking around.

"Why are you stopping?" Regina also looks around the clearing, for signs of trouble.

"We need to stop and rest, and this looks like as good as any." Emma likes the small clearing, surrounded by dense forest. An old log is laying on it side in the middle, the ground is pretty level, with a nice patch of dense grass.

"For what?" The former evil Queen growls.

"To make camp. Get a fire going, and get some sleep." The blonde continues to survey the area.

"Here?" Pointing to the ground, Regina looks up in horror. "On the...ground?"

Emma turns to glare at Regina. "We slept on the ground in Neverland. What is so damn different here?"

"I don't have magic here, that's what's different!" Regina takes a step.

"What has that got to do with anything!" Now Emma takes a step, as she throws up her hands.

"I can't make the ground softer!"

By this time both women are face to face, with only inches separating them. ' _Damn I just want to kiss her',_ both women think at the same time.

Emma is the first to back away, as she sighs heavily, her eyes rolling to the top of her head. "Regina, we have been walking for hours, ever since we left Rumple's damn castle. You're from around here, do you know how much further it is to this so called port town Rumple said we need to get to?"

Regina gives Emma a scowl, along with the famous arched eyebrow. "How would I know. If I needed to go somewhere, I just poofed my way there. Else I had my driver take me in my carriage."

"Have you got your magic back yet?" Emma asks the brunette, sees her shake her head, then points at herself. "Well this driver is exhausted. We both have been up for, Shit...my time is fucked up, but we have been up and moving around since what, almost a day and half, least over 24 hours. I can't even remember."

"If you had just listened to me for once! When I told you not to go check out that damn portal! We wouldn't be here!" Regina yells, stomping around the area, hand raised in anger.

Emma looks at the raging woman, feels guilty, cause she knows she screwed up again. "I know," Emma says quietly, "I'm sorry. Look, we both are tired, and hungry. Let's just get a small fire going and get some sleep. We can think better in the morning." Emma starts picking up sticks around the clearing and making a pile near the fallen log.

"So you really want me to sleep on the ground, in the dirt." Regina commented.

Emma gives a whine as she looks up at the night sky. "I don't see any B&B's around do you? So yea, besides, we been taking turns squatting behind trees and bushes all day, and you have a problem with sleeping on the ground?"

"But I wasn't touching the ground, I told you I used magic." Regina gives a slight pout, which as tired and grumpy as Emma is, finds so damn adorable.

"Look, I am going to walk around just along the tree line to find firewood. Why don't you look for some rocks, about yea big," Emma spreads her hands to show Regina the size she is looking for. "You can make a fire ring near this log." Emma removes her cloak and lays it on the log. Then heads out near the tree line.

"Miss Swan, pray tell how do plan on making a fire, by rubbing to sticks together?" Regina reluctantly starts looking around on the ground for some rocks.

Emma pipes up from behind some bushes, as she looks back at Regina, smirking. "No, that's what I have you for." Laughing, Emma resumes her search.

Regina peers quizzically at where Emma disappeared.

Emma continues her thinking, "Remember when you tried to make that fireball and it looked more like a fizzling candle. I am hoping you can do that again. It should be just enough to light some tinder and then I can use the tinder to get the fire going."

"Emma? How did you learn all this about fire building?" Regina is genuinely impressed with the blondes knowledge.

"Trust me, I've done this before. Runaway, remember? You learn a lot of survival skills on the streets." Emma wanders back dragging a couple of dead tree limbs. She drops those and heads out again.

Regina takes the bag with the book in it, lays it next to the log, then she also removes her cloak and folds it, and puts it on top of Emma's. She spies some rocks that look to be the right size and moves to retrieve them.

Both women work in silence for a while. Regina finds enough rocks to form a nice fire ring, and Emma makes two more trips to get enough wood to keep the fire going though out the night. She then starts breaking down the tree limbs and adds those to the pile. Next she takes some tinder, lays it in the ring, then starts laying the wood on top, sort of tepee style, starting with the smaller twigs, and going up in size till she stands back and survey's her creation.

"That should be good for now." Emma then turns to Regina, "You did a great job on the ring." She smiles gently at the dark haired woman.

"Thank you dear." Regina replies in a tired voice.

Emma takes a small bit of tinder and holds it in her hand. Gesturing at Regina, "Okay, c'mere. See if you can make that fireball thing again."

Regina rolls her eyes, but complies with the request. She concentrates, and though normally she would have a nice softball size fireball, she only produces, barely a flicker of flame. Emma eyes sparkle with glee. "That's it! Okay, now just get it near this tinder."

"Are you sure about this Swan?" Regina protests.

"Yes, just get it near, once it starts to smolder, then we just need to blow on it to give it a chance to ignite." Emma waits while Regina makes the flame again, then watches as Regina puts her finger sized flame on the tinder. "Now blow on it." Both women put their faces close to the bundle in Emma's hand, and blow gently. Soon a small trickle of smoke, then a burst of flame.

"We did it," whispers Regina, grinning as she turns her head to look at Emma. Gulping, she quickly turns away, as she nearly collided with the blondes cheek.

"Yep, told ya. Now to just put this down here, and there we go, a nice fire to keep us warm, and keep any critters away." Emma watches as the flames lick the wood and soon they have a nice fire going. Emma then goes back into the woods, "Be right back."

At first Regina just chalked it up to Emma needing to take care of personal business, but when Emma emerged with an arm full of dry leaves, dumping them, the headed back out again. She does this a few more times, then spreads the leave around, then takes Regina's cloak and puts it over the leaves, then takes the bag with the book in it, puts it at one end, as a pillow.

"There you go your Majesty, it's not the Ritz's but it's all I can muster up." Emma bows with a flourish.

Regina is actually touched by the gesture, knowing that Emma is exhausted. "Thank you Emma."

Emma then goes to her bag, and pulls out an apple. "Last apple, I hope we can find some real food tomorrow." Emma then takes her pocket knife she had with her when she came through the portal, and uses it to cut the apple in half. Going to Regina, she hands her the apple. "Here, it's not much but least it will help." Regina takes the apple but puts it to the side.

Meanwhile Emma goes over to pick up the water skin they had acquired at Rumple's, takes a drink then again takes that over for Regina. She then sits next to the brunette on the log, and eats her apple, while staring at the fire. After a prolonged silence from Regina, Emma takes a glance sideways, and is concerned about the sadness portrayed on the other woman's face. She gently nudges Regina's shoulder with her own. "Hey, you okay? You seemed out of it off and on today. Is something bothering you?" Emma inquires, with a caring look, "We're friends, you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, dear." Regina continues to stare dismally, as if seeing something in the flames.

"You need to eat Regina." Emma looks past Regina where the apple lays.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Regina, talk to me, please? What is bothering you. Is it because I fucked up? I said I am sorry." Taking a stick, Emma jabs at the fire. "We will find a way to get home, back to Henry."

Regina reacts with a slight smile when Emma mentions home again. "What...no, Emma, it's not you. It's me. I...I just.." Emma waits patiently for Regina to continue. "I guess I thought, maybe, just maybe I could get past that darkness I had, that a path toward redemption was possible, but then I come face to face with that monster from my past, and realize...I can never be rid of it. It will always haunt me, taunt me, to the point of why am I even trying!" Regina turns her face away, tears forming.

"Hey, you are not a monster. I know you did some terrible things. Heard all the stories." Emma pats Regina on the back, not even realizing she is doing it.

"But you never came face to face with her till this morning!" Regina jerks her head up, her eye brimming with tears. "I just feel so ashamed, disgusted , and just loath myself."

Emma just continues to rub the former Queen's back. "You're not that same woman. She was over 30 years ago. Think of this as a way to see how far you have come, grown even. To come out of that dark, dark place you once were in."

"The thing of it is, we will most likely either run into her again, or her men, or even people from a village she tormented or even obliterated." Regina continues to stare into those sea-green eyes, looking for any kind of negative emotions, but is seeing nothing but care.

"Then we will deal with it if we do." Nods Emma, as she moves her hand from Regina's back, instead taking the distraught woman's hand. "Tell me this, back there when the Evil Queen was threatening those people, and that woman. How did it make you feel, right then, watching." Emma gently rubs her thumb along the long hand.

Regina avoids looking at the hand holding hers, as she once more stares at the fire. "Vile, disgusted, extremely saddened that I had cause so much suffering."

"Do you think that woman you were back there would be feeling like that now?" Emma puts her hand on Regina's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

Regina blinks, "No. No...she wouldn't have given a damn."

Emma releases Regina's chin, but still looks into those chocolate pools. "The woman I know is not that Evil Queen. Even when I first came to Storybrooke, you were no where near her badness. Yea you were a bitch on wheels," Emma smirks, "and a royal pain in my ass...still are. But to me, you're Regina, Henry's other mother, and my friend."

Regina shyly looks down, not sure how to respond to Emma's last statement.

"We both were not princesses." Emma's lips curl up on one end.

Regina looks up and raises an eyebrow, but before she can give a retort, Emma pipes in, "You know what I mean!" She laughs. "We both have fucked up pasts. Lots of regrets, remorse, guilt, whatever. Thing of it is, I don't blame my parents, or you. I may still blame your mother a bit, but even she was taken advantage of by the one person we all have in common."

"Rumple."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde responds, "Yea. He manipulated all of us. Just so he could get that damn curse to bring him to where his son was. And look what that got him. Neal is dead." Emma shakes her head. "But for all that bullshit we had endure, we survived, yea a bit damaged, and you know, I don't regret any of it, well most of it, because one good, wonderful thing came out of it." Giving Regina a knowing look, she smiles brightly.

"Henry." Regina responds quietly, also smiling.

"Henry. If a certain little boy had not come into both our lives, to change us for the better, we still would be in that bitter, self-depreciating lives of our past. It's because of Henry, that when I got out of prison, I worked to get my G.E.D, found odd jobs here and there till one day someone took a chance on me, used my special skills for good use, and taught me the trade of being a bail bonds person. I probably still be a thief stealing from rich jackasses for a living if I hadn't made a change.

Regina's eyes open wide for a second, as she thinks ' _Like Robin_ ', then Tink's voice ' _it could possibly just take you to the closest person with the same traits and qualities_ '. She then shakes her head to clear those thoughts.

"So now forget all that crap, eat your apple. I promise it's not poisoned." Smirking, the blonde winks at Regina.

"Cursed, there is a difference dear," Picking up the apple, Regina finds she is suddenly hungry after all."

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for being a good...friend." Shyly Regina looks at Emma.

Emma places a hand on Regina's shoulder as she stands, looks down at her, with one of her puppy dog looks. "Back at ya."

Regina nibbles on the apple, while watching the blonde grab her cloak, then spreading it next to Regina's, then proceeds to lay down.

"What are you doing?" A curious brow raised.

"Tired." Mumbling, Emma turns, "Going to sleep, I suggest you do the same." She pats the space next to her, then rolls back over, facing away from the fire.

"There?" .

Emma gives a big sigh, turns back over again, looking at the brunette. "Yea. This way you can be close to the fire, with me on the other side to protect you from any animals or other creatures."

Regina snarks. "With what Sheriff. You left your gun, neither of us has magic." The brunette gets up, moving over to the bedding, arms crossed.

"Damn it woman!" Emma blurts out as she gets up, goes over to the wood pile, finds a large limb, brings it back, lays down, putting the limb next to here. "There now I am armed. Would you just lay down and go to sleep!" Emma once more rolls away from the fire.

Realizing how tired she really is, Regina gives in and lays down on the bed of leaves that Emma took extra effort to make for her. She then hears a quiet mumbling.

"Seriously, when we get back home, I need to take you and Henry camping."

Smiling at the reference to home again, Regina lays down, facing the fire. "We will see, dear."

"Good night...Gina.." mumbles Emma as she falls asleep.

"Sleep well, my knight," whispers Regina, with a small smile. At first she isn't sure she can sleep, but soon follows Emma, as the sounds of the low fire cracks, and insects chirping lull both women into a deep sleep.

=======SQ========SQ==============SQ=======

Warmth envelopes the woman, while sunlight filters through a golden haze. Lying on a lush green field of thick, soft grass. The feeling of being secure and safe. Then it moved. Slowly, a chocolate orb opens. Then the other. At first, Regina is trying to figure what is blocking her eyes, as she is seeing through that golden haze that was in her dream. She tries to move her right hand, but she can't, so using her left one, she goes to move the obstruction. Quizzically, as she feels the light strands as she moves them off her face, she looks down. Both eyebrows shoot up. A blonde head, lightly snoring.

'What in the hell?' Regina now sees why she can't move her right arm. Apparently some time during the night, the brunette rolled on her back, and Emma had completely rolled over, making use of Regina as a mattress. For the blonde was semi sprawled on top of Regina. Her right arm over Regina's stomach, her right leg swung over her hip and upper thighs, and said blonde head buried in the crook of her neck. Regina just laid there, trying to quell her nerves at the situation, but then this overwhelming feeling, just like in her dream, of feeling warm, safe, and well, protected, hit her. She closes her eyes for a few minutes, relishing the feel of the woman she has grown to care for, she snuggles into her, then Emma starts breathing in Regina's ear.

Gulping at the sensations, she tries to evaluate the situation. ' _This is not good..well, no..it is good..but this can't happen_.' Regina knows Emma would be extremely alarmed and embarrassed if she wakes up like this. The former Evil Queen decides the gentle approach is in order to awaken the sleeping blob on top of her. She very subtlety pokes Emma shoulder, the one encasing her.

"Emma." Whispers Regina.

Emma moans in the brunettes ear, then snuggles even closer.

' _That definitely did not work_!' Regina groans, as a warmth of a different kind shoots through out her body. ' _Time for plan B_.' Taking a deep breath, "MISS SWAN!"

Emma bolts up, hastily gets to her feet, all the while grabbing the limb and stands over Regina. "Whaaa...where...whoo?" All the while looking around, wide eye, breathing in pants.

Regina can't help her self as she lies there laughing at Emma's adorable face.

"Re..Regina? What...what in the hell?" Emma looks down at the laughing woman.

"Your...your face...Oh..my ..god..." Regina collapse again in a fit of laughter.

Emma takes a few calming breaths, drops the limb, crosses her arms and looks down Regina. "What is so fucking funny."

"I'm.." pants, "I'm sorry Emma, I was just trying to wake you and you sleep like a log, so I had to use my best technique that I use on Henry.

"By scaring the living daylights out of me? Sheesh, next time, just poke me with a stick or something." Emma, now wide awake, straightens out her skirt and corset, and then bends to pick up her cloak. Shaking it, she then puts that on. "Glad I can be such entertainment for you Madam Mayor. How about we pack up, make sure the fire is out and start back on the road." Grumbles Emma.

"Did you sleep well dear?"

"Yea, yeah I did considering I had to sleep in this damn corset. Must of been tired, I'm actually surprised at how comfortable the ground was, felt almost like a mattress."

' _I am sure it did_.' Regina ponders, then, "Do you always sleep like that?"

"Like what?"

' _Like a protective blanket._ ' "So soundly. I tried to wake you quietly but it wasn't working."

"Hmm..not always, I usually don't sleep well at all, guess being exhausted helped."

 _'Hmmm...and I wasn't plagued with my usual nightmares either.'_ Well let's get going not sure how much farther we have to go." With that, both women walk into the woods, and soon finding the road, they head down it, both in a comfortable silence.

 **A/N: It maybe a few days before I get the next chapter up. This one will have the ladies at the tavern, meeting up with a certain bad pirate, and it's a bit more tricky to write it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok here is the next installment, was a bit tricky but I like how it came out.**

Emma Swan enters the dimly lit tavern. Her hair is damp, as she looks around. Spying Regina in a corner, she heads over towards the brunette. Regina has seen Emma enter, and is momentarily stunned, as she watches Emma comb her fingers through her wet locks. She is pulled out of her reverence when Emma speaks two words.

"Hey Reg."

"Excuse me?" Showing her annoyance, she quirks an eyebrow. At the same time she takes in the fresh, rosy color on Emma's cheek's.

Emma sits next to Regina, leans in close so no one can hear. "I can't call you by your name, you're suppose to be a guy remember? So thought I just call you Reg, or maybe Reggie," smirks the blonde.

Puffing out a breath, Regina rolls her eyes up. "Well don't get use to the name dear."

Still working on drying her hair, Emma looks around. "Thanks for getting that private bath for us to use. I know there isn't much we can do about our clothes, but least I feel cleaner."

"You are welcome, and thank you for letting me go first."

"Yea, well it was only right considering we were only like, what, three miles from here last night. I guess I figured since I made you sleep on the ground, it was the least I could do."

"Hmmm..yes, sleeping in a bed would have been preferred." ' _Though I will always cherish the memory of waking up with you even though it will be the only time,'_ sighs Regina.

"So what is there to eat in this place. I'm starving."

"I went ahead and ordered us something, just prior to you entering."

Just then a young, bleach blonde girl, with a very large bust, and who appears to be around 17 years old, approaches with a tray. "Here you go dark and handsome." She puts down a pitcher of water, mugs with a dark liquid in it, and some bread, as she practically pushes her breasts into Regina's face. "Your order should be out in a few minutes." The server winks at Regina, who is blushing.

Emma clears her throat. "Hey, thanks." The server briefly looks at Emma, takes in the commonly look, the imperfect features, and just goes back to Regina.

"Let me know if you need anything else sweet cheeks."

Just then a voice yells... "Meg stop flirting and get back to work!"

"Yes Mama. Til later," winks the blonde.

"What in the hell was that all about," whispers Regina.

"Uh...she thinks your a man remember, and apparently she thinks she's old enough to have her way with you." Emma continues to glare at the retreating woman, as she murmurs, "She needs to keep her eyes..and chest to herself if you ask me _."_

"You sound a bit jealous. But I was referring to how she looked at you. Like you were yesterday's garbage."

Shrugging, Emma grabs one of the mugs, takes a sip. "Eh, I'm use to it."

Regina flashes the blonde a questioning look, "You are so much better than her Emma _."_

Emma gives Regina a small smile, then picks up the mug and takes a sip. "Mmm thanks for this. What is this? Tastes like almost like coffee." Emma indicates the mug, "Normally don't care for straight black coffee, but right now even this tastes like heaven.

"It's called kaffee. It's very similar to our coffee, but it's made with a different kind of bean I believe." Regina gets up, goes to an empty table, grabs something, comes back and puts said items in front of Emma. Beaming at the brunette, Emma picks up the milk and sugar and proceeds to fix her kaffee to her liking. Taking another sip, "Haaaaaa...perfect! Thank you!" Emma bumps shoulders with Regina.

Just then the blonde comes back, plops down a bowl in front of Emma, then graciously sets a platter in front of Regina, as she leans on the table, her hip brushing the brunette's arm. Once more she winks at Regina, then heads off.

"Blonde bimbo," mutters Emma.

"What's that dear?"

"Nothing." Emma proceeds to dig into the bowl, finding it's some kind of stew, with meat, potatoes, carrots, and onion in a rich, savory broth. "Mmmmm! What is this? It's wonderful. Oh no..wait..don't tell me..I don't want to know."

"It's rabbit stew."

"What? Cute little bunnies? I told you I didn't want to know!" cries Emma, but she hasn't stopped eating, "Oh..well...sorry Bugs..I am too hungry to care right now."

"Slow down, you eat worse than our son."

"Reg, I haven't had a decent meal in days...so shut it," gripes the irritated Sheriff, as she tears off a piece of bread and stuffs it in her mouth. Then she looks over at what Regina is daintily eating. "What is that?"

"It's squab with braised turnips. It's actually very good."

"Excuse me..what?"

Rolling her eye, Regina cuts a piece, using the fork she puts it near Emma's mouth. "Here try it."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma carefully takes the tidbit, then chews, then surprise shows in her face. "Oh, that's actually good, tastes sort of like chicken."

"It's pigeon dear."

"Wha..what?" chokes out the blond. "Those nasty city birds...ewww."

"Not all pigeon are city dwellers. Here they are raised or caught out in the woods, even in our world, they are considered a delicacy."

"Hmm...well if they taste that good, may have to try it again once we get home." Taking a spoonful of her stew, she holds her hand under it, and moves it towards Regina. "Well since you shared your pigeon, it's only fitting I share my Bugs Bunny stew with you," smirking as she waits for Regina to take the bite.

"Mmm..yes it is rather tasty. Haven't had rabbit in a long time."

After watching Regina eat her pigeon very, very delicately, Emma chuckles.

"What?"

"Reg, you eat like..well like a queen."

"I am a queen."

"Yea but you're a guy. You need to eat like one."

"Oh so I am suppose to eat like...you," Regina snarks back.

Emma sports her trade mark cocky grin. "Well...yea."

Regina pauses, then gets an evil glint. She grabs one of the pigeons with her hand, then pulls off one small leg and tears into it. "There..is that better dear?"

Emma is transfixed on the former Queens lips, as Regina licks them. "Uh..um...yea."

Regina then rips off a small piece and this time brings it to Emma's lips with her fingers. Emma gazes at the offered morsel, or rather, the fingers holding the morsel. Opening her mouth, she delicately takes the tasty meat with her teeth, gently closing her lips around the fingers. "Mmmm..uh..thank you." The blonde murmurs as she chews, trying to quell her rapidly beating heart and breathing.

"Yo...you're ..uh..welcome," stammers the equally stunned Regina, as she can still feel those soft lips on her fingers. ' _I need to stop this, but I don't want to stop.'_

Both women continue to feed each other bits of their meal, neither realizing that they have yet to stop looking at each other.

A throat clears, and both blink and look up. "Are you all done sugar?" The server, is smiling at Regina.

"Oh, yes, thank you. It was all very delicious. Can we get a refill on the kaffee please?"

"Sure thing hot stuff!"

SMACK! Both Regina and the blonde look at Emma. "Okay, I have had enough of this." Pointing at the blonde server, Emma glares, "Can you not see we are together here? Besides HE is too old for you. You're a kid, don't you have to go play in a sand box or something?"

Glaring back at Emma, the blonde looks her up and down. "I rather play with him." Turning back to Regina, "You know, I would be a much better choice than...her...least you wouldn't have to pay me."

"Why I outta..!" Emma stands up, but Regina intercedes.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Regina speaks in a low tone. "Miss, I am not interested. I am perfectly happy with my companion here. You can go now." The blonde turns in a huff, after gathering the dirty dishes. Turning to Emma, Regina lowers her voice. "You need to calm down! We don't need to draw attention to us."

"She started it! She thinks I am some damn hussy." Emma sits back down, crossing her arms, scowling.

"Yes and you have to remember she sees a different woman that I do. Just forget about her. We need to concentrate on our next move."

"What is this plan, and who is it we are waiting for that you couldn't tell me before."

"It's someone we both know, though you," Regina makes a disgusted face, "know more intimately."

Scrunching up her eyes, Emma thinks who this could be, then realizes, "Hook? We are waiting for Hook? First off, we are NOT intimate, and second why him?"

Regina shows a bit of surprise as she comments, "If he is in port, then I am hoping that Snow will try to seek passage on his ship. And what do you mean, you two always seem to be joined at the hip."

"It's not for his lack of trying. I'm just...well I like the attention but he really isn't what I am looking for..he was just a distraction..." Reaching for the water pitcher, Emma's throat, a bit dry from this topic of discussion, she pours a cup of water. As she does, Regina spies something on her left wrist.

'What is that?"

"Uh..a pitcher?"

"No idiot, that..on your wrist. Is that a tattoo?" Regina's eyes go a bit wide.

"Huh? Oh..yea..I keep forgetting about it. I normally have my leather bracelets on to cover it up."

"What is it, and when did you get it?"

"I was like 17, me and Neal were drunk, decided we get tattoos. When I woke up the next day, realized it was a crappy tattoo, so I started hiding it. I know I could get it removed, but now I guess I use it as a reminder of my old stupid youth." Emma shrugs as she looks around, a bit embarrassed.

"You're not."

"Not what?"

"Stupid. Far from it. Okay you're an idiot at times, but you are not stupid Emma." Regina gazes at those sea-green eyes, giving a small smile. "It's a flower, nicely done, so how is it so terrible?"

"It's suppose to be a daisy. I always loved daisies, even as a little girl." Emma points at the tattoo, "That is NOT a daisy..I have no clue what that is. Can we get back to the plan, and besides, me and Hook, we're not.."

Just then a loud, boisterous group comes through the door. It's Captain Hook and a few of his crewmen. As both women watch, they move toward a table, look at the occupants, who scramble away. The men sit, and quickly, two servers, one of them being the blonde, come with bottles of rum and some cups. One of Hook's men brings out some kind of dice game and they start playing and drinking.

Regina just looks up at the ceiling and rolls her eyes. "Typical Hook."

Emma quietly snickers, "Don't I know it," as she watches the women sit on either side of Hook.

"Now, we just let them drink for a bit, but the plan is we need to keep Hook distracted, while one of us goes and finds Snow, hopefully near The Jolly Roger. As much as I loath asking this, but you need to keep him occupied, drinking, while I go and find Snow, convince her to help us."

Emma stands up, removes her cloak, fusses with her corset, pulling it down a bit, pushes and jiggles, to accentuate her breasts more.

"Emma what are you doing!" Whispers Regina, blushing, as she stares at the newly exposed cleavage.

"I am going to keep him occupied, and we both know I am his type."

"You are NOT his type," crossing her arms, Regina glares at Hook for a second, then glances at Emma again. "You are so much better than him."

Emma stammers at the admission, "Uh...thanks. If I didn't know better, I think you were jealous. I got this, I have dealt with this Captain Hook before, the last time I was here, remember? How do you plan getting my mom to help us?"

"I am not jealous, and I am not sure yet, hopefully something will come to mind once I find her. Wish me luck." Regina gets up to move, as Emma heads over to Hook. She watches a few minutes as Emma leans over the table, putting her 'assets' in Hook's face, says something to the two women that makes them leave.

Shaking her head, and quelling the jealous rage inside, she turns just as the blonde teen comes up to her. "Ha...told ya that damn woman was a wh..." She stops as a finger points at her face.

"Do not say anything else!" Regina growls low, "That woman has more integrity in her little finger than you will ever have in your pathetic life." Then more to herself, "I just hope some day I can be worth her."

"Damn it Meg, get your ass in this kitchen before I tan yer hide girl!" A woman's voice yells from the back.

"Your mama is calling you, little girl, best you be running along." Regina drops a few coins on the table. "Thanks for the food." She turns and heads to the door, glancing back at Emma with Hook, a sad look on her face, then she is gone.

When Emma left Regina, she sidles up to Hook, juts her cleavage in his face. "Hey Captain, how about a new game to play?" She then looks at the two women. "SCRAM". Both women move off. Emma then moves around the table, and sits next to Hook. "So...how about a drinking game...say shots for every question answered truthfully, I want to hear all about your exploits." She winks at Hook. As Hook glares lustfully at the cleavage, Emma sees past him, watching Regina walking out the door, a sad, melancholy look on her face before she disappears. ' _Wonder what has her so sad_ '.

===========SQ===========SQ==============SQ==========

Near the docks, a cloaked figure is walking along the road, occasionally peering around to make sure she isn't being followed or seen. She is headed for a ship, just a head, where several men are bustling around on deck. Just as she passes a stack of crates, she hears a noise, and is about to turn and run.

"Snow...Snow White," a whispered voice calls, "Please, don't run. I need your help." The woman stops, watching a man hidden in the shadow.

"Who are you? Do I know you?

Regina moves out of the shadows, giving a small, gentle smile. "I am a...friend, and we are acquainted in a way ."

Snow becomes alarmed, once more ready to flee.

Putting her hand on Snow's arm, she once more pleads. "I will not harm you, nor am I working for the Queen. I know you are trying to get away from this kingdom and her. I can help."

"Who..how do you know this?"

"I was near by when you were speaking to that pirate captain. Didn't mean to overhear, but I, well, me and my companion can use your skills."

"How do I know this isn't some trick, that you are luring me into a trap of some kind."

"We both have a mutual, lets just say, dislike for the Evil Queen." Regina lowers her voice, so as not to be overheard. "I know about how you were pretty much blamed for your father's death, that you were labeled a murderer, slapped with treason."

"Yea well anyone who can read wanted posters would know that." Still very suspicious, Snow glares at the man. "Where is this so called companion, laying in wait?"

"No...no..she is keeping the captain of that ship occupied while I tried to find you, and convince you to help us instead."

=======SQ=========SQ========

Back at the tavern, Hook is getting drunker by the minute, as Emma continues to play him.

"Say love, if I di...didn't know better, I'd think you...wer.. were trying to get me drunk." The inebriated pirate pointed with his cup, sloshing the contents all over the table.

"Why Captain, I thought all pirates could hold their liquor." Emma batted her eyes as she poured both of them another shot. As Hook slung back his, Emma slings hers over her shoulder, then quickly made it look like she had just gulp it.

"Oh..we can...can.., now how about...how about.. I take you back to my ship, and prove to you how much in...how much control I am." Hook waggles his eyebrows. Emma just internally groans.

"But I want to stay here, I'm not ready to go yet."

"Yes, well love, I am, lets take this bottle, and we will have a night cap in my quarters." Hook grabs the bottle, then Emma's arm, pulling her along.

========SQ==============SQ==============SQ=============

"Again, why should I help you at all."

"I have no love for the Queen." Regina starring solemnly into Snow's eyes, as old voices bounce around her head; ' _Regina, we are family_.' … ' _I thought of you as an older sister_ ' … ' _He's our son_ ', "She has hunted, terrorized..my..family, and friends for years. My own father was killed, because she needed something from him.

"I'm sorry, for your loss," Snow gently touches the man's arm, "go on, I am listening."

"We have a proposition for you, one that will mutually benefit us all. We need you to steal a ring. Tonight, there is a ball at King Midas, for the up coming marriage of his daughter to King George's son."

"Yes I know about it, what is so important about this ring."

"It once belonged to my companion's mother. Somehow it got into the hands of the King, and well she really like to have it back. It's very sentimental. It's in a bag that Prince Jame's has. It has other jewelry in it, we just want the ring. You can keep the rest and use that to buy you passage out of here."

"You could hire anyone to do that, why me?"

"I will help anyone that will thwart the Queen in anyway. If by helping you, her most hated enemy, to get a far away from her, then that is reason enough."

Just then, something catches Regina's eye behind Snow. ' _Damn it Emma, that's not what I meant by keeping him occupied_.' The brunette groans, causing Snow to turn her head. They both watch as Captain Hook, literally carries a woman onto his ship.

"What's going on."

"Well that is my companion, who apparently has failed to keep him away from his ship." Worry in her eyes, Regina ponders what she can do. "I need to find a way to get on that ship and rescue her."

Snow, seeing the anguish in the man's eyes as he watches helplessly, decides she will take a chance. For some reason, her gut feeling tells her to trust this man. "Okay, I will help you with that ring, and I will help you get your lady back."

"What...wait..she isn't...oh...never mind. Thank you, but what can you do?"

"Trust me, I will work out a distraction of my own. Go on, get ready to get on that ship."

Regina glances once more at the ship, then back at Snow, nodding her appreciation. Then she works her way toward the ship, staying behind crates and other stacked cargo. As she nears the gangplank, she peers toward where Snow was, seeing she now is gone.

"Damn it! Where did she..."

BOOOM! There is a loud explosion back behind a building, as flames start shooting out. The men on the ship scramble off, toward the cause of the explosion.

Seeing her opportunity, Regina, sneaks on board The Jolly Rodger, then heads for the steps down to the main quarters.

Meanwhile, down in the Captain's quarters, Hook is trying to kiss Emma, who keeps squirming out of his grasp.

"Now now..Captain, what fun is it if I just give myself to you. Half the fun is the chase you know."

"Well maybe so, but I am tired of chasing, I will have my fun with you now." Giving Emma a sneer, he lunges for her. But after drinking 3 bottles of rum, his balance is way off, and he misses. Just as he turns to grab on to his prize, a fist hits him. Emma has had enough, and puts a full fist in his face. As he swirls around, another fist cold cocks him again. This time he goes down.

Emma looks on, as her eyes go wide. "Regina? What the hell? I had it covered!" Laughs the blonde.

"I didn't like how he was trying to manhandle you." Regina shakes her hand, "Besides I have been wanting to do that for a long time. Damn that hurt, but sure as hell felt good also." She peers at Emma, "I just don't understand why you are with him, you are so much better than him."

"We...I am not with him. I ended it."

"What? When was this?" Glancing around, still holding her hand Regina looks down at Hook one more time, making sure he is still out. "We need to get out of here, now. Come along."

"I ended it with him the morning of the potluck." Taking the brunette's hand, Emma looks at it, "how is your hand?"

"We can worry about my hand later, let's go." Not letting Emma's hand go, leading the way, Regina goes up the steps, then stops and looks around the corner. The crewmen are still standing around the fire, pointing and shoving each other. "Keep quiet and stay right behind me."

"You got it."

Both women quietly, but quickly sneak off the ship. As they move back behind some crates, they turn to head off the opposite direction as the fire. Just before they do, Regina glances back, sees Snow in the shadows, watching them. She nods her head, which Snow returns. Emma looks at what Regina nodding at, and a smile forms as she gazes on her mother's face. Snow gives Emma a quizzical look, then turns and heads off.

"Come on, lets get out of here. We have a castle to storm."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be another fun one to do, as we will have the Ball scene :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry it is a bit late..week has been kind of crappy for me, so haven't had as much time to work on it. But it's done so enjoy :)**

Later that evening, Emma and Regina are sitting on a log, up on a hill over looking King Midas castle. Elegant carriages ramble down the road, while over the castle, fireworks blaze across the night sky.

"With all the pomp and grandeur, Snow should have no problem sneaking inside." Regina comments, as she still rubs her hand.

Emma seeing that, takes the said hand, "Here will you just let me look at it?"

"It's fine dear, just a bit bruised."

"Just hold still for a second." Turning the hand over, and running her fingers over the fine, smooth skin, feeling for any possible broken bones. Regina cringes at one sore spot. "I take it that hurts."

"How astute my dear. Now can I have my hand back?"

Reluctantly, Emma releases the warm hand. Regina breathes out an unsettling breath. The hand doesn't hurt that much, but just feeling Emma's warm fingers caressing hers, was causing butterflies in her stomach.

"So what about us?"

"Wha.. excuse me? What about us?" A nervous Regina asked, not knowing where this was coming from.

"Are we suppose to just sit here and hope Snow can pull it off?" The blonde gazes at the castle.

Regina feels a sense of relief, realizing Emma was not talking about them. The brunette was no where ready to have that discussion yet, even though the past few days, something has been happening between the two women. She just does not want to dwell on it till they can get back home.

Emma continues her thoughts, "I don't like leaving things to chance."

"I feel exactly the same way." Rumple appears suddenly in front of the two women. "Which is why I never do."

He waves his hand, and small card of some kind appears in his hand. "An invitation to the ball."

Emma glances at the elegant writing on the card. "So you'll be there to watch out for her?"

"No...no...no. I will be far too busy figuring out how to get you two home."

Regina glares at the imp, "Well then whose the invitation for."

"Well isn't it obvious!" Rumple is giddy with excitement as he claps his hands together. "The two of you," as he points.

Taken back a bit, Regina queries, "So when we are finished inside you can open our portal?"

"Eh, there is a powerful wand, that I, err, came to possess, anyways, legend says it can create any magic that's ever been wielded. Now with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here." Rumple hands Regina the invitation.

"Please do it quickly," Emma stated. "We will be in and out before you know it. We want to get the hell out of here and go home."

Rumples giggles, "Ahhh..confidence, I like it."

Emma smirks at the imp before both women turn to head off.

"Wait!" Rumple grimaces, "Not like that!" He waves his hand.

Both women are enveloped in red smoke. When it clears, they are dressed in new clothes. Emma is adorn in a deep red ball gown, her hair up in a bun, with loose strands around her face, while Regina sports a black shirt, matching pants, with a charcoal gray gentlemen's coat, with white trim along the collar. She also has a sword at her side. Eyeing themselves then each other, both are a bit speechless as they gaze at one another.

"I have returned those stolen rags to their owners. I'm surprised the timeline hasn't imploded by now with all your minor meddling, let alone this major one." Rumple stands up, and waves his hands at the women. "Now run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they are back on track, everything else will be too."

Regina pauses just before turning, "You know this will go a little faster if you could just port us closer to the castle."

Sighing, Rumple nods, "Yes..yes I suppose I should do this at least." He once more waves his hands and the two women disappear in a puff of smoke.

===========SQ===========SQ============SQ==========

Outside the castle, carriages are arriving, with passengers disembarking, and heading inside. Among the throng of people, Emma and Regina casually stroll along, trying to blend in. As they approach the main gates, Regina looks up at the two banners that display the two houses that will be joining through this marriage. One of course is the banner of King Midas, with it's gold crown, emitting what looks like rays of light. The other one is for King George's house, showing a lion under a field of flowers. Suddenly Regina stops and stares. ' _I knew that flower looked familiar! It's from the Charmings family crest, which use to be King George's till they over took his kingdom_.' Still a bit shocked at the revelation, Regina glances quickly at Emma, as that deep feeling in her heart starts to grow even larger.

"What's wrong Regina," whispered the blonde.

Smiling at Emma, Regina replies as she gazed adoringly at Emma, "Nothing dear, I will tell you later. Right now we have a ball to attend."

Regina holds her elbow out, encouraging Emma to take it with her arm. "We are suppose to be a couple. Shall we my dear?"

Emma shyly puts her arm through Regina's then says, "Yea, let's go."

As they pass by a porter holding a tray, Regina drops their invitation among others.

They enter the great hall, where the ball is underway. There is group of musicians playing up on a platform, while people mill around, as servers bustle through carrying trays with drinks.

Emma leans near Regina, "Just when I thought the clothes couldn't get any worse."

Regina glances at her companion, eyeing the beautiful dress and the woman wearing it. "You might not be able to move Miss Swan, but you do look amazing in that dress."

Emma, not sure what is up with Regina with her debonair attitude, but she is really liking it. She bashfully smiles at Regina, as they approach what appears to be the King.

"Greetings, I am King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor of welcoming into my house." He bows his head toward the couple.

Regina stammers, "I am...Uh...Prince..."

"Reginald. Prince Reginald, and I am Princess...Leia." Both women bow.

"Announce Prince Reginald and Princess Leia."

"Reginald? Really dear? And you stole your name from a movie," whispered Regina as they move away.

"Yea..well it was the first princess name that popped in my head. As for yours, well duh Reggie." Emma just smirks at the stunned brunette.

They head off through the crowd, as Emma comments, "Mary-Margaret and David are always going on about this ball or that ball. What's the big deal about these things?"

Just then, the crowd in front of them opens up, revealing the dance floor.

Emma's jaw drops, watching the people dancing gracefully.

Regina raises an eyebrow, smiling at Emma's adorable expression, "You were saying?"

"What are we suppose to do?"

Regina turns to Emma, capturing her sea-green eyes, she says tenderly as she takes Emma's hand. "Blend in," She whispers close to Emma's ear, as she puts her other hand on Emma's waist.

Recovering from the slight shiver coursing through her body, Emma queries, "Wait...are you saying you know..."

Laughing, Regina retorts, "My dear," again whispering close to Emma's ear, "I am a Queen remember? And this is called a waltz."

Regina leads Emma out on to the dance floor. "There is only one rule, follow the fellow who knows what he is doing." Winking, she proceeds to guide the stunned blonde around the floor, as both gaze into each others eyes.

====sq====sq==

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Snow White is in the process of scaling the wall. She gets to the rampart, hops over and looking both ways, sneaks through a doorway.

====sq====sq==

Back down at the Royal Ball, Regina is pleased at how well Emma is doing.

Emma smirks at Regina, "Watch the mocking, I am actually getting the hang of this."

"I'm not mocking you Emma. Far from it, I was thinking about what you said about not being a princess."

"Really, you get my first dance at my first royal ball, and all you can say is I told you so?" Emma grins , not believing that she is actually dancing with Regina.

"Emma," Regina gazes into Emma's green eyes, with such affection, "I believe what I am trying to say, your Highness, is that you appear to be a natural."

At a loss for words, along with the intense butterflies flying around in her stomach, Emma can only shyly smile, as she stares into those chocolate pools.

Then something catches her eye. "There's my dad."

Over to the side, James ask Abigail, "Would you care to dance?"

"My feet are killing me." She glares out at the crowd, seeming disinterested. "If only I had thought to wear my comfortable shoes."

Jame sighs, "Shall I fetch them for you my dear?"

"My hero," comes the sarcastic remark from Abigail.

James head toward the hallway, passing by Emma and Regina, but neither notice as they are so spellbound by each other, as Regina pulls Emma closer.

====sq====sq==

Upstairs, Snow has entered the chamber, and is rifling through clothes, drawers, boxes, looking for the bag of jewelry.

"Where is that ring?" Thinking, Snow turns and moves to a small case.

====sq====sq==

On the dance floor, Emma is having the time of her life. She is in the arms of Regina, and the brunette can't seem to keep the smile off her face as she thinks, ' _I don't want to let her go. I need to tell her how I feel.'_

Emma is also lost in thought, ' _This feels so right, but this can't go on. She has her happy ending back home. I will just enjoy this one evening with her.'_

As the two continue to dance around, lost in each others eyes and in their own thoughts, Regina finally gets up the courage.

"Em..Emma." Regina stammers, "I..need to tell you.."

"Shhh..." Emma puts her hand on Regina's lips, quieting her, "Don't...don't spoil this night please."

Regina is a little mystify, ' _Surly she feels what I am feeling, but maybe it's just wishful thinking. After all what could she see in me.'_

Just then the doors to the ball room burst wide open. Standing there is none other than the Evil Queen herself.

As she enters, King Midas approaches, bowing. "What a pleasure my Queen. Thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence."

"And thank you for you generous hospitality." The Queen looks around, then smiles at Midas. "I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends." She waves her hand, then several of her black knights come in, standing to either side of the Queen.

"Shit, what is she doing here?" Emma quietly asks, as Regina and her, blend in with the crowd in the back.

"Damn, this was not part of the plan." Regina glances around nervously, as anxiety runs through her.

Emma seeing Regina's reaction to her past self, "Hey, remember I said we deal with this as it happens, relax."

"Yes, yes... Okay,...let's breath here for a second. She obviously was invited else the king would be banished to another realm by now."

"Yea, good point." Emma nods in agreement, then looks around. "Where is my dad?"

====sq====sq==

Back up in the room, Snow is still tearing through the room, searching, when she finally finds the bag. She opens it up, and pulls out the ring, then looks inside to see the other jewelry, grinning, "My ticket to freedom."

The door opens as James walks into the room. Seeing the cloaked figure, he asks, "Who are you?"

Panic driven, Snow stuffs the bag and ring in her belt, dashing for the window.

"STOP...THIEF!" yells the Prince as he gives chase. He tackles the person to floor, landing on their back. Quickly he turns the thief over and is about to punch the guy in the face, when he stops as he sees the thief's face.

"You're a ...girl."

"Woman." Corrects Snow just as she grabs a metal box on the floor, that was knocked down in the chase, and smashes it across James's chin, knocking him senseless. She then scrambles up to the window, opening the panes. Just then Abigail comes through the door and spies Snow, as Snow turns to her.

"You're..." Abigail stammers, "You're Snow White."

Snow just smiles as she clambers out the window, then down the side.

Abigail starts yelling, "SNOW...SNOW WHITE!" as she turns to run and find the guards.

====sq====sq==

Downstairs, some of the King's men rush in, speaking low to the King, "My Lord, Snow White was spotted."

"The bandit Snow White? Here?..." Pointing to more of his men, "GET HER!"

Emma glances at Regina, then heads out of the room with the brunette behind her.

====sq====sq==

Meanwhile, Snow has made it back down to the rampart, where she earlier scaled up. Dashing to the rope, she climbs over and quickly scales down.

Emma and Regina just make it through the door, and over to the wall, looking down, they watch as Snow makes it down, jumps off the rope, land, then one glimpse back at the castle, takes off running.

Emma is grinning as she watches, "She did it! She must of stolen the ring!"

Prince James regains his senses, as he shakes his head, he touches his chin, then sees blood. Standing up, he rushes to the window, just in time to see Snow jump on a horse, and ride off.

"You can't hide from me!." He yells out the window, "Where ever you are, I will find you!"

Emma has glanced up just as James started to yell, a huge smile forming, as well as tears. She gazes at Regina, "Mission accomplished, now all we..."

She doesn't get to finish as she is nearly knocked down by one of the Queen's black knights. He is taking aim with a bow. Alarmed, Emma yells, "NO!" as she tackles him. As she scrambles off the man, she looks over and spies something. It's the ring, laying at the base of the wall. She picks it up, looking up at Regina. "The ring."

"You need to get it to Snow!" Regina pulls her sword as several more men, this time the King's soldiers, rush out. "GO! I GOT THIS!" She rushes the men, fending off their attacks, as Emma quickly gets up, looks back at Regina, and then runs for the stairs.

Regina keeps up an aggressive attack, fighting past the men, toward the other doorway.

Emma has dashed down the stairs, and is running through the ballroom, when one of the black knight's rush in behind her.

"There she is! She helped the bandit escape!" Shouted the knight.

Emma stops as she is surrounded by more knights. She is cut off from escape. Turning, she watches the Evil Queen approach her.

"Going somewhere?" Sneers the Queen.

"Regina.."

Taken aback by this woman calling her by her name, the Queen gives Emma a once over. "It's a bit informal wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's your Majesty.

The men grab Emma's arms as she struggles.

Regina rushes in, but then stops, and decides to move slowly and blend in the back of the crowd as she watches, stunned by Emma being held captive.

"Ah..ah...your not going anywhere." The Queen waggles her finger at Emma. "Snow White may have left the party early but..." Once more, but more slowly, the Queen takes in Emma, from head to foot, a lustful sneer developing on her face as she takes in the woman in front of her. "I suspect your night has just begun. Take her away."

Regina now hidden behind a column, "Damn it," as panic and anguish set in, biting her lower lip. She has seen how the Evil Queen leered at Emma. She knew exactly what that look meant. "Oh Emma." Regina sadly turns, and quietly, heads for a back way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, had some issues with my file some how getting deleted off my computer and had to rewrite the first part of this chapter again.**

After making her way out of the castle, stopping briefly to pick up some supplies, such as a blanket, water and a bit of dry meat, Regina headed out of Midas kingdom. Deciding to stay away from the roads for now, in case the Queen's men are still about, she takes to the forest. Eventually she finds a small clearing, is able to start a small fire and is now huddled next to it, wrapped in the blanket. As she eats a bit of meat, she ponders the night before, slightly smirking as she glances at the dancing flames. "Well Emma, guess old, washed up evil queen's can learn a few new tricks," she chuckles as she points at the fire. As she thinks about the blonde woman she has grown to care for deeply, ' _Oh who are you kidding...just admit it, you're in love with her,'_ her mind goes into that dark place she use to be in. Remembering who she was, how she would use any means necessary to obtain what she wanted.

Drawing her legs up, Regina puts her head on her knees, then looking at the fire, tears welling in her eyes. "Please Emma, don't be your usual defiant self. I don't know if I can live with myself if she does anything to you. I can't loose you like I did...Daniel."

Regina soon looses her appetite and tosses the meat into the fire. "I can't eat. Just the thought of what she...I am doing to you..." Taking a sip from the water skin, she vows, "Emma, I will find you, I promise." Laying down, curling up on her side, she tries to remember earlier in the evening when she had Emma in her arms. With a small smile, she closes her eyes and soon falls asleep.

At first her dreams are of Emma, holding the blonde in her arms, as they dance. The feeling of love floating through out the brunette's body. How stunning the blonde was in that red dress. But soon her dreams turned darker, as fleeting ghosts of victims past floated around in her head. Nameless, faceless people who were tortured, tormented, even falling prey to the Evil Queen's seductive powers, just to later be tossed aside, or worse. Then those faceless victims were replaced with Emma. Screaming, crying out, cowering in fear, or just a cold dead stare.

Waking up suddenly, Regina dashed for the woods before loosing what little food she had in her stomach. After she was finished, she slowly moved back to the fire, wiping her mouth. Grabbing the water skin, she took a few tentative sips, to make sure it stayed down. Assured that the water was not coming back up, she once more huddled next to the fire, shrouded in the blanket. "Please be safe Emma." Eventually, exhaustion forces her to lay back down. As she lays there, Regina is overcome with tears, and sobs openly till she finally falls into an fitful sleep till the first rays of light.

============sq=============sq============sq============

Earlier that evening, Emma is being escorted by several of the Queen's black knights. She struggles, but they hold her in a tight grip, as they march through the castle corridors.

As they stop in a large room, she glances at a mirror. She is reminded that she does not look like herself.

"Kneel before the Queen." One of the men roughly growls.

"Really?" Emma glares at the man, then sees movement and realizes that the Queen is approaching her.

"Yes, really." The Evil Queen slowly moves towards the mousy looking princess.

The two men force Emma to her knees, as the Queen pulls off one glove, then the other, as she takes in her captive.

"The bandit Snow White. Where is she?"

Glancing up at the dark haired Queen, Emma is a bit taken by her features. ' _Play it cool, Em. This is not your Regina_ '. "I already told your guards I have no idea."

"I don't know what kingdom you come from... Princess Leia," sneers the Queen, "but here, the price for aiding Snow White is very steep." The Queen rakes her eyes up and down Emma's body, then slowly moves around her, "However" She lustfully gazes at the woman, "I could make this very pleasurable," she pauses for effect, "for both of us, if you cooperate." As she says this, the Evil Queen lightly traces the back of Emma's neck with her gloves, then comes full around, to once more, leer at Emma's body.

Feeling the unwanted gaze, and the touch, Emma shudders. ' _This is not my Regina_ ' once more bounces around her mind. Taking a deep, settling breath, Emma replies, "Sorry, not interested. But if you let me go, I will help find her."

Suddenly, the Queen gets a sour look, as she moves closer to Emma. She moves her head in a snobbish way, then sniffs, then responds, "You're no Princess."

Emma just glances at the Queen.

"I know a dirty street rat when I see one, and I know not to trust such creatures."

Turning, the Queen walks away, then turns once more, "To the dungeon, with the other rats."

Emma is pulled to her feet, and escorted away from the Queen. The guards move her quickly through the corridors, then stop at a room. They shove Emma in, and then toss some raggedy looking clothes at her.

"Change into those, so you look more like the common vermin that you are." One of the men barks.

"Hey! Not till you give me some privacy." Emma glares at the man, who then turns, and just as he shuts the door, he tells her, "Make it quick, else I will do it for you." He laughs as he closes the door.

Emma quickly dons the ugly, thread bare, drab olive dress. She also has a very worn out bluish cloak, she also puts on. "Least there is no damn corset," she mumbles as she knocks on the door, and the men grab her and pull her though the corridors. At the end of one hall, there is a door that leads down to the dungeon. As they pass a small side table, Emma spies some rolls on a plate and snatches a few, quickly hiding them in her pockets of her cloak, she smirks as she thinks ' _Street rat smarts. Grab food when the opportunity strikes_.'

Once down the stairs, one of the guards unlocks a door, and then tosses Emma in one of the cells, slamming the cell door. The men laugh, as they leave, "Enjoy your little rat friends."

Getting up on her hands and knees, then as Emma stands up, she hears a female voice.

"Are you alright?"

Dusting off her hands, then clothes, "I think so, yea...thanks." She glances toward the voice, seeing a shadow of a woman in the corner of the other cell. Giving a slight smile, "I'm...Leia."

"Wish I could say it's nice to meet you."

"Yea, under the circumstances, I get it. What's your name?"

"I dare not speak it here. The Queen doesn't know who I am and my silence is the only thing keeping my family safe."

Emma gives a cautionary look, "She's pretty ruthless huh?" She pulls out a roll from her pocket, "Here, are you hungry? I swiped it off a food tray on the way down here."

As the woman approaches the cell bars separating the two women, Emma's recognizes the woman.

"What? What is it?" The woman queries, as she takes the offering.

"Oh..uh, I uhm...saw you at the village with the Queen." Looking sadly, Emma continues, "I wanted to help but.."

The woman puts up a hand, "It's alright. If you had tried to free me, you would of ended up here a day sooner."

"What she put you in here for?"

Leaning closer to Emma, the woman whispers, "I know where Snow White was hiding, but I refused to tell the Queen."

Glancing at the woman incredulously, Emma responds, "You gave up you freedom to ensure Snow White remained free?"

"Yes. I believe her to be innocent."

"How long are you in for?"

"Same as you, one more night."

"Seriously? One night? Why? Is Regina going soft?"

The woman gazes at Emma oddly, surprised by the use of the Queen's given name. "No. One night because tomorrow evening, everyone here is to be executed."

Jolting from her cellmates words, Emma moves toward the back wall, leans up against it, then slides down to sit among the dirty strewn straw on the floor. After a bit, she pulls out another roll, and starts to nibble on it, lost in thought.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh..yea...yea. I was just thinking about...someone." Emma is worried about Regina. She had no clue what happened to the brunette once she left her to defend against those soldiers. ' _I should never have left her. She doesn't know how to fight with a sword..does she_?'

"From the look on your face, I take it they are someone special? A boyfriend, or husband?"

Finally pulled out of her train of thought, "What? Whoa..uh...no! No...well he err...he is a good friend, we are just good friends. I am just worried about him."

"That look suggested more than just friends to me," smiled the woman, "What's his name?"

"Reg..errr...Reginald. He was fighting some soldiers while I was going after err...someone. I don't know what happened to him, if he is okay or injured or.."

"Hey, I am sure he is alright. You have to keep good thoughts."

Emma settles against the wall, burrowing into her cloak, thoughts flooding her mind. ' _Regina, please be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you...before...I...'_

============sq===========sq==================sq=============

The next morning, Regina is up, putting out the fire, after her restless sleep. ' _If I would even call it that._ ' She admonishes. Running her hands through her hair, "I need help to find Emma."

Suddenly Regina hears a commotion nearby. There is a small shout, then some unintelligible mumbling as she stealthy makes her way closer. Hiding among a small group of trees, she peers around one, her eyes going wide. In front of her, she sees Prince James talking to an ensnared Snow White.

"I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

Regina can't help roll her eyes, as she continues to watch the scene unfold.

As James moves closer to Snow, who is hanging from a large net, he crosses his arms as he smirks up at his captive.

Snow, peeking through the netting, "Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming," chuckles Snow.

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. Charming suits you." Glaring at Charming, Snow demands, "Now cut... me...down...Charming."

Charming laughs, "Now why would I do that," as he pulls out a wanted poster, "Snow White."

Realizing she could be in serious trouble, Snow bites back a retort.

"Relax, I'm not going to turn you in. All I want is the ring you stole."

Snow shakes her head, "Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed, I noticed."

"I don't have your ring."

"And why don't I believe you."

Regina sees this as her cue to reveal herself. She steps out from behind the trees. "You should. She is telling you the truth."

James starts to pull his sword as he turns to toward the male voice. Snow is also looking at the man who hired her to steal the ring.

Regina puts up her hands to show she has no weapons, that she doesn't want a fight. "Prince...Reginald," she introduces herself. "Snow White doesn't have your ring, but I can tell you who does. My, uhm..princess does."

Snow is confused, as she asks Regina, "Wait, I thought it was her ring?"

James intercedes, "It's my mother's ring."

Regina glances at both, then showing an apologetic face, "My apologies. Seems we were misinformed of the whereabouts of my princess's ring. The one she picked up, that you dropped," indicating Snow, "was not the one she was seeking."

"I need your help," Regina pleads to James, "to get her back. Please."

"She has my ring?"

Regina nods.

Looking up at the sky, James snorts, "That's two women who have stolen from me. Where is she?"

"That's the problem. The Queens' castle."

Snow interrupts, "Actually, that's not a problem at all. I know it well. It use to be mine." Glancing at both men, "I can get us in there, but not from up here. So if you let me down, you," looking at Regina, "get your princess, and you," looks at James, "get your ring, and I never have to see your charming face again." Snow smirks at the handsome prince.

James pulls his sword, while grinning up at Snow White. He slices through the rope holding the net, and it drops to the ground.

About an hour later, after obtaining a wagon from a local farmer, the three headed down the road towards the Queen's castle. Regina is up front driving, while James sits in the back with Snow, who is ducked low to keep from being seen.

As they hit a large bump in the road, it jars the wagon, making Snow growl out, "Ohmph!"

"Sorry, I am not used to driving one of these things." Regina smirks, then turns back to keep an eye on the road in front. She can't help but listen to them.

James chuckles, as he grins at Snow's discomfort.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you...Charming." Snow glares at the man.

"It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest."

As Snow looks away, Charming spies something around her neck. "What's that around your neck? Thought you weren't the jewelry type."

Giving him an annoyed stare, Snow grumbles, "Don't worry about it."

Charming rushes forward, grabbing the necklace from her neck. Snow makes a grab for it, "Oh...no! Don't ..."

"Dust?"

"It's fairy dust. From a dark fairy. Be careful."

Regina startles at this, wondering which dark fairy.

Snow continues to explain, "It transforms the most fearsome adversary into a form that is easily squashed." Snow grabs the necklace back, tucking back into her belt. "I'm saving it for a special someone."

Regina can guess who it is for, as she sets her jaw.

"The Queen?" James asks, as he is pretty sure that is who Snow is referring to.

"Those charges on her posters are all lies, but that didn't stop her from trying to kill me." Snow moves to a more comfortable position as she continues, "That's why I am trying to get out of this kingdom. That's why I tried to steal from you." Snow gazes at James. "To secure passage on a pirate ship."

"What did you do to incur the Queen's wrath."

As sadness forms on Regina's face, she knows what is coming, as she listens.

"She blames me for ruining her life."

"Did you?"

A moment of silence, then, "Yes. Yes I did."

Quietly gasping, Regina was not prepared for that admission from her once sworn enemy.

The group continue on in silence, till finally Regina pulls to a stop. "We are here."

Snow gets up, "We're going to need help to get past her guards." She jumps out of the wagon, glances back, "Wait here. We go at night. I'll be back with help." James and Regina watch as Snow moves off into the woods.

"Well I guess we wait then." Regina moves the wagon off the road.

James smacks Regina on her shoulder, "Yep, my friend...that's how it is, always waiting on a woman," he chuckles as he moves into the woods to find a suitable place to wait.

Rolling her eyes, Regina then silently agrees with a smirk ' _that we do_.'

===========sq=============sq=============sq=====

Later on, after night has fallen, Charming and Regina are sitting on a log, with a small fire to keep them warm.

Regina, not really one for small talk, decides to break the silence, just to keep her mind off Emma. "So, you excited for your upcoming nuptials?"

Charming, gazing into the fire, "I'm marrying King Midas daughter. What's not to be excited about," in a not so enthused tone.

"You don't sound excited."

"Yea, well I always thought I would marry for love. But here I am, about to enter into, what amounts to be a business transaction." He tosses a stick into the fire. "A merger of two kingdoms."

"I know how you feel," Regina actually sympathizes with the man, as she knows all too well about the subject.

"I don't know, this whole ordeal makes me wonder if there is such a thing as true love.

"There is. I once felt that way, for me, I thought I had true love, then I lost it. Went into a very dark place, and it took me a long while to crawl out of it. But with the help of others, especially two special people that came into my life," thoughts of Henry and Emma enter her mind, "I was told to have hope, that I could learn to love again. All it takes is meeting that certain someone."

"Princess Leia? The one we are rescuing?"

With out hesitation, Regina nods, "Yes. I would go to the ends of the world," ' _and time, apparently_ ' "for her."

"She for you, I take it?"

Regina thinks back to all the times Emma has been there for her, the fire at Town Hall, the mine, saving Regina from that wraith. "Yes, she wouldn't hesitate, but.."

"What's the problem?

"It's sort of complicated. We haven't quite approached the subject."

"Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me."

"Well there is that. I mean her parents and I didn't quite see eye to eye. We had some history. Though we seem to have settled our differences, they both seem to approve with how I feel about...their daughter...I think. Regina remembers some words from the last conversation with Snow, ' _If loving my daughter heals your heart, then maybe that is why things happened for a reason._ '

"Given the lengths you've gone to save her, they'd be crazy not too." Jame smiles at Regina.

Quietly to herself, Regina smirks, "Hope you remember that."

Suddenly, a noise is heard among the trees, then a large shadow moves quickly past. Both jump up, with Charming pulling his sword, "What the hell was that?"

"I think we are about to find out." Then Regina's eyes go wide as she recognizes the person approaching.

As the woman emerges from the woods, wearing a red cape, approaching slowly, Charming calls out, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Names Red. I'm a friend of Snow's" Red comes to stand in front of the other two. "She sent me to help get you into the castle."

"How?" Charming glances unsure.

Red slowly removes her cape. "You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: bumping the rating up to M now, so I don't forget. The last chapter will have our girls finally, you know 'wink wink' :)**

Earlier that afternoon at the Queen's castle, a guard comes in, shoves a bowl with some kind of liquid through a small gap in the cell bars, near the floor. "Your last meals...ladies...enjoy," he grins as he walks back out.

Emma approaches the bowl, picks it up, sniffs it, scrunches up her face, tossing it against the bars. "What the hell was that? Smelled like last weeks garbage."

"Not sure, I think it's suppose to be like turnip soup, but I agree with you, it may have been from last weeks leftovers." The woman puts her bowl down

Emma goes back to her usual sitting place, back up against the wall. Closing her eyes, she thinks about all that has happened the past few days. Seems like it's been weeks since she was in Storybrooke, in the apartment with her parents, and Henry. But thinking of Henry, makes her think of Regina. She recalls one of the discussions while walking to Rumple's.

" _Regina, can I ask you something?"_

" _Hmm? Yes, but I can't guarantee I will answer."_

" _Fair enough. I know a little bit about you before you became the Evil Queen. Some of the talks we had, and some I had with Snow."_

" _Go on."_

" _I know Cora was very domineering, controlling, and such. Did she...ever abuse you? I mean...physically?_

" _My mother had a ways of punishing me for various reasons, with magic, both physically and mentally. Both were extremely painful, so I would usually give in and do what she wanted, just to end the...torture. So yes, I would call it abuse. Why did you ask?"_

" _Just trying to get to know you better, understand more of why you...were like you were..you know."_

" _I once told Zelena, that evil isn't born, it's made. Just some people have a bad way of channeling anger like I did. When I lost Daniel, something deep inside me snapped. I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I loved my father, but he was...I don't want to say weak, but more like timid. That is why mother could control him so easily. Not having an outlet for my grief, I just kept it bottled up till mother pushed me to the point I broke, letting that darkness consume me, then Rumple came along and I was doomed."_

" _I..uh...thanks for opening up to me. Wish you could have had a friend back then, maybe then things would have been different."_

" _Maybe, but then I wouldn't have Henry, and I have you as a friend now."_

Opening her eyes, Emma asks, "Do you know much about Regina?"

The woman glances at Emma, still unsure why the blonde insists on referring to the Queen by her given name.

"I mean, why she is so harsh?

"Far as I know, she has always been evil. She has never done any good for anyone. All I know is she has a great hatred for Snow White, and will go after anyone she believes knows her. Thus why I am here."

"But do you believe she could be good, I mean...find her way out of that anger, and try to get back on a path of good?"

"No...no I don't. She has done far too much damage, and her heart has to be black as coal for all she has done."

Emma fights back tears, ' _You are wrong, she can fight the darkness and she can be a good person._ ' Once more Emma closes her eyes, and thinks about Regina. The times on Neverland, and back at the mine, with the trigger, and seeing the vulnerability in Regina's eyes as she tells Emma to let her die as Regina. Right then, something changed in the brunette. Emma felt it in her heart.

After nodding off for a few hours, Emma is still sitting, but now she is looking at the ring. She has it on her finger for safe keeping. As she twirls it around, she keeps thinking about her parents, about the Evil Queen, the curse.

"Hey, you awake?" Emma queries.

"Yes."

"Do you think the Queen is capable of...killing a child,...even an infant?" Emma glances over at the woman.

"I know she has wiped out small villages. I am sure there had to have been children there. As to directly taking a child in hand and harming it, I would hope she would have some restraint. Why?"

"Just thinking." Emma continues to look at the ring. She comes to realize that she was wrong to accuse her parents of not trying to find another way to keep her. Even if Emma had not been set up to be the savior, who knows what the old Regina would of done with her, as a baby. She could of killed her, or with the curse enacted, she could of put Emma in with some other family, in the same situation as she had been when sent through the wardrobe, with a family that didn't care about her. Her parents were not only trying to give her the best shot at surviving, but also because they had no other choice. The Evil Queen was hell bent on destroying her family. Now she is glad things turned out like they did...well till she fucked it up going through that damn portal. ' _One of these days I will learn to think before acting.'_

Pulling the ring off, Emma observes the green emerald, the detailed filigree in the metal work, as she smiles.

The woman moves closer to the cell wall between her and Emma, crouching down, "What's that?"

"It's my parents. My mother's wedding ring."

"And they entrusted you with it?"

"Sort of." I need to get it back to them."

"Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing."

"Yeah."

"The longer I am separated from them, the pain doesn't just double, but it worsens. Maybe because I know I will never see them again."

"If my mom was here," Emma puts the ring back on her finger, "she would tell me to have hope. Maybe you should too. Who knows, maybe you will end up with your family again."

"I don't think so. I am fairly certain they already think I am dead."

Emma stares at the old wooden spoon on the floor from when she threw the bowl of soup against the cell bars.

The woman continues, "And soon it will be true."

Suddenly Emma scrambles to retrieve the spoon. "Maybe not." She grabs it, starts to unwind the wire holding the handle together.

Emma moves to the woman, "Give me your spoon." Once she has that one, she does the same thing, removing the heavy wire.

"What are you doing?" The woman asks curiously.

Emma moves to the lock on her cell door, studying it. Mumbling to herself, "It's all about the tumblers," she starts to pick the lock. Eventually she hears a distinctive clicking as the lock opens.

"You did it!"

Emma opens the door, and moves out of the cell. She heads for the door, but then stops, and glances around.

"What are you waiting for!" The woman whispers loudly. "Go! Get out of here!"

Emma then glances at the woman who is still telling her " Go!".

=========sq========sq===========sq============

In another part of the castle, a guard is standing near the entrance to the main dungeon. He hears a low growl, turning, he sees a shadow around a corner. As he approaches, a very large wolf comes around, teeth bared, hackles up, with gleaming yellow eyes. Just as the man draws his sword, a tapping on his shoulder makes him turn. Standing there is Charming. Before the man can act, the Prince uses his sword in a downward sweeping motion, knocking the legs out from under the man. As the man falls, Charming butts him in the head. The guard is out, sprawled on the floor.

Regina moves around the corner, behind the wolf, holding the red cloak in her hands. She slowly approaches the wolf, "Glad the wolf is on our side."

Charming looks over at the wolf, "Yea she's a fearsome one."

Once Regina tosses the cloak over the wolf, movement is seen under it, then Red pops out from under it.

Charming glances down at the unconscious guard, "We better hurry. When he wakes he will be on us."

Red hesitates, whispers, "Someone's coming."

Charming stands with his sword at the ready, Regina also pulls her sword and stands next to the Prince.

Emma comes around the corner fast, almost running into the two. "Whoa..."

Regina gapes at her, then "Emma?"

"Regi...Reggie.." Emma breaks out in a heart stopping grin.

"I thought her name was Leia?" Charming asks, confused.

"It's a middle name, I like it better," Emma explains quickly as she continues to gaze at Regina.

"How? We're here to rescue you."

"Uh...sorry...I was worried about you, and used my special skills to get us out. Speaking of which," Emma pulls off the ring, "I'm not going to be around much longer unless we find where this belongs."

Charming reaches for the ring, "I believe that belongs to me."

Emma gazes adoringly at her father as she hands over the ring. "You guys have a way out of here?"

"Follow me," Red turns to head out.

Just then the other woman comes around the corner. She passes Emma murmuring, "Thanks", as she goes to join Charming and Red.

Regina is still comprehending that Emma is alive, but then worry sets in as she wonders what condition the blonde is really in.

As the others head out, Emma realizes Regina isn't right behind her. She stops and looks back, notices a panic worry in Regina's face. Emma motions to Charming to go on, saying, "give us a minute." She rushes back to her, puts her hand on the brunettes arm, but Regina refuses to look at Emma.

"Hey...hey...what's going on, why do you look so worried. We got out unharmed," Emma quietly asks, when Regina finally looks at Emma, she sees shame and embarrassment. "Reg..."Emma quickly looks around for the others, "Regina, c'mon, talk to me, what in the hell is wrong?"

"Are...are you sure you are not hurt. She...I ….didn't do anything to you? When I saw her guards take you, I knew you were is serious trouble. I know her. I know how she thinks and how she can extract information, even using her powers of seduction." Regina is biting her lip, darting her eyes up and down, assessing if Emma is really not injured or...

"No..what..." Emma finally realized what Regina was asking. "NO!..no...she didn't do anything. Not that she didn't try, but to be honest..she has nothing compared to Madam Mayor," winks Emma. Still seeing the distraught look in those beautiful brown eyes, she sobers, remarking, "She basically just asked me about my mom, in this higher than mighty tone, and I told her that I didn't know anything. She tried coming on to me, but I just told her I was not interested but if she let me go I could help her." Finally seeing the slight smirk from Regina, "yea right, didn't think she buy it either. After she practically sniffed me, acting like I smelled bad, she said I wasn't any princess, kind of sneered at me, and looked down at me, then said I was no better than a street rat. Now that was hitting below the belt, but I didn't think calling her out on it was such a good idea, ya know." Smirked the blonde, "She had her guards take me out, they took me to some room, threw these rags at me, made me change into them, then tossed down here."

Regina still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, I just...I couldn't live with myself if...I...did anything to you. I know that sounds odd coming from me, but...I...well I..." tears started welling up in her eyes, with one lone tear falling. Emma was so touched by Regina caring, that with out thinking, pulls Regina to her, wrapping her arms snug around brunette. "Hey..it's okay, c'mon. It's me. You are not her anymore, okay? Yea the old evil queen you, is kind of scary, but no scarier than that ogre that was breathing his stinky ass breath all over me." Emma ran soft circles with one hand on the dark haired woman's back, as Regina returns the hug, which is warm and caring. ' _This..feels so good, and so right_ ,' Emma ponders as she breaths in deep, Regina's natural scent, of apples and a bit of spice. Slowly pulling back but neither women letting go just yet, they gaze into each others eyes. Emma licks her lips, while Regina glances at those pink lips. As heads move closer...

"Hey! Let's go!" whispers Charming as he pops back down the tunnel. "We need to get out of here and find Snow."

"Yea..yea...we are...rig...right behind you..." Emma stutters, as she bashfully looks away from Regina. Putting her hand out towards the brunette, Regina takes it, as both head to catch up with the others.

As they catch up with the others, Regina looks at the woman that joined them. Recognizing her, she slows down Emma, as she whispers, "Emma?" Indicates the woman.

Emma gives Regina a sheepish look. "She was suppose to be executed along with me tonight. I just couldn't let her die."

Regina glares at the blonde, "If she is suppose to die in this timeline, she pretty much has to!"

"I'm sorry, but we will figure out a way...maybe we can take her back with us. I mean, she will be out of this timeline right? Maybe her family is back in Storybrooke?"

Regina ponders this. "Well, I suppose. You left us no choice. Better hope you can convince her to go with us."

"Me?"

"You freed her, she is your responsibility."

"Uhm...ok...we will figure this out later, c'mon, we need to find my mother."

===========sq===========sq============sq=============

While Charming, Regina and Red were looking for Emma, Snow White is sneaking past some guards, as they converse with each other. She then enters the Queen's chambers. Sliding up against a wall, she slowly peers around a corner, and spies Regina sitting at a table, looking at an apple. Pulling the small vial of dark fairy dust out from her pocket, she slowly pulls the cork out, then dumps a handful in her hand. Drawing closer, she is about to toss the dust at the Queen, when …

"I didn't think you were dumb enough to sneak into your own home." Regina sneers as she turns her head to glare at Snow. She puts the apple down, then slowly, stands up, moving slowly toward her nemesis. "But then I guess you were dumb enough to loose it."

"Don't come any closer."

"You think I'm scared of fairy dust?"

"This is dark fairy dust."

Regina balks, "How did you get that?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is I intend to use it on you."

Laughing, the Queen glares at Snow again, "Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me?"

"No, but stepping on you will."

"You plan to kill me? I don't think you have it in you...Snow White."

Snow pauses, as if thinking, then very quickly tosses the handful of dust toward the Queen, but Regina is faster, stopping the dust with magic. The dust freezes, then drops to the floor, then disappears. With venom in her voice, the Queen snarls, "Dark magic is my strong suit, NOT yours. GUARDS!"

Several of the Queen's men come from behind Snow, grabbing her arms.

Regina gets very close to Snow, dark eyes flaring, "It's about time you suffered as I did."

Snow looks at Regina with sadness. "It was a mistake Regina. I thought telling your mother would stop the marriage. I was a child!"

"A child that didn't learn the most basic thing. All actions have consequences."

"You can kill me Regina, but this kingdom will never be yours."|

Looking at her guards, "She dies tonight!"

============sq=============sq==============sq===========

The moon is bright, the stars shining, the courtyard is surrounded by torchlight as Snow is slowly being lead past the Queen. She is taken up a small incline, then made to stand upon a small pyre of timber. Her hands are tied above her head, then a hood is pulled over her head.

Meanwhile, high above in one of the corridors, Emma, Regina and the rest rush out onto the main floor. Regina moves toward the large circular window that looks over the same courtyard. She gasps.

Emma approaches from behind, trying to see what has Regina alarmed. "What is it? Did you find her?"

"I'm..afraid so.."

The other three also approach, with Charming and Red very close to the window. All are shocked at the scene below.

Emma is horrified at what she sees. "We got to get down there before it's too late..." Tears well in her eyes.

Charming also is aghast by what he is witnessing, shakes his head, "I don't think we can."

As the group watches the horrific scene unfold below them, Emma softy cries out, "No...", as Regina pulls Emma to her, also peering down. The former Evil Queen, abhorrent of what her past self is about to accomplish.

The Queen below them conjures a large fireball in her palm, as she sneers her most evilest smile at her greatest triumph. As her men move away from the tied up Snow White, the Queen tosses the fireball at the piled up timber, which immediately ignite into a huge fiery inferno, engulfing Snow.

Emma gasps into her hand, anguish in her face, as she breaks down, turning into Regina, she buries her head in the brunette's shoulder.

Regina holds Emma tightly, tears falling down her face, as she watches the flames, her heart trembling at such sorrow for the death of someone she no longer hated. Then glances at Charming, who has lost something he didn't even know he had found.

"Em...Emma..I am...so...so...sorry," Regina sobs quietly next to Emma's ear.

Below, as the Evil Queen observes her work, a satisfactory smile on her face, one of her men comes up quickly.

"Your Majesty, several of the prisoner's have escaped. We are searching the castle now as we speak."

Waving her hand, the Queen looks around. "No matter, I have what I wanted, finally. Don't bother..they are nothing to me but vermin. Stand the men down. This calls for a celebration."

"Yes your Majesty." The man heads back out.

Upstairs, a heartbroken Red, with tearful eyes, "We need to go now!"

The mournful group quickly makes their way out of the castle, with little confrontation from the Queen's men.

 **A/N: Looks like there should be maybe 2 more chapters. The last one will be a long one possibly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry for the long wait, having some issues with some parts, plus RL getting in the way. But it's done. There will be one more chapter after this one. :)**

Once the group was away from the castle, they slowly made their way back to where Charming and Regina had been waiting earlier. All were numb with sadness, and worked on instinct, setting up camp, gathering firewood, starting a fire. Red said she would go back and check to make sure no one was following them. She removes her red cape, then just as she hits the treeline, she morphs back into her wolf form, a mournful howl sounding in the distance.

Regina pulls Emma to another spot, a little off from the others. Her thoughts are that Emma needs to be alone in her grief, so she can morn without prying eyes, or questions. Regina quickly copies Charming, in that she gathers some wood, makes a small ring with some stones, then shielding it from the others, she conjures her small flame. As she starts the fire, Regina gazes at the flame, then angrily she snuffs it out, as anguish assails her as she thinks about what happened to Snow.

Emma is sitting on a log, wringing her hands together, staring at the fire with that lost look.

Regina tentatively sits next to Emma. "Em...I..." she whispers.

Sniffing, Emma leans her head on Regina's shoulder, as tears continue to fall from both woman's eyes. They both sit in silence, one grieving for a family she barely had a chance to know, one admonishing her own existence.

Suddenly Emma gets up, heading toward the others.

Watching her go, Regina takes in a shaky breath, as thoughts go through her head. ' _I was wondering how long it would take for her to realize she is sitting next to Snow's killer_.' Regina puts her head in her hands as she silently sobs.

Approaching the others quietly, Emma nears the wagon, retrieving a canteen of water. As she turns to head back, Charming stops her, asking, "Hey, are you two okay?"

"Yeah...Reg...isn't much of a people person. Besides we need some privacy to talk about some..you know, private stuff." Emma gives a sad look at her dad.

"Okay, sure, I understand."

Emma moves past her father, heading back to Regina.

Red comes back through the trees, watching Emma head away. "What's up with them?"

Charming shrugs, "Not sure, they wanted to be alone. What did you find?"

"Nothing. No one is looking for us. Seems the Queen is happy with...well you know, and she called off her men from searching. I know no one is very hungry, but I think I will go do some hunting." Red once more heads off to the woods.

Back at the other fire, Emma approaches, seeing Regina with her head in her hands, she sits saying quietly, "Here, think we both need this. Just wish it was some of your cider." Emma attempts a small smile.

Regina jerks her head up, confused and shocked. "How can you even sit next to me, let alone be civil after what I have done?"

"Huh? Wha...what?" Emma lowers her voice, "Regina, you didn't do that! That was her."

Agitated, Regina turns away. She also speaks low, but harshly. "You still don't get it! I am her!" Then glancing back, she sees the soft look in Emma's eyes. "I don't blame you for not wanting to be near me ever again. Right now I don't even want to be near myself." Glaring at her hands, flexing her palms, "If I could fireball myself into oblivion right now, I would."

Emma grabs Regina's right hand, holding it palm side up, running her own hand around the palm. Gazing into those sad, brown eyes, "I've told you, you're not her anymore. If you were, you wouldn't be sitting here beating yourself up over this."

Regina attempts to say something, but Emma puts her hand up, "It was not your fault. If anyone is to blame for this...for my mom's...death...it's me." Emma stands up, starts to pace. Though Emma is keeping her voice low, she continues to rant. "If I had not been so fucking stubborn, hell bent on checking out that fucking portal, if I had only just listen to you, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have fucked up my parents meeting."

"Emma," whispers Regina, as she realizes something so obvious.

Not hearing the brunette, Emma goes on, "If I would of just used my fucking brain, and think before acting."

"Emma."

"We would not be here grieving my mother's death. Not only have I lost her, but now all our friends, and...Henry...I am such fucking screw up. I should never have been born.

"Emma!" Regina laughs, her eye twinkling.

Emma stops, hearing the laugh. She glares at Regina, "What is so fucking funny Regina."

"Why are you still here?" Smirks Regina.

The blonde is still glowering, getting frustrated as a bug starts flying around her head.

Regina repeats herself. "Why are you _still_ here?" She crosses her arms, as she leans back, smiling, watching Emma.

"What the fuck...wait..." Emma swats at the bug, "if my mom is dead, why...am.."

Regina nods. "You shouldn't be here, if Snow is gone. You should of just vanished."

With understanding, tears of happiness spring into Emma's sea green eyes, as she gazes at Regina in wonderment, "That means she's alive," Laughing, she stammers, "We need to find her, maybe the Queen still has her." Emma is about to smash her hands together to squash the annoying insect, when Regina stops her hand, at the same time Charming comes running, shouting, "Stop! Don't kill it!"

Emma looks perplexed at Regina, then her father. "Huh?"

"That is no bug." Charming approaches, "When we were on our way to rescue you, Snow mentioned this dust she had, would turn one into a bug."

"You think.." Emma watches as the bug lands on Charming's finger.

Regina nods, "It's possible she had some in her hand just as...er...the Queen threw the fireball at her."

They all can hear what seems to be a high pitched squeak coming from the bug.

"Is it trying to talk to us?"

"No, she is calling for me."

Everyone turns at the voice. It's the Blue Fairy, as she flutters down from the treetops.

Emma smiles at her, "Blue!"

"Do I know you?" Blue inquires.

"Leia." Emma responds.

"No...that's not it," Blue eyes both Emma and Regina. "No...but what secrets you have, shall remain with you. I sense it's better this way."

"Can you bring Snow back?" asked Red.

"Dark magic did this to her. Light magic can undo it." Blue waves her wand, then points it at the bug. A bright flash, and Snow White is once more in human form.

Emma is so delighted, she is over come with emotions and engulfs Snow in a tight hug, "You're a live!" Snow does not return the hug, instead warily says, "It appears so." As she steps away from Emma, she suspiciously stares at the woman, then quietly, "Thank you" before she turns and rushes into Red's arms, hugging her best friend.

As Red, Snow and Charming move off, Emma is stunned the abrupt lack of emotion coming from her mother.

"Well looks like things may be back on track." Regina watches the small group head off before turning to Emma. Seeing the lost look on Emma's face, Regina asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah...yea I am okay."

Not sure what is up with Emma, Regina tries to cheer her up, "Hopefully this means maybe tomorrow we can meet up with Rumple, he can open that portal and we can finally get out of here and go home. To Henry." Regina puts her arm on Emma's shoulder. This brings Emma out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Home? Oh..yeah...back to Henry." Then Emma also remembers something else Regina will be going home to, thinks to herself, 'So you can be with Forest Boy and your happy ending.'

Regina jerks her head up, laughing, "What? Who.."

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Embarrassed, Emma turns away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You deserve you happiness." She then mumbles, "Even if I think he is wrong for you."

"He isn't."

Emma nods her head as she moves off, those buried emotions of abandonment coming to the fore front again.

"Emma." Regina moves up behind Emma, once more putting her hand on the blondes shoulder, stopping her. "He's not my happy ending."

Emma glances over her shoulder, blinking, afraid she didn't hear Regina right. Tentatively, she whispers, "He's not?"

Still seeing that lost look in Emma's eyes, hoping she can be the one to bring back that smile she has grown to love, Regina nods her head. "We..or rather I broke it off with him."

"When did this happen? I thought he was your soulmate." At that last statement, Emma rolls her eyes as she gazes up at the nigh sky through the trees. "Something to do with some fucking fairy dust, and a tattoo."

"Same day you broke if off with the hand-less wonder apparently," Regina chuckles, then she gets a questioning look as she asks, "How did you hear about the dust, and he's not my soulmate."

Once more looking embarrassed Emma explains, "It was like a week after I got back to Storybrooke. I was in the supply closet at the Diner. Granny needed something, and Ruby was busy. That's when I over heard you and Tink talking about it. I tried not to listen, but the closet is small and you were right outside the door. I just heard something about dust, that it lead to you soulmate, then heard Robin's name, that it was him. I really tried not to listen."

Regina thinks back to a conversation she had with David, ' _When Emma first came back from New York, she kept asking about you. How you were doing. She really does care for you. Not sure what changed, with in a week, she had started putting up those walls, then talked about her going back to New York, that she was happy there, but I really don't think she was_.'

Emma continues, "I don't understand. The times I seen you with him, you seemed the happiest I ever seen you."

"Yes, well that was before I retained my missing memories . Once that happened and when I returned my heart, things became confusing. Well to be honest with myself, not confusing, maybe a bit more clear. I realized I did not have feelings, least not a deep connection with Robin. Not like I should if he truly was my soulmate."

"Yeah?" Emma looks hopeful.

"Yeah." Regina gazes into sea green eyes, as she smiles, almost shyly. "I apparently have deep feelings for another blonde thief with a son."

Pursing her brows, Emma is slightly taken back, "Who..." as she ponders who Regina is referring to. Then clarity shines in her eyes as she glances at the brunette, seeing the mischief gleam in Regina's brown eyes. "Oh." Emma returns the glint, as she breaks out into a full on grin, "Who might that be...someone I know?"

Regina laughs low, as she puts her hand on Emma's cheek. "Yes dear, some one very well." Regina takes a slight step closer as both women gaze into each others eyes.

Emma licks her lip, as she glances from brown eyes to rose colored lips, then back to those liquid brown pools. Hearts pounding, breathing becoming shallow as two heads slowly move together. As electricity courses through, lips just a hairs breath away...

"Hey!"

Both women jump apart, Regina growling as Charming comes up to them. ' _I am going to kill him_ '.

"Sorry, but Red caught a rabbit earlier, though you two would like some." Charming hands over a cloth with some roasted meat on it. "It's not much, but least it will help you sleep with something in your stomach."

"Oh..uh...thanks." Emma stammers as she is still in a haze of emotions, as she takes the food.

"Your welcome." As he turns and leaves, he looks back, "Marion did a very good job of roasting it."

Both women gasp, startled, "What...who did you say?" Regina falters.

"Marion. The woman you saved from the dungeon. She is Robin Hood's wife. Anyways, goodnight, we will see you in the morning."

Both women stare after the Prince as he joins the others. They briefly glance at the woman, then back at each other. Then Emma mumbles, "Well damn, looks like I did something right for once."

"Emma, you have done many things right, and I agree this time you out did yourself by sticking to your core beliefs about saving people." Regina gives Emma a rare, genuine smile. "I...or _WE_ can fix one of my wrongs."

"Reuniting Robin, and Roland, with Marion." Emma smirks, "See, sometimes fate has a wicked sense of humor."

"Yes she does." Regina takes Emma's hand, and moves them over to the fire and sits on the log. "Now lets eat, then get some sleep. We will speak with Marion in the morning about going back with us. Hopefully by this time tomorrow we will be home." Regina takes a piece of rabbit, breaks off a piece and puts it up toward Emma's mouth. "Eat."

"Yes Reggie," Emma takes the offering, then both women proceed to eat in a silent comfort, lost in their thoughts.

' _Home, with my family, and our son_ '

A short time later, Emma retrieves a blanket, spreads it near the fire, then removes her cloak, balling it up into a make shift pillow. Regina returns from a short trip into the woods, then spies Emma as she sits on the blanket.

"What's this dear," smirks Regina as she moves closer.

"What's it look like...time for some sleep. Can't wait to get back home and into a real bed again." Emma lays down, then pats the empty spot next to her, grinning. "C'mon, I saved a spot for you."

Eyes sparkling, Regina mimics Emma by placing her coat as a pillow also, then lays down next to the blonde. She turns on her side away from Emma, toward the fire, with a small smile.

Emma at first is on her back, but after a short time staring up at the sky through the trees, she sighs, and turns toward Regina. She starts to move her arm but drops it back on her own hip. Regina once more smirks, then slowly reaches back, takes Emma's hand and places it around her waist, not letting go of her hand, instead holding it snugly against her stomach. Both women sigh contently.

Emma can't quite get to sleep yet, as something keeps floating around her mind. "Regina?" She whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask something. It won't change how I feel about you, it's just...something I need to resolve in my head about something..about me and my parents, actually, but it does involve you." Emma squeezes Regina's hand to emphasize her feelings.

"I...uh...yes...go ahead." Regina is holding her breath, worried of what Emma is needing to ask.

"When you...back when you were casting the curse, and you were..hunting my parents. You were also after me...right?"

A long pause, then a quiet.. "Yes."

"Right..well when you stormed my parent's castle, if...if you had found me before they had time to put me in that tree, what...what..would you have done with me? Would you have..." Emma snuggles closer, to show Regina she isn't afraid of the answer.

With a hitch in her voice, Regina whispers, "Killed you? No...No...even back then, I could never harm a child or infant. I was only venting my anger and vengeance on adults. That's one reason I had my soldiers head to a village prior to my arrival. To make sure all the children were no around when I dealt with the villagers. Granted I didn't care if I made them orphans, but if I had wanted to harm children, I would of killed Snow way before I had tried to. Even with her, I waited till she was past her 20th year." Gripping Emma's hand like a lifeline, "As for what I would of done with you if I had captured you? Well the curse was upon us, so most likely you would be an infant for as long as the curse was enacted. Since you were the one ordained to break it when you turned 28, that wouldn't have happened."

"Would you have let my mother keep me?"

"No. If I kept your father in a coma all that time, and made your mother into a timid, lonely mouse of a woman, no, I would not have let her keep a child that would of brought her happiness. Most likely I would of put you with another family, much like I did with Jefferson's daughter, Grace. Or worse, I am afraid, put you in with some low life family who didn't give a crap about you." Tears were forming in the brunette's eyes. "Emma, I am sorry for all I have done to you, and your family."

Emma sits up a little, as she comes close to Regina's ear. "Don't be. And thank you for being honest with me. When the curse first broke, I told my mom that I was angry with them for sending me through that wardrobe, defenseless, not knowing what would happen to me. I told them they could of kept me, and yes be cursed, but least we be together, but with what you answered, it has resolved this internal struggle I've had since then. I guess it still stemmed from my abandonment issues. But now, I understand that they had no choice. Just as I didn't with Henry at that time. They didn't know your intentions, if you were going to kill their child or not. I can now forgive them." Emma lightly kisses Regina on the cheek, then settles back down, hugging the brunette closer to her.

"What...was that for."

"For casting the curse," Emma laughs lightly. "Else I wouldn't be here right now, next to you, or have Henry in our lives."

Sighing, Regina sniffs, then closing her eyes, feeling something she hasn't for a very, very long time, "Thank you for breaking my curse," as she falls into a very happy, contented sleep.

============sq==========sq============sq=======

Morning sunlight filters down through the treetop, one silvery strand of light hits upon the sleeping couple.

Emma slowly opens one green eye, then squints. Something heavy is on top of her. She opens both eyes, and looks at the dark head that is resting on her chest. Grinning, Emma lets out a low chuckle as she watches Regina snuggle closer, semi-sprawled on top of Emma. Wrapping her arms around the sleeping brunette, she lets out a low, satisfactory sigh. "Wow...can't believe this is real," she whispers, "and you dumped pine cone eater."

Slap! A slight tingling from Emma's side where Regina smacked her, causing Emma to giggle.

"I heard that." A low, sleepy voice rumbles up from Regina. She slowly lifts herself off Emma, slightly blushing at how she is practically sleeping on top of the blonde.

"Eh...well...whatever. Good morning." Emma finds the blush adorable, and can't help grinning.

"Morning."

Both women get up off the ground, stretching out sore muscles. Gathering up coats, cloaks and the blanket, they lay the items on the log, then head out to the stream to freshen up. Once they get back they sit on the log, while they wait for the others.

In the distance they see Red and Snow hugging, then Red grabs her stuff and heads off into the forest. Snow then slowly move towards James, as he drinks from his canteen.

"I..uh, suppose I should thank you," Snow starts to say.

Emma glances at Regina, smiling, upon hearing her parents talking. Regina slips her hand in Emma's and squeezes it.

Snow glances shyly at Charming, "You saved me."

"Well it seemed the honorable thing to do," Charming smiles at Snow.

Glancing down, Snow fidgets, then tells Charming, "I'm going to the the stream to get some water. I can fill your canteen if you like."

James nods, "Thanks," as he hands over the canteen. Their hands touch slightly, pausing for just a sec, then Snow turns to head to the stream.

Emma can't help it as some tears form in her eyes, "They're warming up to each other. This is good. This will work.

"Yes, is seems we are getting back on track." Regina then glances over at Marion, "But we need to speak with Marion, we need to convince her to come back with us."

Standing up, the two women head over to Marion. "Hi, Marion?" Emma asks, as she glances at Regina.

Marion becomes alarmed, glancing around

Emma put up her hands, "Hey, relax. My da...James mentioned it last night when he brought us some of the rabbit. Said you cooked it. It was very good."

"Oh, thank you."

"This is Reg, uh we need to speak to you about something." Emma tries to figure out the best way to explain the situation.

Regina sighs, then proceeds to tell Marion about how they are from the future, how they came to be in the Enchanted Forest, and how they been trying to fix some issues with the timeline.

"The future?" Marion has a doubtful expression. "You say I have to go there with you?"

"You can't stay here." Emma tries to convey the seriousness of their suggestion. "You were suppose to die hours ago. We already messed the timeline up once, and are hoping we have it back on track again."

"I don't understand. I just want to get back to my family." Nervously, Marion glances around.

"You can't go back to them. In this timeline you are dead. If you go back to them, it will change things again."

Regina gives a stern eye, "You need to trust us. If we told you that your family is actually in the future with us, would that help convince you to come with us?"

"All due respect, but I don't trust either of you. I am gratefully for you getting me out of that cell, but other than that I don't know you."

Emma slowly moves around behind Marion.

"Robin and your son Roland..."

"How do you know my family?" By this time Marion is trying to find a way to escape these two insane people. "I am no way going anywhere with you till you tell me how you know them!"

"Look, we don't have time to go into all that, just you have to believe us." Regina sees Emma stoop down to pick up a small, thick tree branch. Realizing what Emma intends to do, the brunette's eyes go wide.

Marion is still carrying on, "You will have to kidnap me..."

THUMP! Marion falls to the ground as Emma knocks her in the head with the limb.

"Guess we are kidnapping you."

"Emma!"

"What? We need to take her with us, if not willingly, then we drag her ass with us."

Regina laughs, "I knew there was some devious person inside that red leather jacket."

Just then Charming comes upon the women. He glances down, "What's wrong with her."

Emma just shrugs, "She's uh...resting. What's up."

Jame starts patting his self, "Have either of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she..." He continues to look for something in his jacket, then his eyes go wide as he checks inside on of his inner pockets. "The ring! She took it!"

Emma feigns shock. "Really? Do you know where she might be headed?"

"She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There's only one way to the harbor from here, the Troll bridge." Charming takes off.

Realizing something, Emma groans, as she looks down at the ground, then turns to go after him.

Regina grabs her arm, stopping her, "Emma, where are you going? Isn't that where you want them to be? Isn't that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?"

"Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that is because she had a weapon." Emma heads off as she finishes, "The dust."

Taking off after the blonde, Regina mutters, "She already used it. Damn it to hell!"

"C'mon! They are going to need help!" Emma yells over her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry this is so late, and it's not the last chapter after all, one more to go.**

At the troll bridge, Snow and Charming are surrounded by 4 trolls. They try to fight back, as the leader of the trolls, taunts them. Charming then charges, with his sword held high, but he is no match for the brute strength of the trolls. He is knocked down, but struggles with two of the trolls. Snow is also fighting with one troll, breaks free and starts to head off the bridge.

"Go! I am right behind you!" Charming yells, as Snow reaches the end of the bridge.

Emma and Regina are racing through the dense forest, to get to the troll bridge in time to help her parents.

Running down the road, Snow shouts, "Follow me, they don't know the forest like I do." She turns her head expecting to see James behind her but sees no one. Stopping, she peers down the road, expecting him to show up, but he never does. Tensing, realizing he maybe in serious trouble, she first looks down the other directions, contemplating if she should just run, her hand on the sack with the ring, forgetting him. Making up her mind, she turns back, running to the troll bridge.

On the bridge, Charming is down on the ground, being held by two of the trolls, as the leader raises his sword to send a killing blow to the Prince's neck.

"STOP!"

The trolls look up, seeing Snow standing on the bridge.

"Drop the sword or I'll turn you all into bugs." Snow glares at them, as she shifts her weight on her feet. She readies her fist, grasping something in it. She quickly shifts her eyes to her fist then back to the trolls. "Dark fairy dust."

Charming look perplexed at her, knowing she doesn't have any dust left.

Just then, Emma reaches near the bridge, but stops, as Regina catches up. They both duck behind some shrubs, watching. They can see the intense stand off, but are afraid to make an appearance yet, so as not to startle Snow and give the trolls a chance to attack again. They listen in as Snow continues on.

"So you let him go, or I will be peeling you all off the bottom of my boots." To emphasize her meaning, she pulls her fist back, ready to toss the dust.

The trolls immediately drop their weapons as they let Charming go. "We don't want any trouble."

Charming stands up and backs away from them.

"Good, and while you're at it," Snow makes another point with her fist, "we will forget this ever happened."

Pulling the sack of gold, the trolls nod as they place it on the bridge wall. They turn and slowly crawl over the walls and disappear.

James stands up, rubbing the back of his neck. He glances over at Snow, "You saved me."

Looking contrite, Snow answers, "It was the honorable thing to do."

"But how? You used the dust on yourself."

"Sand." Snow opens her fist, where black sand falls out. She shrugs. "Trolls aren't exactly known for their cleverness."

Gazing at Charming for a few seconds, both lost in their own thoughts, Snow finally turns as she says, "C'mon, we should go, they could come back."

"Right." Charming grabs the coins off the bridge and follows Snow off the bridge, back onto the road.

The two pass Regina and Emma, then stop just bit further. Charming pulls a bag out of his waist. "So you probably want this." He hands it to Snow.

Regina smirks at Emma, as takes Emma's hand, squeezing it. "Seems your parents didn't need our help after all. I am impressed."

Emma gives Regina a raised eyebrow, then winks. "Not bad for a couple of _idiots_ "

Snow pulls out the pouch with the ring in it, "You can't get married with out this." Hands over the pouch as she takes the bag from James.

Regina takes a quick look at Emma, sees Emma getting very emotional watching her parents.

James pulls the ring out of the pouch, moving it around, letting the sun catch the highlights of the stone, and metalwork. "I know, not your style."

Staring at the ring, Snow quips, "Well there is only one way to find out." She snags the ring, putting it on her right ring finger, then holds hit out, admiring it for a long moment. Some where deep in her mind, something is clicking, but her stubbornness quickly buries the spark. "Yea. Not me at all." Shaking her head, she pulls the ring off, handing it back to James.

Putting her arm around Emma, the woman she has come to love, even if she has yet to say it out loud, Regina pulls Emma close to her. She quietly whispers near Emma's ear, "It's okay Emma. Not everyone gets a chance to watch their parents fall in love."

Sniffing, Emma gazes at Regina, she blinks, nods, then turns back to watch her parents.

Charming bends down to retrieve a large sack. "Well, where ever you are going, if you need anything..."

Snow smirks, "You'll find me."

Regina rolls her eyes, but wears a smile none the less.

Charming smiles kindly, "Always."

"I almost believe that."

The Prince hands Snow the sack. She takes it, then turns slowly, heading down the road, away from Charming. He in turn starts to walk in the opposite directions, stopping once for a quick glance back, a melancholy look upon his face, then continues on his journey.

Regina is alarmed at the scene. "Wait, their heading away from each other. I can't believe this...are they so blind to see what is right in front of them? They truly are idiots." Regina starts to move, but is halted by Emma.

"No. It's okay." Emma wipes away her tears, as she grins. "That's how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings for each other." Emma squeezes Regina's hand.

"It must run in the family," laughs Regina, as she gazes at Emma, squeezing her hand back.

They stare at each other for long moment, then Emma grabs the book, opening it up. As she flips through the mostly blank pages, slowly images and words reform on the pages.

"Look, we did it," whispers Emma. "It's all coming back."

"Yes, and this means we can go home." Regina smile, tears now forming in her eyes. "We need to get back to Marion, and then to Rumple."

They both stand, and head off quickly.

Eventually, they come back to where they left Marion lying on the ground. She still is unconscious. Regina checks to make sure she is okay. "You really did a number on her."

"I didn't think I hit her that hard."

"Well we can't carry her back to Rumple's castle, so I am hoping by calling him he will come to us. Just in case, let us least get her up, so we are connected, as I am not sure what will happen, once I summon him." Regina stands, and with the help of Emma, get Marion up. Both women hold her, while Regina starts to summon, "Rumplestilskin. Rumplestilskin. Rumpl.." The trio is engulfed in a thick, swirling black cloud of smoke. When it clears, they are in the main room of Rumple's castle.

The two women lay Marion on the floor. Emma walks up to Rumple, smiling, "We did it."

"Hello dearies. I take it you fixed your mistake, your parents are back together?" Rumple is standing at the head of the table, working on some kind of potion. He waves his hand. Regina gives him a raised eyebrow, wondering what he just did.

"They are right back on track." Emma smiles at Regina, then faces Rumple again. "We are ready to go."

"I see, and you brought luggage." He points at the floor. "Who is that?"

Emma gives the dark imp a guilty look. "I sort of saved her from the Queens's dungeon."

Marion, who is behind both women, starts to come to. She rubs the back of her head, and groggily looks around.

"But now you changed the timeline again. Are you really just that dense or did some one drop you on your head as a child."

"Hey!" Regina has had enough of Rumple's snide comments, "Emma did what she always does, follows her heart, to help others , and in this case she was not going to let someone die if she could help it." Rumple starts to say something, but Regina points, "Ah Ah...no..she will be coming back with us. As far as the timeline in concerned, if Marion is suppose to be dead here, her going to the future with us will not effect this timeline."

"Hmmm...that is true. What ever."

"I am not going anywhere with you!"

Emma, along with Regina turn to face Marion.

"You!" With panic in her eyes, Marion starts to back up, pointing at Regina. "You're the Evil Queen. I don't know who you are," She points at Emma, "but all of you, stay away from me."

"Damn, that's what he did." Glancing at Emma, Regina growls, "he removed the glamour spell." Trying to show a calm smile, Regina tries the friendly approach, "Hey, it's okay. We are not going to hurt you. You have to forgive Emma, she sort of panic back there when she hit you."

"Wait...she's Leia?" Marion points at Emma, then realizes who Regina is, remembers the clothing they still had on. "You..were that Prince Reginald? You fooled me into believing you were the good guys, but...but you're the Evil..."

"HEY!" Both Marion and Regina jump at the shout from Emma. "She is no longer like that so drop the 'E' word already."

Marion frantically glances around, then starts to back up toward the door. Suddenly she is immobilized, unable to speak.

Regina turns to Rumple. "What are you doing! Let her go."

"Nothing doing. You just fixed the timeline, she can not leave." Cackling, he rubs his hands together, "Now, how should I do away with her."

Pointing her finger at her former mentor, Regina stalks closer. "You don't do anything to her. I will not let you kill her. We are bring her back with us. To Storybrooke. Back to her family. I have done a lot of terrible things, many, many terrible things, but," Eyes welling up with tears, Regina, glances at Marion, "if I can rectify just one previous evil I have done, than let it be this, let me return her to her husband and son."

During this time, Emma as quietly moved next to Regina, putting a hand on her back, giving her support.

Regina tries to make Marion understand, "I promise if you release her, she will not run."

Not able to speak, Marion finally blinks two times, as a sign that she agrees.

Sighing, Rumple grumbles, "Very well." Twirling his hand in the air, Marion in released. She stands, but she also does not say anything.

Emma turns back to Rumple, "Can you get the portal open?"

"Well, no can do. Sorry."

"WHAT?" Regina shouts. "What do you mean you can't open it!"

Emma is stunned, after spending days getting her parents back on track, all for nothing, stammers, "Then what are you working on."

"This is for me. A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it, is for me to forget it." The dark imp continues to mix liquids together.

Regina glances at Emma, sees how distraught she is, then asks, "What about the wand, you said it could help us?"

"Oh, that. Well apparently those who used the portal can reopen it. Even if you," Rumple points at Regina, "regained your magic, she would need magic. You both would need to combine your magic to make the wand work." Rumple grabs the wand, giving Emma an evil glint, "You forgot to mention you possess magic, light magic even." He tosses Emma the wand.

"I had magic...but I don't anymore." Emma slumps her shoulders, "Damn it, we were so close to getting home, and once more I fuck it up."

"Emma..." Putting her hand on Emma, Regina tries to comfort the upset blonde. "So then there is nothing you can do." She asks the dark man.

"Oh..there is one thing I can do, put you someplace safe, where there is nothing around you but my collection, and you can not mess with the future once more." With that, he snaps his fingers, and the three women are enveloped in black smoke and disappear.

As the dark smoke dissipates, Emma waving her hand to fan away the mist in front of her face, she glances around. They seem to be in a large room, with four walls that go up, way up. Regina looks at Emma, then herself. She eyes the room. "Well seems not only did he return us into our original clothes we came in, but he ported us to what looks like his vault."

"How do we get out? I am not seeing any doors." Moving around the room, Emma tries to feel for an opening, to see if one is hidden behind some bookshelves.

"We don't. Least not in the traditional sense. This is the Dark One's vault. He doesn't need a door." Pointing at the wand in Emma's hand, "That is our only way out."

Tightening her hand around the wand, Emma brings it up, "Then we are up a creek with out a paddle, cause I don't have magic anymore, and your's still is crap right?"

Regina snaps her fingers, and a very faint spark very briefly ignited. "Yes, it would assume so."

"Damn it...we were so close! We did all this for nothing!"

"Emma, we will figure this out."

"Only thing to figure out is how much more I can fuck this up." Frustrated, the blonde walks over to padded bench seat. Sitting, she puts her head in her hands and starts to shut down.

Regina watches the blonde anguish over their situation, Emma's dejected posture, wringing her hands. Wanting to give comfort, she starts to go to her, but then Marion finally comes out of her trance. "I don't know what is going on. I don't understand you. What type of clothing is that." She points her hand briefly at Regina.

"Oh, this is just what the fashion is like back in our time. Though some of us," Regina quickly glances at Emma, smirking, "have a abhorrent sense of what fashion is."

"Why didn't you let him kill me. That's what you wanted, or do you still plan on torturing me."

Sighing, Regina turns back towards Marion, slowly moving toward her. "I am not into that anymore. And I don't want to kill you. I meant what I said when I told you, and Rumple, that I just want to reunite you with Robin and your son." She stops short, still seeing the mistrust, and fear in the taller woman's eyes.

"I understand not trusting, nor believing anything I say. I have never given you any reason to do so, but I mean it, when I, well we," Regina indicates Emma, still feeling the pull to go comfort Emma who is still withdrawn, "just want to help. Robin and Roland miss you." Regina tries to convey in her eyes that she is telling the truth."

"How do you know my family so well. There is something you are hiding." Marion wraps her arms around herself, trying to hold in her misgivings. She wants to believe all this, but it's so...crazy. People from the future, her family there? "If you want me to go with you, believe that this...whatever it is, then you need to be honest me."

"I...it's complicated, but as we are not going anywhere for a while." Regina moves over to a chair, and gracefully sits. She indicates for Marion to do the same. "First off, you need to promise not to get upset, err..well, least try to remain calm anyways."

"Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like what I hear."

"It's really not that bad. Nothing ever came of it."

"Wait...you...and...Robin? Like...are you..?"

Regina lowers her eyes, staring at the floor, nervously rubbing her fingers together. "We...were...sort of close...we didn't DO anything, but it is a long story, but the short version is..." sighing, the former Evil Queen, goes into her brief relationship with Robin. While doing so, she ascertains Marion's mood through out her tale. Finally after telling her about how they first met back in the Enchanted Forest, and about the breaking of the second curse, where as Marion interrupted, being confused by these references to curses.

"Wait..I am lost with all this talk about curses...what curses."

"Again..it's a long story, if we get back to Storybrooke, I would be more than happy to explain it all to you, but the gist of it is that, I originally cast a curse to bring everyone to a different place, one that I sort of created through the curse, it was suppose to bring me happiness, and give everyone else miserable lives. This was 30 years ago..during that time everyone was pretty much stuck in a timeless bubble, where they never aged, everyday was pretty much the same day every day. Actually..when I think about it now, even I was miserable." Shaking her head, reflecting on those thoughts, something was formulating in Regina's mind. Storing that feeling, she continues on with her story. "Then over a year ago, the town was hit with sort of a reversing curse, that sent us all back to our old realm." Seeing the confused look at Marion's face, Regina smiles, "I told you this was complicated. Anyways it took us about a year to recast the first curse that brought us all back home..." At that last word, Regina stopped. For the first time, she realized something..that Storybrooke IS her home. Tears spring to her eyes as she glances at Marion, "We...we had lost our memories of that past year, due to my sister...my half-sister...and that is the time we were briefly together."

"So you're saying your not with my husband then."

Cringing at the way Marion says husband, Regina once more glances around, trying gather her emotions. "No...just before we came through that portal to here, I had broken it off with him. Due to several things that happened, I found that I really didn't have deep feelings for him. He really misses you, as does Roland. The times we were together, he was always mentioning you, some memory, and I could see he still had a deep love for you." Regina wipes some tears away, "That is why you needed to come with us. After being here, and seeing my former self, I have realized how much I really have changed, I am not that woman I became over 30 years ago."

"What changed you?" Marion motions toward Emma, "She had asked me back in your...err..the Queen's dungeon, if it was possible for the Queen to change. At that time I told her no, I did not think anything could possible change you. But now, I see I may have been wrong. What changed your heart?"

Immediately, Regina's chocolate brown eyes flashed an endearing gaze at Emma, who was still sitting quietly, her legs pulled up, her head resting on her knees. Knowing that Emma has been listening this whole time, she tells Marion, "It started 13 years ago with a little boy, whose birth mother at that time, was not in a good place to raise a child. She gave him up for adoption, to give him his best chance. I adopted him. At that time I did not know who his mother was, but he brought something into my life I had not had in a long time. Some one to love and care for. Then a couple of years ago, his mother shows up," Regina nods her head at Emma, "breaks my curse, and things started to change. I started to change. Henry started that change, at first it was for Henry that I wanted to redeem myself. To show him that I did love him, but at that time I wasn't very good at showing it. I had spent too many years looking for vengeance, living with this dark anger. But then slowly, this void that I had inside my heart, one that, someone once told me would never be filled as long as I sought revenge, started to fill in. As I resolved my past with Snow, and some of the other towns people, that void became smaller. But what really, truly made it complete, was when this obnoxious, irritating, bull headed, yet funny, courageous, adorable red leather clad blonde whirlwind came into town. See the reason I broke it off with Robin is I realized I was hopelessly in love with someone...her." Regina slowly stands, then moves toward Emma.

Hearing that last part, Emma's head jerks up, her eyes wide. Getting up, she tentatively regards Regina as she approaches, the wand still clutched in one hand. Seeing the pensive look, Regina stops, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking of something Neal said to me. That you know you really have a home, because when you leave it, you miss it so much. I just want to go home." Emma breaks out is a sob, as Regina gathers her in a hug.

Regina just holds Emma, as Emma buries her head in the brunette's neck. "Hey...Emma, shhh..." Kissing the top of Emma's head, she continues to rub up and down Emma's back, giving comfort.

Very quietly, Emma whispers, "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"You love me?"

Smiling, Regina pulls Emma's head away, gazing deep into those soulful sea green eyes. "Yes. Yes I love you."

Gazing down for a second, then back to Regina's eyes, Emma asks, "How...how long?"

Chucking, Regina moves her hand down to grasp Emma's. "Not sure exactly, but deep down, I think it started that night Henry brought you to my front door." Emma's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "But at that time, well you know..I was not in a good place yet."

"Yeah, we didn't exactly get along at first."

Regina laughs.

"Back in New York, when I first drank that memory potion, the first memories that flashed in my head were of Storybrooke, Henry, and...you." Giving Regina one of her heartfelt, adoring smiles, Emma states, "That's when I realized I was in love with you."

"You..you are?" Regina stammers, grinning, as she deeply hoped that her love for Emma was reciprocated.

Emma nods, "Yeah, though like you, I think deep down it was hidden for a long time. But...when I came back, and seen how happy you were with..well...him, I thought maybe I wasn't seeing something between us after all. It hurt, and course when I get hurt, I put up those walls and..well...I..."

"Run."

"Yeah. That was why I was leaving. Then, when I was planning on going back to New York, where I was happy, least for that year, though there were times when something was niggling at my mind, I was hoping I find that contentment again, get on with my life, and maybe find that happiness I felt then. But now, after being here, seeing my parents, hell living my parents story, helping them find each other," Emma smirks at Regina's eye roll, "and get their story back on track, I realized that I could run, but I would never be happy." Emma gazes down, a small, lost look appears.

Regina move her hand up to cup Emma's cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. "What is it?"

Closing her eyes at the sensation of the warmth of Regina's hand, Emma sighs, then opens her eyes again. "When I went to hug my mom, after Blue restored her? That look she gave me, when I seen that distant, cold, unrecognizable reflection in her eyes, it killed me inside. It made me realize what SHE, and my dad, have been seeing from me. That's how I was reacting to them all this time."

For a brief moment, both women just gaze into each other eyes. Understanding. Emma puts her hand on Regina's shoulder, playing with a few strands of the soft, silky dark hair. She watches her hand, then a gentle smile appears again, that soon reflects through her eyes as she once more stares into those warm pools of milky brown, conveying the love she feels for Regina. "It's funny, but, back then, when Henry brought me to Storybrooke," Emma's eyes move around Regina's face, then briefly land on her lips, then back to her eyes, "I thought he was just bringing me here to bring back the happy endings..." Moving closer together, both women breathing the same air, "but I didn't see what he was really doing..." mouths with in a whispers breath away, love shining in sea green and chocolate brown, "he was bringing me...home, to my parents, to him...and...you."

With that last word, Emma presses her lips against those soft, plump ones she has been dying to kiss for some time. Regina moans, as she feels the first tentative kiss, the taste of Emma is exquisite, she relishes the feel of them finally kissing. Grasping Regina's head with her hand, running her hands through Regina's hair, Emma deepens the kiss, moaning as lips move against each other, then as Regina wraps her arms around Emma, the blonde's natural sweet smell enticing her body, she swipes her tongue along Emma's lower lip, and getting consent, she tenderly winds the tip of her tongue around Emma's. Suddenly there is a bright flash of white light, that pulses out from the couple. It blindly illuminates the room..then pulses outwards, then it's gone.

Breaking apart, breathless, both women look around, then eye each other.

Emma stammers, knowing what that light was,"That...that was..."

Regina just gives off her best smile, "Yes..." She surges forward again, grasping Emma, kissing her for all she's got, as she mumbles against those lips she is fast becoming addicted to.

Suddenly they hear a throat clearing. They glance at the source, having forgotten in the heat of the moment that they are not alone, Marion stands smirking. "Is that suppose to be glowing like that?" She is pointing at the wand. It was glowing a bright white.

Emma swings the wand up, staring at it, "Regina, it's working...we did it!" Regina flicks her hand and a palm sized fireball emerges. "Yes we did. Now...let's go home."

Pointing the wand away from her, Emma concentrates, thinking about Henry, her parents, and friends back in Storybrooke. Quickly, a swirling large mass appears in from of them. "Okay..it's open!"

Regina eyes Marion, "You ready to go to your family?"

Marion shows a bit of fear, but nods, "Yes, I am ready." Regina tugs on her arm, looks at Emma, "You got this?"

"I got this!...Regina!...I love you!" Emma yells over the noise from the portal.

As Regina glances back at Emma, yelling, "I love you too!" Then she and Marion jump into the portal. Just as Emma is about to take her jump, she is grabbed by her arm, from behind.

"Wha...?"

"No dearie...I can't let you go just yet." Rumpelstiltskin has appear, and is holding Emma back.

"What are you doing! I need to go now! Before it closes!" She struggles against the grasp.

"I need you to tell me...what happens with me and my son! Do we reunite!"

"I...Uh...what..."

"Tell me! Or I will hold you here!"

"Yes...yes you reunite with your..son..." Emma shows a sad look, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What aren't you telling me!"

"He...he died...Please! You have to let me go back to our son!."

"Bae?...dead...but...how.."

"He died saving us, saving us all. Please, he died a hero...don't let his death be a waste." Emma imparts a pleading gaze, "I...I loved him."

As Rumple lets all this sink in, he quickly downs the forgetting potion, and with that, the dark imp lets go of Emma's hand, and she falls through the portal. Once she is through, it closes.

He glances around, as if in a daze, then, "What the hell, why am I here?" He snaps his finger and he disappears.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Well it's here. The final chapter..and what a long one..but I am happy with it. Hope you are too. Thanks for reading. :)**

A swirling mass of light opens in front of a barn. Out falls two bodies, quickly followed by a third. Rolling to a stop, all three women slowly stand up. Regina grabs Emma's hand, as they glance around. Emma sees where they are. "We did it...looks like we are back at that barn."

Squeezing Emma's hand, Regina says, "It assumes so, but when. What were you thinking prior to jumping in."

"I was thinking about when we first seen that portal, about the party at the potluck, us talking at the park." Just then Emma hears a buzzing noise. She spies a familiar object on the ground. "It's my phone!" Picking it up, she sees the caller I.D as her dad. Touching the screen, she tentatively answers, "Hello?"

"EMMA! Are you alright!" Hearing the voice of her dad saying her name, she breaks down. Regina grabs the phone, "David?" Regina listens, then, "Yes she is fine, it's complicated"... "we know about the portal, it's now gone." More listening, then "We will meet you back at the diner, it's long story." Regina ends the call, hands the phone back to Emma. "Well seems we returned at about the same time we left." Putting her hand on Emma's arm, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hearing his voice, the emotion behind it, it just hit me." Emma sees Marion standing, holding her arms around her, a little frightened , "Marion? I know this is all a bit confusing right now, but it will be okay. Come on, lets get out of here."

Stopping just short of the cruiser, Emma glances at Regina, then herself, then sniffs, "What do you think, should we go get cleaned up or go as is. I feel like it's been forever since I had a bath."

Smirking, Regina waves her hand. "I have magic again, dear. There all nice and clean smelling again."

"Thanks. I really need to learn to do that."

"I take it, you would like to start up your lessons again?"

"Well since I seem to really like my teacher, yea I think I could use more lessons," winks Emma.

Smirking, Regina opens the rear passenger door. Marion squints at the object in front of her. "What...is this...thing."

"Think of it as a horse-less carriage. It's called a car, though some people's idea of a car is a yellow, metal coffin on wheels." Marion gets into the back, then Regina gets in front, all the while Emma rolls her eyes on that last statement.

"Regina..."

"Yes dear?" Regina puts her hand on Emma's.

"Don't disk my bug." Emma grins, as she pulls her cell out. "I am going to call Ruby and see if she can meet us outside the diner. She can take Marion, help her get acquainted with Storybrooke." Pulling her cell, Emma makes the call, as they head back to town.

As they approach Main St., Marion looks out the windows, seeing all the various buildings, cars and such. "What a odd looking place."

While Regina is on her phone, Emma glances in the rear view mirror, smiling at Marion. "You will get use to it. May even appreciate some of our modern conveniences such as indoor plumbing, hot showers, modern cooking appliances, Television."

Closing her cell phone, Regina responds, "I left Robin a message to me us at the diner."

"How did you do that...with that...thing." Marion points at the phone in Regina's hand.

"Yes, this is one of our modern inventions. This and other things will eventually be explained to you. As for Robin, he still hasn't quite taken to these yet so not sure if he will receive the message I left."

Seeing the dejected expression on Marion, Regina reiterated, with a smile, "We will get you back with your family, just be patient."

Soon the cruiser pulls up near Granny's. The three women exit the vehicle, and enter the small picket fenced area. They are greeted by Ruby and Belle. Emma gives short introductions, then tells Ruby they may want to take Marion through the back entrance so as not to draw too much attention to her, and overwhelm her with everyone. Once Ruby and the other two head off, Emma turns to Regina, takes her hand, and approaches the steps to the diner. At the top, she pauses, turns to Regina, looking nervous. "Okay, are we ready to go in?"

"Just one second dear," smirks Regina. She then approaches close to Emma, gazing in her eyes, and then kisses her, trying to give her encouragement, but both women get swept up into the kiss. Finally, breaking apart, breathless, Emma grabs the door and opens it. Upon entering, both women blushing, they first see Henry standing near Mary-Margaret and David. Henry turns, "Mom!...Ma!" He bursts out, as they rush forward, enveloping their son.

"Henry..." Emma stammers, as she tries to quell her tears.

Regina is also having a hard time not getting emotional at seeing her son. "We missed you so much!"

"What?" Henry hugs back, but at the same time is wondering what is going on. "You just saw me a couple hours ago..."

Emma is barely able to kiss the top of his head, realizing how much he has really grown, "Kid, you have no idea...it's a long story."

Emma glances up past Henry. Seeing her parents, she rushes to Mary-Margaret, "Mom..." she cries as she grasps her mother in a hug. Slightly taken back by the affection, but quickly recovering as tears spring in her eyes, Snow hugs her daughter. Emma moves her head on her mother's shoulder, and calls out, "Dad." David envelopes his wife and daughter, putting a hand on Emma's head as he is also overwhelmed by the display of affection from Emma.

Emma mumbles, "I am so sorry I treated you both so badly."

"What? Shh...it's alright Emma." Snow pulls back, grasping Emma's face in both her hands.

Shaking her head, Emma continues, "No...I didn't realize what I was doing till recently...but I do love you, both of you. You are my parents." Snow once more pulls Emma in for a hug.

David glances over at Regina, "What happened...what's going on.."

"It's a long story," Regina starts as Emma pulls out of her parents embrace.

"Yea...uh...this may take a while, but we sort of got sucked into that time portal."

"What? How...when?" Both David and Snow talk at once. "We just saw you not that long ago."

Laughing, Emma shakes her head, "Uh...technically, no, it's been more like three or four days...I lost count."

"Four days!" David looks incredulous.

"Can we sit, and we will try to explain what happened." Regina indicates the empty booth. The Charming's move to sit on one side, with Henry in between his grandparents, while Regina slides over in the other side seat.

Emma glances around, sniffing, "I am going to go uh...get us some food, I am starving..." She looks at Regina, who nods.

Smiling, Emma heads off towards the tables still laden with food, but turns back again, once more glancing at Regina adoringly, smiling. "You want coffee?"

Regina nods, "Yes, that would be lovely...Emma." She gives the same look back. A brief pause, then Emma shakes her shoulders in giddiness, and heads over to the food.

Once Regina turns back to the three across the table, she begins the story. As she starts, she off and on glances towards the blonde, who quickly comes back, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Regina.

"Thank you dear."

"You are welcome, your Majesty," quirks Emma as she heads off once more. But shortly she is carrying a glass of water and a mug of beer. She again, puts the water near Regina, "thought you might like some water," as she gazes at smiling brown eyes. She then puts the mug of beer down.

"That was very thoughtful Emma, thank you."

"Right...okay...uh..back to the food. Be right back."

A small adoring smile appears on Regina's face, spreading to her eyes. Turning back to the others, she sees all three of them staring at her, with knowing grins. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Snow just smiles, as the other two shake their heads.

Regina continues the story, having just told about how she and Emma had gone to check out the portal, and they had just been sucked into it.

Suddenly a plate choke full of food is placed on the table, situated between the two woman, as Emma plops in her seat.

"Did you leave anything, or did you just bring the whole pot luck with you," Regina smirks, glancing at Emma. The plate is full of BBQ wings, potato salad, macaroni salad, a two mini burgers, a couple of ribs, some chips, a variety of raw vegetables, pasta salad and a variety of other items.

"Ha ha...very funny Regina." Picking up her fork, Emma picks up some pasta salad, "I got us both something. Not sure about you, but I really like to have real food again, not slim pickings." Smirking, she puts the fork up close to Regina's lips, "Besides, I found some food _even_ you would like. Here, try it."

Regina takes the offering, mulls the taste, then smirks, "Well yes, very good." Looking over at the wings, she asks Snow, "Are those the 'famous' wings you mentioned earlier in my kitchen? Oh..and what was that emergency you had to rush off to."

Snow starts laughing, "Yes, those are the wings I mentioned. It was those I had to rush off for." Eyeing first her husband, then her daughter, who both suddenly found the ceiling very fascinating to look at, "You see, when I got home, I found these two..." She points her finger at both, "covered in BBQ sauce. Apparently they had a slight argument about what went in the sauce, and I guess the next thing, sauce started flying."

"She started it!" "He started it!" Both Emma and Charming spoke at the same time.

"I don't care, you both left a mess, that I am still cleaning up! I swear you two act like children at times." Snow groans, but she has a smile on her face.

"Don't I know it.." mumbles Regina.

"Hey! By the way, you need to try these...they are the best wings ever." Emma once more brings up a wing to Regina's lips, who eyes the messy item, then delicately takes a bite.

"Hmm...not bad...could use a bit more kick." Regina smirks.

"Kick...I will give you kick, your Majesty." Emma winks, as Regina blushes.

Finally, both women regale their story, in between eating, each sharing their part in the story. All through tale, three sets of eyes continue to watch the interaction between Emma and Regina. The occasional feeding of each other, the adoring looks and smiles. Something has definitely changed between the two women.

"Oh, Henry," Regina grabs the bag with the storybook, "Here, you can have this back. It's had quite an adventure." She hands over the book to her son.

"Thanks, I am glad it helped out." Henry winks, then opens the book to check it out. Flipping through the pages, he notices some changes, as parts of the story his mom's just told have been added. One picture shows Emma and Regina, dancing at the ball. The drawing apparently is showing the reader the non-glamour view of the two women. "So...you two danced together," Henry smirks at his mothers.

Slightly blushing, Emma responds "Yea, since we were under the glamour spell, we needed to blend in."

"Uh..huh...right." Henry flips to another page, where Snow points at a picture of Regina holding a crying Emma.

"What is this?" Snow looks at her daughter, and Regina.

"Oh, that was...uh...right after..well.." Regina takes Emma's hand, and squeezes it, "you were...err.." The former Evil Queen gives pixie haired woman a knowing look.

"Ah. Just after The Queen finally got the best of me." Snow winks.

Another few pages, and it's David this time pointing at a picture of him and Regina, by a fire. "What is this, seems almost...familiar."

Regina thinks, then looks down, embarrassed. "We were discussing how marriages in our old realm typically were nothing but business transactions. I don't recall anything else."

David grins, "I seem to remember talking about true love, and how you would go to the ends of the earth for Emma, and vice versa." He laughs at Regina's raised eyebrows, "I also recall you saying something about 'Hope you remember that' when I said that Emma's parents would be crazy not to like you for all you have done for her." Reaching across the table, he places his hand on Regina's. "Regina, you are family. Deal with it."

Not having anything to say to that, Regina just glances at both him and Snow, and just squeezes his hand.

Snow grins at Emma, "Sooo...looks like you finally became part of the storybook. How does that feel, and does this..." She indicates with a finger waving between the two women across from her, "mean you are not leaving?"

Emma takes Regina's hand again, she first gazes at Regina, then back to her parents and son. "Let just say that not only was I able to watch my parents fall in love, but well, now Henry, can see the same thing in the storybook with his own parents."

Henry pipes up, "I seen that happening way before now Ma..."

"Uhmm...yea..well anyways to answer your question about leaving..." Emma gives a pause, then puts her arm around Regina, "Why would I ever leave...I got everything I need, and nothing that I don't." With that she picks up her glass of beer, and wait's for the others to follow suit, then they clink their various cups and glasses together. "To family and home."

"To family and home," the other four repeat.

Just then the door opens and in steps Tinkerbell. Looking around, she spies the Charming-Swan-Mills family and saunters over, all the while glancing at Emma and Regina, seeing how close they are sitting.

"Well now, don't you two look all snugly and cozy." Tink smirks at Regina's eye roll, then laughs. "I take it you two have figured it out."

Regina sighs, then, "Yes, and as much as I hate to admit it, maybe a little help from you."

"Ha!"

Putting up a finger to quiet the green fairy, Regina continues, "I do need to show you something though." She takes Emma's left hand and then turns it, exposing the blondes wrist. "Do you know what this is?"

Eyeing Regina with a raised eyebrow, Tink scoffs, "I know what a tattoo is, Regina."

Huffing, the brunette groans, "Nooo..what is the image of." During all this, Regina continues to hold Emma's hand, occasionally rubbing her thumb alongside Emma's.

"Hmm...looks like a flower of some sort, what of it. I am not a flower fairy, sorry."

David chimes in, after he stares at the tattoo, forming a thought. "Hey, it almost looks like the flower on our family crest." Everyone glances at David, "Well it use to be King Georges, till we over threw him. We just adopted it." David flips though the storybook, till he finds a picture of a soldier with a shield, on the shield is the mentioned crest. A field of blue flowers over a lion. He points to the flower. It does seem very similar to the one on Emma's wrist.

"You are correct. But do you know the name of that flower." It wasn't a question, as Regina knew what it was.

David scratches at his chin, "No, I never really looked at the history behind the crest."

Smirking, Regina takes the hand, and lightly kisses the tattoo, "It's known as _clematis ville de lyon_ or the lyon flower. Spelled L-Y-O-N." She sits back and watches Tink's face, as well as the others.

As each person comes to a realization of the word, it's is Tink that exclaims, "You're shitting me?"

"Language Tink," Regina laughs.

"Yea..whatever," Tink waves her hand, as she looks incredulous at Regina. Then sits back on her heels, crossing her arms, with a knowing wink, "So then..the dust WAS right...well...sort of..."

Looping her arm around Emma's, Regina smiles. "Maybe, but see the thing is, the dust didn't lead me to Emma..."

"And I said it could possibly lead you to someone close to the same traits."

"You didn't let me finish." Regina scolds the fairy. Placing a hand on her chest, near her heart, "It was this. I fell in love with Emma way before I knew about this," Regina points at the tattoo.

"Well how ever it happened, I am happy for you...the both of you." Tink once more smirks, then winks.

"Thanks Tink," responds Regina.

Tink nods and heads off toward the bar.

Regina turns back, seeing Snow staring at her, with big eyes and a grin. "What now?"

"You love Emma...I'm just..." Snow starts to cry, "soooo happy for you!"

Regina glances at Emma, who just shrugs, then Emma says quietly, "Don't look at me."

Turning back to Snow, Regina pats Snows hand, "Yes dear, we have established that, already."

"You two are just so …..adorable..."

"Mooom..." Emma rolls her eyes, then says to Regina, "I think we just need to let her get it out of her system." Regina nods.

Emma stands up, "Well I need to go get all this grease off my hands and freshen up, I will be back." She heads toward the back hallway, just as the front door to the diner opens.

Robin enters, with Roland at his side. He quickly scans the crowd then sees Regina, who has already seen him and has stood up, approaching him.

"Regina, I am sorry, I finally received your message. What was this about you and Emma going back in time, through that portal, bringing someone back?" Robin queries, as Regina turns just enough so Robin's back is turned away the back corner. "I didn't quite understand what that was about."

"Well yes, it is true, Emma and I, accidentally went through my sister's portal. It's a long story, and will be glad to tell you another time, but I just needed you to come here." Regina glances past Robin briefly, as she catches Marion's eye.

Marion has risen from her seat, and is standing with her hands to her face, trying not to cry. During all this, Roland is first, smiling and waving at Snow White, but then he fidgets and starts to check out the diner. His eyes suddenly go very wide and he yells, as he starts to run, "MOMMA!"

"Roland!" Roland launches into Marion's arms, as she lifts him, hugging him tightly. "Oh..how I have missed you!" She kisses his face..

Robin turns at the sound of his son's words, "Ma...Marion?" He quickly turns to Regina, who nods, then back to Marion, "I...I don't under..what...how?"

" I..." By this time, Emma had emerged, having walked up next to Regina, who gives the brunette a quick touch on her arm, "We couldn't leave her back there, so we brought her with us."

Robin is still standing, flabbergasted, not believing what he is seeing. As he rushes to Marion, she puts Roland on the floor, then cries, "Robin..." as he grips her in a tight hug.

"I though I had lost you, that you were dead...I..."

"Shh...as Regina said, it's a long story, but I would have been dead, if she and Emma had not rescued me, and brought me here." Marian pulls back from Robin, then as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, she looks at Regina, "Thank you. You promised I would be back with my family, and you came through with that promise. Thank you."

"Yes, Regina...thank you...I...uh.."

"You are both welcome, it's the least I could do."

Just as Emma and Regina were turning to head back to their table, they see Marion smack Robin on the chest, "You, though..are in a bit of trouble...you and the Evil Queen?" Marion winks at Regina, who then laughs as she grips Emma's arm, leaving Robin floundering.

Emma approaches her parents. "So...are you finally going to tell us my little brother's name, or do I just keep calling him..'Hey little brother,' cause that's a bit long..ya know." She stands with her arms crossed, as Regina sits back down.

David grins, "Oh yea, I guess that is why everyone is here." He stands up, taking a glass of water, he uses a spoon to clink it, getting everyone's attention. "Well now that everyone is here, full of good food, good beer, let us proceed to why we are here. As you all know, back in our land, we would have a huge naming ceremony, but now that our home is here in Storybrooke, I think this new way of celebrating, among family and friends, is a wonderful way to do so. So let us, that is let me and my wife, introduce to you all, the newest member of Storybrooke, our son, Prince Neal Baelfire Charming."

Emma is a bit shocked and overwhelmed by her parent's choice in name, but deep down, she knows Neal would have been very honored. "Uh...wow...I...I think Neal would of loved that. But I think I will just call him Bae, or Little Bro," she quietly tells her parents, who both nod in understanding. All around them people are clapping and congratulating the name.

"Still feels weird I have an uncle that is 13 years younger than me." Henry pokes his finger at the baby, who grabs it.

"Kid, this whole place is weird...but ya know...it's home and that's all that matters," Emma grins, as she picks up her jacket, slipping it on, then picks up Regina's, holding it out. "Ready to go for a moonlight stroll Madam Mayor?"

"Why yes, I think a lovely walk is in order Sheriff Swan." Regina stands, and gracefully puts her arms through her jacket, then turns and locks eyes with green ones. "Thank you dear."

Gazing at Regina, Emma just nods shyly. Turning back to her parents, "Okay, we are heading out..we have had a very long, several days..." She quirks her eyebrows, "Well you know what I mean..anyways, see you all later...err..."

"Don't worry, Henry will stay with us tonight." Snow pipes in, as she gives both women a very, knowing look, then laughs as both women turn slightly red. "Go on, have a lovely walk."

"Err..yea...C'mon Regina, and Kid, don't stay up too late."

Henry just gives a very familiar cocky grin, "Have fun, and I love you both."

"Love you too Henry," Regina opens the door, but just as Emma moves past her, she glances back at the Charming's, a small smirk appearing, "Oh, and Snow, just to let you know, the one that cast the curse, becomes the new mayor..."

"Wait...what?...you are joking...right?" Snow scrutinizes the brunette, then turns to Charming. "She kidding right?...Regina..."

Regina shuts the door, laughing evilly, as she hears Snow continue to yell..."REGINA!"

Taking Emma's arm, the blonde glances incredulously at Regina, "Are you serious about you no longer being the mayor?" When Regina nods, Emma shakes her head, "I don't understand, I thought you loved being the boss, being in charge of everyone."

Regina smirks, "Oh, I do, but the curse was designed so that whoever cast it, would basically be in charge. In this case, the mayor. Since your mother cast it again, technically she is now the mayor.

"But my mom doesn't know anything about running a town."

Laughing, Regina quips, "It's very similar to running a kingdom. It's not as easy as it looks though. Long boring council meetings, budget reports, other paper work, especially when it's late from the Sheriff's office. But relax, I suspect after about a week, or maybe two, Snow will come crawling to me, begging me to return to the position."

"Sooo...in the meantime, what are you gonna do? Aren't you going to get bored?"

"Well I plan on having several dinners, with Henry of course...oh..and you too." Regina smiles.

"Oh?" Emma gives a cheeky grin, "is that all you plan on doing with me?"

"You.." Regina pokes Emma in the nose, "Sheriff, will be busy keeping Storybrooke safe from runaway dogs, drunken dwarves, and double parked cars."

"So then you don't want to..like stop by...and keep me company, maybe..." Emma ponders, "bring me lunch."

"Do I look like Granny's Catering to you?" Regina stops, as she turns to Emma, glaring at those sea-green eyes.

"Noooo..but you do look good enough to...eat." Emma waggles her eyebrows.

"Miss Swan!" Regina blushes, as she shyly glances down.

"Yes Reggie?" Emma places her hand on Regina's chin, bringing the adorable brunette's head to face her. "Hey."

Regina gazes at Emma, her eyes taking in the face that haunts her dreams. "Do you really think this..can work?"

"What work?...Us? C'mon...we have been on each others ass since day one, but you know you like it." Emma smirks.

"Well you need to start eating better, all those bear claws and grilled cheese sandwiches are not good for you...at your age."

"Oh...this coming from a..what...sixty..."

"Ahhh ahhh...don't even go there Swan" Regina points her finger at Emma, "as for your taste in fashion, frankly my dear, it needs vast improvement."

"Yea well you need to chill out, put on some sweats or jeans, maybe a t-shirt or even a pullover, and sensible shoes once in a while."

"Ah...you need to remember to hang up you coat, pick up your clothes and such. I will not have a second child to take care of, our son is bad enough. Least I know where he received that particular trait."

"Hey...are you calling me and our son...slobs?"

"If the shoe fits, dear."

"Yea! Well...uh...umm.." At a loss for a new comeback, Emma, not wanting to end this little bantering game, blurts out, as both women have moved so close, face to face, that they can feel each others breath. "Well sometimes your a royal pain in my ass!" With that last outburst, Emma surges forward, planting her lips on those warm, delectable lips she has been wanting to kiss for hours. She put her hands on either side of Regina's face, as they move their heads around, bumping noses, trying to get more lips.

Moaning slightly, Regina savors the taste of those pink lips against hers, as she grasps Emma's hips with her hands, drawing her closer. "Emma..."

"Mmmm," Emma can't stop kissing the former mayor.

Emma moves her hand up, tangling it in dark tresses, as she bites Regina's lower lip, asking for and getting entrance, she delves her tongue into the warm mouth, as they both deepen the kiss. Desire mounts, as both women grasp at jackets, hands seeking a closer touch. Groaning, Emma pulls away, leaning her forehead against Regina's, "Whoa...I...that was..." breathless.

"Hmm...yes...yes it was," smiles Regina, also trying to breath.

Emma grabs Regina's hand as she walks backward, a glint in her eye.

Regina finally takes note where they are, "Emmmma...where are we heading?"

"Why Reggie, we are going home," As Emma pulls Regina down Mifflin Street, Regina gets a huge smile on her face, they head off toward the mansion, arm in arm.

At the front door, the two woman share another passionate kiss, while Regina fumbles for the doorknob, eventually getting the door open. She sort of backs in, pulling Emma with her, as they just can't seem to break their lips apart. Emma kicks the door shut, but then breaks off kissing, so both can breath.

Emma removes her jacket, hangs it up, and then reaches to remove Regina's, placing it next to hers on the coat rack.

Regina, all of sudden, looks down, biting her lip. "I uh...well...", she stutters, as she shyly looks at Emma, "would you like something to drink?".

The Sheriff finds that look so adorable, and puts her hand on Regina's cheek. "Hey, you okay? I mean..uh...we don't have to you know..., we can take it slow, no hurry..." as she give the brunette her best puppy dog look.

"No...no...I've been longing for this for awhile, it's just...how...why do you want me? I still feel like I don't deserve this...you." Tears pool in Regina's chocolate eyes, as she hugs herself.

Emma gathers Regina in a tight hug, patting and rubbing her back, laughs gently. "I am asking myself the same question," The brunette pulls back, looking up quickly, not sure she is going to like this. "I keep wondering what YOU see in me. I am just this lost, damaged, at times little girl still. But then I look at you, and my heart starts pounding, I can't breathe. Regina, we both deserve this. We have been through hell most of our lives. Both of us had walls so high and so thick, trying to keep out those who would hurt us. But damn it, we fought for our right to belong some where and to be happy. You have come so far not to have someone, hell...me, to love you."

"You really love me." Hope springs in Regina's eyes and face, as she steps back out of the hug.

"Yea. Yea..I do. I love you with every part of me. What's not to love, your gorgeous, sexy, smart, a great cook, you raised our son to be who he is today, so yea. I. Love. You. Regina Mills." With each statement, Emma moves closer and closer to Regina again.

Regina swallows, looking deep into those green eyes, and seeing nothing reflected back except love, adoration, and desire. "I ...I love you too Emma."

Emma puts her hands on either side of Regina's face, staring longingly into those eyes, "Regina?" she whispers, "when was the last time some one made love to you."

Taking a few intakes of breath, the former evil queen, quietly whispers back, "never."

Emma give her a questionable look, then Regina continues, "Till you, I was only in love with Daniel, and we never...well got that far. Oh, don't get me wrong, I have had plenty of men and women, but I took what I wanted for my own pleasure, but it was more about power, control and well some sexual release, but there was never any love involved." Once more, Regina looks down, ashamed of all her past miss deeds. "That's why I was so worried back there, in the castle tunnel. I know what she is capable of, how she uses seduction to get what she wants. When you were taken away, it just killed me inside, knowing you..could be forced to bend to her. I just was so ashamed and full of loathing..." Regina turns, dejected.

Emma gives a small chuckle, making Regina turn back, a questioning hurtful look. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just this is why you have come so far. You keep referring to the old you as her...she... you have separated that past from this woman in front of me." The blonde savior, moves closer to Regina, green eyes locking with chocolate ones. Placing hands on both sides of Regina's face, she moves, so slow, bringing their lips together. At first, the kiss is gentle, soft, but then Emma runs her tongue over a lower lip, asking permission. A groan, and then lips part as Regina winds her hands behind Emma, bring her closer, deepening the kiss. Breaths ragged, Emma starts placing small kisses across Regina's chin, "Please...I want to..." kisses a cheek, "love you...let me love you", another cheek is kissed, "you deserve to be loved", a nose is next, "let me show you how much I love you.." Emma goes back to those lush full lips, "Please...?"

With a low moan, Regina nods her head. Emma breaks the kiss, takes Regina's hand, and slowly climbs the stairs. At the top, the blonde sheriff realizes she has never seen Regina's bedroom, she stops and gives a smirk, "uh...where.." Regina just chuckles, "down the hall, third door on the right."

Grinning, Emma proceeds to pull the ex-mayor towards the bedroom. Once there, Emma looks in, seeing the inside of Regina's bedroom for the first time. It's impressive with dark furniture, a steel gray carpet, queen size bed, with a black duvet, and satin pillowcases, and sheets. "Nice" states the blonde.

She continues to slowly pull Regina into the room. Stopping, she turns, looking into Regina's eyes, for any signs of uncertainty. What she sees reflected back, is love, passion and the on set of desire. Seeing all that, Emma can no longer contain her passion for this woman. She surges forward, crashing her lips against Regina's, seeking and finding immediate entrance, tongues entwining. Regina grabs the back of Emma's head, while her other hand grasps at the front of her shirt. As the two women moan, gasping for breath in between desired filled kisses, Emma slowly un-tucks Regina's silk blouse, then starts to unbutton the top most button, then the next, each time, exposing more skin. Soon the blonde is kissing and licking along the brunettes neck, as Regina throws back her head. The blonde loves the scent and taste of this woman, subtle hint of apples and spice.

"Emma...yes...God! I...uh..." Regina just can't form any coherent words at the onslaught of passionate emotions. Her heart is pounding in her chest, heat coursing through her body, culminating at her center.

"Hmmm...taste...so...good,..my Queen"..mumbles Emma against the neck she is devouring.

"uh..Oh...I like that...when you...ah!...call me that..Oh..right there."

Finally the shirt is unbuttoned, Emma rolls the shirt off one shoulder, while still nuzzling Regina's neck, near her ear. The blonde then switches, repeats on the other shoulder, then pulls the blouse down and off Regina's arms, dropping it to the floor. In a swift move, she pulls off her sweater. Both now shirtless, looking at each other...Emma in her lacy cream bra and Regina in her silky black one. They move together again, lips seeking lips, arms around each other, hands moving up and down backs, Emma slowly backs Regina toward the bed, till the back of the dark woman's legs hit the bed. Breaking the kissing, she sits down, then scoots back, just as Emma stands, removes her boots, then unzips her jeans and shimmies out of them, leaving her in nothing but her bra and matching boy shorts. Next she reaches back, unhooks her bra, the whole time her eyes never leaving Regina's, as both woman's mounting desire is evident. As the bra drops, the blonde hooks her thumbs on both sides of her panties, and slowly slides them off, bending to step out of them. Once she kicks them out of the way, standing in her full glory, her creamy breasts, with light rosy nipples erect, and a patch of soft blonde down at the apex of her thighs. Regina gasps "You're...so...beautiful".

Giving Regina an awkward shy smile, she kneels near the bed, as she slowly remove one of Regina's boots, then the other, then crawls up on the bed, and slowly makes her way up to her soon to be lover's body. "No...you, Regina..." drawls Emma, "are the beautiful one". Once face to face again, Emma descends once more, to claim those lips she can't get enough of. Drinking in the passion this woman is giving, she runs her hand through the brunette's silky hair, whispering over and over.. "hmm..so...beautiful". As Emma takes in an ear lobe, sucking and licking the edge, she moves her hips over Regina's mound, grinding and rubbing. "Fuck...that feels so good.." whispers Emma in the ear and neck she is loving on.

Regina groans, runs her hands over the strong, muscle back of the savior, down to her hips, pulling her closer as she raises her own hips in a passion filled grind. She has never felt like this before. This much desire, passion...it's all new to her, never has she ever, ever felt this need before. A deep need that only Emma could ever fulfill. Gasping, her head rolling around as Emma continues to move along her neck, then down her chest, to the top of her breasts.

Emma slowly moves a hand behind, unclasps the item that is keeping her apart from what she wants. She pulls the bra off, tossing it over her head, then looks down at the natural tan breasts, full with dark, aroused nipples, just begging to be suckled. "Oh..sooo...gorgeous..." murmurs Emma as she lowers her head to take in one erect nub to suck as she moves her hand to slowly and gently squeeze the other breast.

Soon as her tongue touches the pebbled bud, she moans, as she slides her thigh between her lover's clothed thigh. Regina can feel Emma's wetness through the material, as she squeezes her thighs not just from the friction of Emma's leg, but also from the shot of arousal from where the blonde is lavishing attention to her breasts. "Em...ma...please...I..uh.." but once again, the former evil queen is left wordless as her body continues to ignite on fire.

"mmm...patience Regina...I want to worship you...the way you deserve to be worshiped" Emma mumbles around the breast she is loving on. Giving one last lick, she kisses between the two mounds, then down the firm stomach, kissing...tasting ever inch of this delicious body. As she is doing so, her hands are proceeding to unzip the black slacks. Suddenly Emma sits back, as Regina pushes her hips up, Emma moves down to sit over Regina's legs as she starts to pull the pants, along with panties, down and finally backs all the way to pull them off, dropping those also to the floor.

As Emma once more crawls along Regina's body, she glimpses the small dark patch of curls just above Regina's mound, then she is face to face with the brunette. Running her hand on the side of that beautiful face, Emma leans down to place a loving, warm kiss on those delicious lips she just can't get enough of. As their passion mounts even higher, the kiss deepens, as each fights for dominance in the others mouth. Tongues battling, hands roaming, touching every available skin.

"Emma..." Regina barely can whisper the name, she is so over come with emotions, desire for this woman. "Please...show...me...what...love is..."

Emma's tear filled eyes gazes deeply into Regina's soulful eyes, taking her hand, she places it over her own heart. "Regina...feel that?..can you feel how hard it's beating?" Regina nods, tears brimming, "That is how much I love you...and I promise you, I will show you love, over and over again..for the rest of our lives." Emma gently kisses the tears from Regina's eyes, then kisses her cheeks, then her nose, then her lips again.

Soon Emma moves to Regina's throat, kissing, licking and sucking from one side, down the middle. She finds one spot that has Regina squeaking, takes note of it, then moves on, but then goes back to that one spot, and once more, gets the same response. ' _Hmm...must remember that spot..I love that noise she is making_ '. As Emma proceeds down the former Queen's chest, she moans, "God I love the taste of your skin...sooo sweet and spicy."

Regina's body is on fire, as she thrust her hips up, trying to touch some part of the woman she loves, "Emma...please.."

Smirking against the warm, heated skin, Emma continues her loving. She once more, takes in a hardened nipple, giving it a long, gently suckle, then lightly biting it, then licking the bite. Regina surges her head up, gasping, then slams her head back down when Emma switches to the other breast. She clamps her hand on the blonde head, pulling her mouth closer. "Feels..so good...Em..."

Letting go of the peaked tip with a pop, the blonde resumes her descent down Regina's body. A body that is in constant motion from all the desire and passion building. Emma places kisses, then lightly bites the skin along Regina's muscled belly, as she moves her own body around, so that she is between the brunette's thighs. Once she has her shoulder below Regina's hips, Emma glances up at Regina's face. The ex-mayor has her eyes tightly closed, her head is thrashing from side to side as she grips the sheets tightly in balled fists.

"Regina...open your eyes...look at me...please?"

Regina complies, as she stares at Emma's darkened green eyes, her pupils full of arousal.

Emma, slowly lowers her head, murmurs "I love you," as she swipes her tongue along Regina's soaked sex.

Regina cries out, "Emma! Oh...god...yes...!" as she bucks her hips towards Emma.

Hearing her name yelled in such passion from Regina, she surges forward, taking in the hard clit and sucking. Humming she moves her lips, as she runs her tongue around the twitching clit. Emma is having to brace her one arm on Regina's hips, to keep them stilled. "Mmm...you taste sooo good Regina." Emma knew she would never get enough of that taste. It was sweet, with some hint of spice and salt. She continues to lavish the folds, then runs her tongue all the ways down to Regina's entrance.

"I...Em...please...I need.."

"I know..." With that, Emma thrusts her tongue into Regina, flicking it in and out, then up along the folds, to her clit. Then back down, to thrust it in again. She can feel the sides throbbing, as Regina's impending release gets closer.

Meantime Regina's mind is in overload, with all her nerves short circuiting, with the feel of Emma's tongue flitting in and out. Then her mouth sucking on her clit. She grabs Emma's head, as she tries to grind her pussy on that wonderful tongue. Soon she is feeling the onset of her orgasm, as she mumbles, "Soo..good..Emm...I ...am almost..." then one final thrust of Emma's tongue and a thumb circling her clit, Regina falls over the edge into a undoing explosion, semi sitting up as she pulls Emma's face into her. "EMMMMA!" She cries out, as she continues to ride out the orgasm.

Emma on her part, continues to softly lick and suck along the soaked folds, helping to draw out Regina's spasms, till finally the brunette collapses back. Emma then slowly kisses her way back up the sweat coated body of her love. Face to face again, Emma brushes the soaked dark hairs out of Regina's face, "Damn...you are sooo sexy when you come." She then kisses Regina, then just holds her till she comes down from her orgasmic high.

Regina finally croaks, "That...I have ...never felt...like that...before..." She turns her head towards Emma's. "I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you Regina Mills."

After a few minutes, Regina felt a hand moving down her abdomen, as Emma nuzzles into her neck.

"Emmmma...what are you doing."

"Hmmm...I am not finished with you yet." Emma's hand continues down it's path.

"But I want my turn now.." Regina pouts, though her body betrays her as it warms up to the soft touches.

"We have plenty of time, right now...I need to be inside you..." Emma takes an ear lobe, gently sucking on it, as her hand glides over the soft curls, then through the slick folds. Regina turns her head so Emma can get more access to her neck, as she once more finds that spot that makes Regina squeak.

Chuckling, Emma mumbles against the spot, "I love that sound you make when I suck on that particular spot."

"Shut up, and keep doing what your doing Miss Swan."

Laughing, Emma smirks "Yes Reggggiee.." as she plunges two fingers into Regina.

Regina's eye go wide as she screams, "Fuck! Emmmmma!" as she feels the fingers invading her, thrusting in and out. "Emma...yes...faster."

Emma is so aroused, not only by Regina's swearing shout, but she has moved her leg over Regina's thigh, as she re-positioned her body , to concentrate on pleasuring Regina with her hand. As Regina moves her thigh up, it connects with Emma's center. She groans, "fuck...that feels so good..." the blonde starts to grind her aching pussy on the thigh, coating it with copious mounts of liquid. She finally moves up again, still with her fingers pistoning, slowly, while she gyrates her hips, rubbing herself harder on Regina's thigh. Both women are breathing in short, heavy breaths, sweat dappling their bodies. All Regina can do is moan, and thrash, grabbing at any part of Emma she can reach.

"Emma...I..."

"Hold on..just a little bit more...I want us...together..." Emma pants, as she thrusts her pelvis, Regina's leg is covered in Emma's juices, as the blonde continues to slam her fingers into Regina. Then with one final thrust, with both her hips and fingers, both women come, their combined orgasm's exploding, so intense, there seem to be a brief flash of purplish white then, Emma screams "Reggieee!" as she drops her face into the mess of dark hair, while Regina pushes her body up, grasping at Emma's back, yelling, "Emmmma!" All the they can do is ride out the most intense, spine tingling sensations, as both finally collapse in a heap, both gasping for much needed air.

"Reg...what..wow...that was...did we...do.." Emma is having a hard time making her brain work.

Regina swallows, licking her lips, "I..not sure...but what ever it was..that was..."

"Yeah...it was...beautiful...you are beautiful." Lifting her head, Emma gazes as Regina, softly touching her face. She lowers her head, lips meeting lips, in a tender, loving kiss. Then she turns on her side, next to Regina, pulling the covers up over both of them. Emma gathers Regina in her arms,"Love you...sleep..we need sleep..."

"Love you too..." Regina snuggles into Emma neck as they both drift off into a much need sleep.

The next morning, Emma slowly wakes up, then feels the body next to her, well actually semi-sprawled on top of her. She smiles, and wraps her arms around this incredible, gorgeous creature that is hers. ' _Mine..all mine_ '. Unfortunately, her bladder made it's self known. "Crap..Regina," Emma says quietly. Regina's response was a groan and then burying herself even more into the warm body she was snuggling. "Regina..c'mon, I need to pee...really badly.." Emma finally extracated herself from the clinging ex-mayor. Laughing, as she pulled her buzzing phone from her discarded jeans, she declares, "Who knew the former evil queen was a snuggler."

Once in the bath room, she decided a much needed shower was in order. She had read a text from Henry, saying that his mothers were having lunch with the family at Granny's and he was going to pick them up around noon. She checked the time, which was 11:12am, so she knew they had plenty of time. As she steps under the hot water, realizing how much she had missed hot running water, she recalls their night of passionate love making. "Damn, how did I get so lucky."

"Yes in deed."

Emma whipped her head around as the low, sultry voice. "Oh..uh...hi," she gulps as she watches a very naked Regina join her.

"Hello dear, mind if I join you?" Regina places chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"Hmm..sure...we can conserve water this way." Smirks Emma.

"Helping the environment is the furthest thing from my mind right now, Emma." Regina pulls Emma into a passionate kiss, as she backs Emma up against the shower wall, giving the blonde her best, devious grin, "Now...it's...my...turn."

"Damn..." Grinning, Emma slams her head against the wall as Regina slowly descends.. "how did I get so lucky."

An hour later, Regina comes down the stairs, adjusting her sleeve. "Emma, hurry up, we are running late and Henry will be here any minute." She has on a casual pair of dark blue slacks, with a lighter blue, button down shirt.

Emma is in the process of pulling her shirt over her head. "Thanks for the clean clothes..I really need to learn how to do that. As for being late, that is not my fault." Emma grins.

"Well it certainly isn't mine." Smirks Regina, "I am not the one that wanted pretend I was a convict needing a full body search in the shower." Emma had caught up with Regina, who had stopped, turned the blonde towards her, to help her adjust the collar.

"Didn't hear you complaining...if I recall, you kept telling me...to...Mmmft.." Emma widened as Regina put her palm up to cover her mouth. Then Regina turned Emma to show her why she shut her up. Standing at the front door, with arms crossed, grinning, was their son.

"Hey Henry...uh...how's it going." Emma scratches her head, trying not to show her heated face.

"Hi Ma, Mom...so are you two ready to go?" Henry moves up to hug both his mothers.

"Yes, we are ready to head out. Lead the way young man." Placing her hand on his shoulders, pushes him ahead of her and Emma. As they exit the mansion, Henry grabs both his mom's hands, as they walk out onto Mifflin Street. Soon though Henry's youthful energy has him bounding ahead, as the two women walk arm in arm. Passing familiar places, waving at friends along the street, heading to a future full of love, family and a home for their hearts.

 _Feels so good to be taking it easy_

 _Why would I ever leave?_

 _'Cause I know_

 _I got some good friends that live down the street_

 _Got a good looking woman with her arms 'round me_

 _Here in a small town where it feels like home_

 _I got everything I need and nothing that I don't_

 _Homegrown, Homegrown_

 _lyrics Zac Brown Band_


End file.
